


Остров

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Tutoring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Университетская АУ. Арми Хаммер - студент Бристольского университета. В начале последнего учебного года у него меняется тьютор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Арми.

— Ну здравствуй, Бристоль! Сто лет тебя бы не видел. 

Арми соскакивает на перрон и опускает со лба на нос солнечные очки — глаза ужасно болят даже от малейшего света. Евротур закончился, а похмелье от него только начинается, и Арми знает — будет только хуже. Чем ближе к кампусу, тем гаже. 

— Хаммер, не кисни!

Самый здоровый из баковых гребцов в их восьмерке, Крис, наскакивает сзади, и Арми едва не летит лицом в перрон с высоты собственного немаленького роста. 

— Мудила грешный, ты чего? — Арми скидывает с себя друга и подхватывает спортивную сумку, которую Крис из его рук выбил. — Я еще не пришел в себя. Я хочу спать. 

— Спать? — Крис ржет. — А Сью?

Арми вспоминает, что обещал быть сегодня на вечеринке «Конец света», приуроченной к концу летних каникул. 

— Я закину вещи в общагу, посплю два часа, а потом решу, окей?

Крис неодобрительно цокает языком:

— Не решишь, а придешь. Без тебя там тухло будет. 

— Приду, — соглашается Арми. Действительно, как будто можно не пойти. 

Они с Крисом расстаются у входа на территорию университета — баковый уносится к своей девушке, а Арми тащит сумку в сторону здания общежития инженеров. Будь проклят Бристоль, будь проклята Англия, будь проклят дед, засунувший его сюда. Это низость — угрожать лишением наследства! Иногда Арми думает, что у деда достаточно бабла, чтобы оплатить Гарвард, но старик почему-то засунул его сюда. На этот маленький островок, где Арми чувствует себя крайне неуютно. Мало того, что он очевидно выделяется на фоне бледных британцев, составляющих девяносто процентов студентов Бристольского университета, так еще и остров этот словно на плечи Арми давит. Дышать нечем. После прожаренных до румяной корочки просторов Калифорнии, после залитых светом бескрайних равнин североамериканского континента Британия кажется Арми маленькой серой комнаткой, заставленной огромным количеством старой мебели. Не развернешься. Хотя, конечно, люди тут неплохие. Веселые. Умеют отдохнуть. 

Арми усмехается себе под нос, вспоминая отдельные куски прошедших каникул. В Европе было круто, солнечно, сыто и пьяно, и берлинская трава была так же хороша, как тосканское вино. И гречанка ему попалась классная — сорвалась ведь из своих Афин, поехала со всей их толпой на взятых в прокат машинах до Хорватии. Супер. Арми, правда, никак не может вспомнить, как гречанку звали.

Из приятных воспоминаний Арми выбивает врезавшийся в него парень. 

— Да твою ж мать! — Арми разворачивает на 180 градусов, но он всё же остается на ногах, а вот придурок, снесший его, припадает на одно колено. Сочно так, Арми прямо стук об тротуарную плитку слышит и морщится, наклоняется, хлопает растяпу по плечу: — Эй, все нормально?

— Да, спасибо, в полном, — парень, наверное, уже не студент, выглядит постарше остальных. Хотя, может, все дело в его шмотках. Нет, ладно бы он учился в Оксфорде, тогда было бы понятно такое внимание к форме — рубашка и тонкий пуловер в жаркий день. Но, чёрт возьми, это Бристоль! Арми сам в шортах и в майке и даже это считает слишком официальным для последнего дня каникул. 

— Ты поосторожнее, — Арми пытается помочь парню подняться, но тот упреждающе вскидывает руку:

— Не стоит, спасибо, — сам поднимается и, кивнув, уходит, чуть прихрамывая, в сторону лабораторных корпусов. Арми только фыркает. Симпатичный же парень, наверняка регбист — вон плечи какие, да и врезался так, что ребра ноют. Какого же черта он в лабы идет? Все нормальные люди сейчас готовятся к «Концу света». И Арми планирует заняться тем же. 

— Мистер Хаммер!

Его окликают уже на ступеньках общаги. И Арми знает этот голос. Преподаватель по технике недропользования. Мистер Кавендиш. Милый мужик, в свое время закрыл глаза на восемнадцать отметок «отсутствует» в ведомости по своему предмету напротив фамилии «Хаммер». Арми очки не снимает — не стоит пугать дядечку красными выпученными глазами, — но улыбается, стараясь выглядеть очень-очень бодрым, свежим и отдохнувшим на все сто, готовым к новым занятиям. 

Ладно, надо быть честным. К новым прогулам. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Кавендиш! Отличный денек, а? Вы в этом году у нас ведете? Было бы довольно круто, если бы...

Только сейчас Арми замечает, что преподаватель не улыбается в ответ, как это было всегда. Арми скисает посреди фразы. Что-то страшное грядет. 

— Мистер Хаммер, вы пользуетесь электронной почтой?

— Ну да, пользуюсь.

— И мобильный, — Кавендиш смотрит на оттопыривающийся карман шортов Арми, — у вас тоже имеется?

— Имеется, — не отрицать же очевидное. Арми уже чувствует, что поспать перед вечеринкой ему не удастся. 

— Мы пытались связаться с вами все лето, но вы не удостоили нас своим вниманием и не соизволили прочитать ни одного письма. Так же вы не сочли необходимым ответить на наши звонки, мистер Хаммер.

Арми закатывает глаза — да что же они все выражаются так, словно сдают экзамен на снобизм?

— Что же, вы хотя бы вернулись с каникул, — мистер Кавендиш сцепляет руки за спиной, — так что я могу, наконец, сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие.

«Они меня исключают», — думает Арми. — «Стопудово исключают. Наверное, узнали про угон катера. Или про сломанную статую. Черт, про что они узнали?»

— Ваш тьютор, мистер Кингсли, скончался три недели назад.

Арми едва удерживается от того, чтобы подпрыгнуть на месте и сделать классическое американское «йес». Всего-то! Никакого вылета, никаких нотаций от деда! Слава богу.

— Ужасная новость, — Арми старательно занижает свой и без того низкий голос, чтобы звучать как можно более печально. — Мне так жаль. Он был замечательным тьютором и отличным человеком.

О да, старик был вполне себе ничего. Нудный, конечно, но все ученые мужи Бристольского университета нудные. По крайней мере, старик не пинал Арми каждую неделю насчет его участия в групповом проекте, и потому можно было спокойно продолжать встречаться с друзьями и проводить время так, как хочется, а не так, как надо. Мистер Кингсли, как и многие, был очарован Арми за пару первых встреч. Уж что-что, а расположить к себе Арми Хаммер умел. 

— Да, кончина мистера Кингсли опечалила всех нас, — кивает Кавендиш. — Это большая утрата для нашего университета. 

— Неизмеримая, — тянет Арми. Нет, Кингсли жалко, но он был такой древний... Ничего неожиданного. Иногда казалось, что старик в труху рассыплется прямо на глазах. Да и болел он много. 

— Мы назначили вам нового тьютора, мистер Хаммер, — Кавендиш лезет в карман твидового пиджака и достает сложенную в небольшой прямоугольник бумажку. Арми уже тянется, чтобы взять листик, но Кавендиш вдруг отдергивает руку: — Надеюсь, хотя бы это письмецо вы не пропустите?

Арми улыбается во все лицо:

— Очень постараюсь. 

— Он ждет вас завтра утром, в десять, — мистер Кавендиш все-таки отдает бумагу и вдруг, растеряв разом всю суровость, подмигивает: — И осторожнее на вечеринке, мистер Хаммер. Не увлекайтесь. 

Арми разражается многословными заверениями, что ни о какой вечеринке ни сном ни духом не в курсе, но Кавендиш даже не оборачивается, только вскидывает руку в прощальном жесте, бодро шагая прочь от общежития инженеров. Бумажка маленькая, и Арми, у которого руки все еще подрагивают с недосыпа и похмелья, едва не роняет ее раз пять, пока разворачивает. 

«Г.Кавилл, доктор физико-математических наук. Йорк Плейс.»

Если Арми не изменяет память, то это совсем недалеко от университета, рядом с парком. Тихий район, преподавательский. Самое оно для доктора физико-математических наук в преклонном возрасте — тихо, скамеек в парке много, питейных заведений почти нет. Сиди себе, пиши учебники и тирань студентов. Арми искренне надеется, что с новым тьютором получится наладить отношения так же быстро, как с предыдущим, да упокоится он с миром. Проблемы Арми не нужны. Нужно склепать свою часть проекта, написать выпускную работу, но при этом не особенно напрягаться — нужно время для тренировок. Этим летом их восьмерка провалилась в Хенли, проиграв Норвичу. Но в следующий раз, меньше, чем через год, они должны порвать этих засранцев. Поэтому грядет много часов тренировок. И Арми не хочет, чтобы какой-нибудь старикан гнусил у него над ухом каждый божий день про сдачу новых кусков текста и лабораторных работ. 

Оказавшись, наконец, в своей комнате, Арми швыряет сумку на пол, щелкает выключателем маленького вентилятора и падает на кровать прямо в солнечных очках. Закинув руки за голову, Арми устраивается поудобнее и решает вздремнуть хотя бы полчаса. «Конец света» он пропускать не собирается. Даже если на Йорк Плейс он окажется с опозданием. Даже если там его будет ждать сам господь бог. Даже если этот господь бог попытается откусить ему голову за опоздание. 

— Пусть сначала допрыгнет, — усмехается Арми. Но он уверен, что до этого не дойдет. Он сумеет понравиться. Даже в помятом виде. 

***

Последний раз Арми так себя чувствовал после аварии три года назад. Он в совершенно невменяемом состоянии влетел на веспе в фонарный столб. Наверное, как раз из-за того, что был укурен в хламину, отделался легко — пара ушибов, несколько глубоких царапин на руках, небольшое сотрясение. Столбу досталось реально больше. Но состояние после возвращения в сознание было омерзительное — тело ломило, голова не соображала. Словно стадо бизонов пробежалось по нему, пока он был в отключке. 

Именно после этой аварии дед и вышел из себя. Это был первый и последний привод Арми в участок — до этого ему везло. Дед выплатил залог, устроил внучку разнос, на фоне которого Перл-Харбор выглядел возней в песочнице, а потом заявил, что засунет его в университет подальше от дома. 

— Не засунешь, — ляпнул тогда Арми. — Не поеду никуда. Экзамены провалю. 

— Вычеркну из завещания к чертям собачьим! — рявкнул дед. Арми тогда понял — не шутит. И смирился. 

Сейчас Арми чувствует себя примерно так же, как после поцелуя со столбом. Но тогда он хотя бы сразу понял, где находится. А теперь он где?

По всему выходит, что в общаге юристов — рядом обнаруживается Сью, хозяйка вечеринки, а она с юридического. Арми приподнимает одеяло, которым они с девушкой накрыты — и не важно, что лежат на полу. Одета. Уже неплохо. Арми со всей возможной осторожностью поднимается. Он не столько старается не разбудить Сью, сколько пытается не навернуться из-за головокружения и не блевануть. Сколько времени? Он ведь даже расписания своего не знает. 

Знает. Ох, черт. Знает. 

Арми перешагивает через лежащие на полу бутылки и стаканы, едва не наступает босой ногой в пепельницу, полную окурков — ботинок почему-то только один, второй надо искать, — и замечает часы на запястье одного из спящих на диване. Этот первогодок, свежая кровь, вчера был просто звездой вечеринки. Приходится присесть на корточки, чтобы увидеть циферблат, и от этого несложного движения мир перед глазами на секунду чернеет. Десять минут десятого. К тьютору он точно опоздает — по крайней мере, надо разыскать обувь. 

В процессе поиска Арми умудряется позавтракать остатками пиццы — вчера заказали штук десять, наверное, — выпить литр минералки, покурить и более или менее прийти в себя. Он выдвигается из общежития в половину одиннадцатого и неспешным шагом направляется в сторону Йорк Плейс. Всё равно опоздал, так какая разница, насколько? Наверное, новый тьютор будет несколько разочарован своим подопечным, а это нехорошо. Что же, пусть он будет морально готов к тому, что Арми Хаммер живет по своему собственному расписанию и подстраиваться не собирается. Но пусть тьютор также знает, что Арми Хаммер — очаровательный парень. Надо сделать красивый жест, и потому Арми заруливает в пекарню по дороге, где берет пару свежих круассанов. 

Короче, учитывая то, что Арми проспал, шел медленно, наслаждаясь приятным солнышком, забежал в булочную, у дверей нужного дома он оказывается в пятнадцать минут двенадцатого. Зато бодрый, с бумажным пакетом с горячей выпечкой, почти не пахнущий сигаретами и пивом. Арми одергивает футболку, приглаживает стоящую торчком челку, заглядывая в темное маленькое окно первого этажа, чтобы увидеть свое отражение. Трехэтажный узкий дом на маленькой наклонной улице. И дверь такая, что придется, наверное, бочком и пригнувшись входить. Арми нажимает на кнопочку звонка и, ожидая, пока откроют, встает вплотную к створке, примеряясь. Нехорошо выйдет, если он врежется лбом в короб двери — это не произведет нужного впечатления. Он должен выглядеть милым виноватым шалуном, а не феерическим оболтусом из тех, кто поскальзывается на банановой кожуре как в старых комедиях. 

Шаги, доносящиеся из-за двери, твердые, уверенные, довольно тяжелые, слишком бодрые для старого человека. Похоже, его новый тьютор еще не совсем заплесневел. Арми выпрямляется, задирает подбородок и улыбается — приветливо и чуть просяще, едва смущенно. Он знает, что в сочетании с его габаритами сильнейшего загребного в Бристольском университете такая улыбка действует на людей просто безотказно. 

Когда на пороге дома возникает тот вчерашний парень — ну, который в лаборатории спешил, — Арми чувствует, как улыбка стекает по подбородку и тянет за собой челюсть. Черт, наверное, он очень глупо выглядит с приоткрытым ртом. 

— Мистер Хаммер, я полагаю? 

Теперь-то Арми видит, что этот парень однозначно не студент, он старше, не сильно, но старше — может, ему тридцать. Где-то так, наверное, раз уже доктор. Но никогда раньше Арми не видел таких докторов — крепкий, плечистый, словно не над расчетами всю жизнь сидит, а в спортзале днюет и ночует. Вау. Ва-а-а-ау. Как на нем рубашка не трескается, интересно? Вот это физик. Девки, наверное, на него гроздьями вешаются — симпатичный ведь еще. Ну просто капитан школьной команды по лакроссу. Единственное, что слегка выбивается из образа — очки в темной тяжелой оправе. Большие такие.

— Э, кхм, да, — Арми берет себя в руки, снова улыбается, уже не так елейно, потому что по лицу нового тьютора видно — не прокатит. — Простите, я немного запутался в часовых поясах. 

Тьютор-тяжеловес молчит и смотрит. Внимательно смотрит. Немного грустно и очень сурово. 

— Мистер Кавилл? — Арми пытается осторожно прервать паузу и приподнимает руку с пакетом круассанов. 

— Да, — задумчиво говорит мистер Кавилл. — Надеюсь, вы выспались. У нас много работы. 

Круассаны он даже не замечает. Зато — Арми это кожей чувствует — замечает и пятнышко от томатного соуса на футболке, и красные глаза, и пивной душок. 

— Проходите. Прямо и направо после лестницы. 

Арми идет следом за мистером Кавиллом мимо кухни, все еще сжимая в пальцах чертов пакет с чертовыми круассанами. Мистер Кингсли всегда сначала предлагал чаю или кофе, и Арми шел к новому тьютору с надеждой, что сейчас ему тоже перепадет заряд бодрости — тогда бы и выпечка пришлась очень к месту. Но этот даже не думает о гостеприимстве.

Они оказываются в комнате, напоминающей одновременно кабинет и гостиную — диван перед большой плазмой в одной части помещения, заваленный бумагами здоровенный письменный стол с ноутбуком — в другой. Кавилл указывает на один из стульев:

— Присаживайтесь.

Арми опускается на сиденье и, не зная, куда деть пакет с ненужным подношением, ставит его к себе на колени. Вот же сволочь, еще же теплые! Мог бы и правда чаю предложить. Но Кавилл даже на самого Арми уже не смотрит — что там говорить о круассанах.

— Профессор Кингсли, — тихо начинает Кавилл, перекладывая какие-то документы и папки на столе, — отмечал, что вы способный студент...

— О, ну если профессор Кингсли так считал! — пожимает плечами Арми. Приятно, что старик успел перед кончиной оставить такой клевый отзыв. Кавилл чуть дергает подбородком и недоуменно смотрит на Арми. Черт, кажется, перебивать нельзя. 

— Простите, я думал, вы уже закончили, — Арми примирительно поднимает руки и едва не роняет пакет. 

— Еще нет. Что это?

Ну наконец-то, слепой, заметил!

— Я принес круассаны, — улыбается Арми и приоткрывает пакет. Давай, чувак, почувствуй этот обалденный запах — голова же кружится сразу и живот урчать начинает. Но, видимо, Кавилл плотно позавтракал. Курочкой какой-нибудь. Белковая пища, ага. 

— Замечательно. Можете начинать есть.

Арми чувствует — это его шанс.

— Я вам их принес.

Кажется, у него получается удивить мистера Кавилла. Тот даже очки снимает и долго трет переносицу. Арми усаживается поудобнее, отодвигает с края стола стопку журналов вперемешку с какими-то ведомостями и ставит открытый пакет:

— Очень люблю эту булочную. Совершенно замечательная продавщица и очень, очень классный повар. В смысле, пекарь. Продавщица, правда, гораздо симпатичнее, но...

И тут Арми затыкается, стоит только взглянуть на мистера Кавилла. Без огромных очков он выглядит не как мечта студенток-первокурсниц, не как влажная фантазия девчонки-гика — он выглядит как чувак, который не сворачивает тебе шею только по причине врожденного добродушия.

— Профессор Кингсли также отмечал, что у вас рассеянное внимание и слабо развитое чувство ответственности.

Вот скотина старая, да упокоится он с миром. Арми чувствует, что начинает злиться, а головная боль возвращается — медленно, но неумолимо. 

— Ну, он немного преувеличивал, — Арми старается выглядеть спокойным, все таким же приветливым и очаровательным, как в начале встречи, хотя понимает, что если у него с новым тьютором и сложатся хорошие отношения, то точно не сегодня — сегодня мистер Кавилл, видимо, встал не с той ноги.

— Не думаю, что стоит ставить под сомнение объективность профессора Кингсли, — кажется, Кавилл успокаивается, снова надевает очки и берет какую-то бумажку в руки. — Это мой список рекомендаций для вас. Семинарские занятия и лекции, которые вам стоило бы посещать, несколько книг, с которыми неплохо было бы ознакомиться, несколько статей. Я пришлю вам исправленную копию этого списка на вашу электронную почту, когда мы согласуем его. 

— Согласуем? — Арми не верит своим ушам. Что это вообще значит? Кингсли просто давал список. И все. Наверное, прекрасно понимал, что Хаммеру будет на этот список откровенно наплевать. 

— Угу, — кивает Кавилл и садится на стул напротив Арми, пододвигает лист. — Я рекомендую вам...

Два часа. Два чертовых часа. Невыносимых, чудовищных, омерзительных, скучных часа. Ни двинуться, ни пройтись по комнате, ни покурить, ни даже пошутить или сойти за умного — ничего не выходит. Мистер Кавилл — это зануда высшей пробы, его фото должно находиться в Оксфордском словаре, стоять перед определением слова «занудство», он должен выбить себе на высоком лбу огромными жирными черными буквами «я зануда», потому что только это сможет спасти всех девушек в его окружении от страшной ошибки. Если хоть одна пойдет с ним на свидание, клюнув на спортивный вид и сладенькое личико, то погибнет в первые полчаса общения с этим чудовищем. Он бухтит про необходимость посещения курса лекций по экологии океанов на научном факультете и открытого семинара во вторник по какой-то херне, связанной с движением тектонических плит под Тихим океаном, про обновления на сайте компании Sany, про статью какого-то ученого насчет технологии нулевого сброса...

«Сволочь, — думает Арми, — технология нулевого сброса — это когда дрочишь до кровавых мозолей, а нифига не выходит. А ты продолжаешь дрочить. Дрочить мне мозг.»

К концу второго часа Арми совершенно перестает воспринимать информацию и только кивает в ответ на любые предложения тьютора. Еще парочку курсов? Класс. Еще несколько выпусков журнала с названием, от которого даже у гика волосы на затылке дыбом встанут? Да, давай, мужик, самое оно. Арми впадает в состояние, близкое к трансу, и может только печалиться об угасшем тепле круассанов и разглядывать мистера Кавилла. 

Посмотреть есть на что. Арми немного завидует мускулатуре, совсем не завидует чересчур мужественному подбородку с ямочкой в лучших традициях героев боевиков конца восьмидесятых — это уже слишком. Наверное, Кавилл мог бы пользоваться огромным успехом у женщин. Вот только Арми готов поставить свое место в восьмерке гребцов, что Кавилл одинок. И поделом. Сам виноват, нудный хрен.

Самое интересное — и немного пугающее, что уж там — Кавилл смотрит на Арми тоже во все глаза и только изредка поглядывает на лист со списком ученических пыток. Он словно сканирует, ощупывает взглядом, и Арми не может понять, что в этом взгляде. Грусть? Усталость? Разочарование? Только бы не разочарование.

— Я рад, что вы согласны со всеми моими предложениями, — наконец останавливается Кавилл и тянется к ноутбуку. — Я выслал вам уточненный список. Надеюсь, на следующую нашу встречу вы не опоздаете. 

— Постараюсь, — Арми улыбается — на этот раз вряд ли ему удается искренность — больше всего хочется стукнуть тьютора по голове, но это чревато ответным ударом, а Арми дорого его здоровье, и засунуть чертовы очки куда-нибудь поглубже в задницу этому зануде. Пакет с остывшими круассанами Арми мстительно забирает — не оставлять врагу ничего! Кавилл смотрит ему вслед, Арми чувствует. Потому оборачивается и показывает средний палец только когда жгучее ощущение между лопаток пропадает — то есть, уже закрытой двери. 

Когда на первой тренировке в году тем же вечером Крис, выспавшийся, свежий и веселый, спрашивает про нового тьютора, Арми сквозь зубы отвечает:

— Полный ублюдок. Мне кажется, он меня ненавидел заранее. 

— И что, война? — хмыкает Крис. 

— Ни хрена подобного, — усмехается Арми. — Ты же знаешь — я лапочка.

Крис препогано ржет:

— Молодые профессора часто бывают редкими сволочами. Крепись. 

— Я найду к нему подход, — заверяет Арми. Вот только кого: Криса или себя самого?

***

В списке оказываются и семинары самого Кавилла. Арми хорошенько готовится к первому в семестре — шерстит интернет, социальные сети, базы данных британских университетов. Благослови бог того, кто придумал всемирную паутину! Тридцать три года, не женат, ни с кем, кажется, не встречается, отличник, звезда конференций и конкурсов, действительно доктор — рано закончил Бристольский, написал диссертацию про экологически чистую добычу нефти и усовершенствование нефтяных платформ. Арми лениво водит по тачпаду пальцем, листая эту диссертацию, усевшись на последнем ряду в кабинете. Понятно теперь, почему именно Кавилла назначили его тьютором — сам Арми выбрал по настоянию деда-нефтяника тему про бурение и добычу черного золота в Тихом океане. 

Арми сворачивает страницу с текстом диссертации и открывает страничку Кавилла в базе университета. Интересы: античная история, экология, механика, литература, спорт. Действительно, странно было бы без спорта. Не от природы же он такой крепыш. Арми поднимает глаза и смотрит на вещающего для полусонных, еще пребывающих на каникулах большей частью мозга студентов. Парни скучают и только изредка что-то записывают, а вот девушки, как и ожидалось, смотрят на молодого доктора так, словно перед ними минимум Брэд Питт. Арми подпирает щеку кулаком, растекаясь по столу, и зевает во всю глотку. Морские нефтегазовые сооружения. Жесть. Ему ведь еще текст выпускной работы надо начинать. Когда-нибудь начнет. Не сегодня. 

Кавилл ведет неплохо. Он выглядит немного смущенным первые несколько минут, а потом, словно пытаясь самого себя убедить, что все нормально и стесняться нечего, начинает довольно бойко вводить студентов в курс дела. 

— Я прошу от вас только одного — внимания и ответственности, — Кавилл откладывает маркер, которым писал на доске свое имя и свои контакты, и надевает очки. В этот момент девица, сидящая перед Арми, почему-то судорожно вздыхает. Арми протягивает руку, которой не нужно подпирать тяжелую голову, и тыкает девчонку в лопатку. 

— Что? — возмущенно шипит она, оборачиваясь. 

— Привет, я Арми. 

Видимо, у него получилось улыбнуться очень мило — девушка смущенно опускает глаза на секунду, потом снова смотрит на него и улыбается в ответ. Хорошенькая какая, на Хэпберн смахивает. Что она забыла вообще в такой замечательный день на нудном семинаре?

— Я Джейн.

— И что ты тут делаешь, Джейн? — Арми наклоняется ближе, ложится грудью на парту — с его ростом трудно быть незаметным и не получить по ушам за болтовню. — В какой ты группе?

— С Мэттью. У нас проект по дорожному строительству. 

Арми мгновение уверен, что ослышался. Какого хрена тогда она вообще делает тут?!

— Мистер Хаммер, вам нехорошо? 

Конечно, надел свои увеличительные стекла — и все видит. Арми выпрямляется и откидывается на спинку стула:

— Нет, мне просто отлично, — и подмигивает все еще смотрящей на него Джейн-с-дорожным-строительством. 

Кавилл хмурит лоб и приоткрывает рот, словно собирается возмутиться, но ничего не говорит и кивает, соглашаясь, видимо, с голосами в своей голове. 

— Извините, профессор Кавилл, — Джейн, предательница, отворачивается от Арми, и теперь ему видно только, что она теребит волосы. Где-то Арми читал, что девушки так делают, когда им нравится объект наблюдения. — Продолжайте, пожалуйста. Ужасно интересно. 

Арми закатывает глаза и фыркает. Да, жуть прямо, как интересно. Не оторвешься. Несколько девушек с передних рядов оборачиваются на Арми и неодобрительно шикают. Вот оно как, думает Арми. Решили показать симпатичному преподу, что нет мужчин в мире, кроме него, светозарного. Удачи, девушки. Может, у вас получится его соблазнить, и вы будете лишены счастья слушать его нудный треп. Может, вам он простит за красивые глаза ваше нежелание учить эту муть. 

После занятия Арми собирается нарочито медленно — интересно посмотреть, как Кавилл будет реагировать на студенток. А ведь они явно полезут к нему с кучей вопросов: есть ли у него дополнительные занятия, чем он развлекается на досуге, не хочет ли он помочь им с их проектами... У Арми не так много вещей с собой: ноутбук и карандаш — но он засовывает их в сумку со скоростью старой и больной черепахи. Что же, зрелище действительно стоит того, чтобы устроить такое представление — вокруг кафедры, за которой стоит Кавилл, вьются все девушки аудитории и даже парочка парней. Не то надеются тоже произвести на профессора впечатление, пару раз похлопав ресничками, не то пытаются поподробнее рассмотреть нового соперника в войне за женские сердца Бристольского университета. Кавилл снимает очки, аккуратно сует их в нагрудный карман рубашки и улыбается — не то смущенно, не то просто устало. Всем одинаково. Кивает, что-то тихо отвечает. Арми прислоняется бедром к парте и складывает руки на груди. Жаждущие профессорского тела и расположения напоминают щупальца исполинского осьминога, и осьминог этот подбирается все ближе и ближе к профессору. 

А профессор — да ну ладно, серьезно что ли? — отступает все ближе и ближе к доске. Ему неуютно, ему... страшно? Арми сочувствует несчастному симпатяге-физику. Хреново наверное, когда природа не обделила тебя ничем, а всем важно только одно. Лицо у Кавилла то еще. На нем и удивление написано, и расстройство, и — Арми явно видит это в изгибе его рта, который уже мало напоминает приветливую полуулыбку — презрение. Ему не нравится. Ему наплевать на красивых девчонок. Он же четко сказал все в самом начале занятия.

— Эй, что там насчет внимания и ответственности? — гаркает Арми. Щебет девушек стихает моментально — будто кто-то нажал на кнопку выключения звука. Все взгляды тут же обращаются к нему, и один из этих взглядов полон искренней благодарности.

— Нам с мистером Хаммером нужно поговорить наедине, — говорит Кавилл и делает шаг обратно к кафедре. Девушки и юноши отступают, как волна от берега. Арми видит на их лицах сияющие неоном надписи «ну и козлина!»

Когда в кабинете никого не остается, кроме них двоих, Кавилл подхватывает рюкзак и спускается к партам. Он смотрит на Арми, но молчит — опять прощупывает. И, кажется, на этот раз все-таки замечает в студенте нечто приятное.

— Спасибо, — он подходит ближе и протягивает руку. — Терпеть не могу, когда так получается.

Арми пожимает руку профессора. Ладонь у того большая, крепкая, сухая. Приятная. И смотрит Кавилл прямо в глаза, хотя всего пару секунд.

— Да не за что, — Арми усмехается. — Вы первый год преподаете?

Кавилл кивает и присаживается, не снимая с плеча рюкзак, на край парты. Арми тоже решает, что стоит присесть — может, сейчас у них получится наладить контакт. Нормальный же парень, вроде, этот профессор. Нудный, конечно, но хоть не такой придурок, как показалось при первой встрече.

— Знаете, вам точно предложат пару... индивидуальных занятий, — Арми многозначительно поднимает брови и как бы невзначай тыкает языком в щеку изнутри. Кавилл не краснеет, не бледнеет — не семинарист же он, в конце концов, — но отводит глаза, словно не услышал или не понял очевидный намек. Арми прочищает горло и решает пояснить для особо одаренных: — Ну, приватное занятие по механике. Ну, чтобы вы объяснили строение и принципы расширения рабочего тела для поступательного движения поршня... 

Кавилл бросает на него косой взгляд исподлобья и медленно, почти по слогам произносит:

— Мистер Хаммер.

Арми смеется, запрокинув голову. Во взгляде профессора нет даже тени недовольства или возмущения. Он тоже веселится, просто почему-то не так откровенно, как Арми. Ну и дурак, шутка-то смешная, хоть и плоская, как Кейт Мосс. Мог бы и поржать вдоволь. Но Кавилл только пытается проглотить растущую улыбку — и у него это получается. К сожалению.

— Вы что-то хотели мне сказать? — говорит Арми, отсмеявшись. — Я вряд ли попаду на пару рекомендованных семинаров сегодня — у меня тренировка в четыре. Но потом я смогу, наверное, если постараюсь, но я не обещаю, потому что...

Кавилл вскидывает брови и качает головой:

— Нет. Я ничего не хотел вам сказать. Я просто хотел немного прийти в себя.

Арми захлопывает рот, хотя у него заготовлена целая речь о причинах, мешающих ему учиться как того хочет его тьютор. Не надо. Не сейчас.

— Ладно. Тогда до встречи, профессор Кавилл.

— До встречи, мистер Хаммер. Удачи на тренировке, — Кавилл встает и направляется в лаборантскую, а Арми — к двери в коридор. Неожиданный порыв настигает его, когда он уже взялся за ручку, а Кавилл почти скрылся в спецпомещении.

— Профессор Кавилл! Приходите посмотреть, может? Это будет круто, сегодня первый раз после каникул в лодки сядем.

Кавилл не выходит, только замирает на пороге лаборантской.

— Не смогу, к сожалению. Извините.

Ну и ладно, решает Арми, шагая по коридору в сторону лекционного зала. Попробовать стоило. Может, этот Кавилл и правда не такой унылый. Может, еще получится его расшевелить. Но явно не красивыми глазами.


	2. II. Арми.

Естественно, Арми уже к концу второй недели учебы забивает на большинство пунктов в списке, выданном Кавиллом. Три года жил спокойно — и последний проживет. Единственное, чем отличается четвертый курс обучения от всех предыдущих — надо написать чертову выпускную работу. Арми тошнит от одной мысли, что надо хотя бы начать.

На семинарах Кавилла, тем не менее, Арми появляется и даже работает, но не особенно напрягаясь. Пару раз опаздывает, пару раз отпрашивается уйти пораньше — появляется куча гораздо более интересных дел. Однажды они с Крисом срываются с занятий, потому что кто-то видел недалеко от университета Роберта дель Найя. Надо же посмотреть на крутого мужика, можно даже его обнять, если постараться. Можно даже предложить ему пива выпить. Естественно, они с Крисом стачивают ноги, бегая недалеко от парка, но 3D не находится, и Арми, махнув рукой на всю эту затею — хотя, конечно, все равно было весело, — садится на скамейку в тенечке.

— Лучше бы мы тупо купили билет на концерт и потом угостили его спиртным в баре клуба, — рассуждает Крис. Арми разваливается по сиденью, закидывает руки на спинку и расслабляет шею, позволяя голове висеть как у мертвеца. Усталое осеннее солнышко приятно печет затылок. Жаль, что он не в Калифорнии. Можно было бы валяться мордой в песок и лениво тянуть колу из бутылки, пока океан щиплет волнами за пятки.

— Да ладно, зато пропустили все самое скучное, — вздыхает Арми. Крис присаживается рядом и тоже разваливается на лавочке. Теперь они, два здоровяка, занимают ее всю.

— Что с тьютором? Я его тут видел, — говорит Крис. Арми косится на него заинтересованно:

— Продолжай.

— Он завернул студента-третьекурсника, который пытался строить ему глазки. Не хотел сдавать тест.

Арми кивает. Чего и следовало ожидать.

— Вообще, все думали, что он гей, — вещает дальше Крис. Все-таки главная сплетница их курса — он, этот дубина-баковый. — Но, кажется, он просто асексуален.

— А что, хорошенький третьекурсник был? — Арми вытягивает ноги вперед, прямо на дорожку, пока по ней никто не бежит, не идет и не едет.

— Ничего такой. Я бы вдул.

— Фу, Крис! — Арми хохочет. — Фу, как некультурно! Никто не поверит, что ты учился в частной школе!

Естественно, марафон омерзительных шуток про частные школы продолжается еще минут пятнадцать — ровно до того момента, как Арми замечает на горизонте фигуру тьютора. Такого только слепой не заметит.

Профессор Кавилл легкой трусцой бежит в их сторону. В шортах и в майке. И никаких очков.

— Хорошо бежит… — тянет Крис над ухом. Тоже увидел. Арми одновременно хочется свалить в кусты, потому что становится немного стыдно — в учебное время тьютор увидит его в парке, и хочется остаться на месте, поприветствовать преподавателя, спросить, часто ли он тут бегает, можно ли присоединиться к нему — это же просто прекрасная возможность завязать дружеские отношения.

Арми не делает ни того, ни другого. Кавилл замечает его и Криса и притормаживает около их скамейки.

— У вас закончились занятия, мистер Хаммер? — Кавилл удивленно изгибает бровь. Какая активная мимика. И сколько насмешки в голосе. Арми сражен наповал — неожиданно видеть преподавателя таким… общительным даже после эпизода со спасением утопающего в женском внимании. — Здравствуйте, мистер…

— Крис. Просто Крис. Я у вас не занимаюсь.

Арми поворачивается к другу и гневно таращит на него глаза — ну что за грубости. Кавиллу, кажется, все равно. Его даже забавляет ситуация — он снова пытается проглотить растягивающую губы улыбку, и в этот раз ничего не получается. Улыбался бы он так почаще, думает Арми, и занудство не казалось бы таким уж недостатком.

— Да, закончились, — Арми смотрит на экран мобильного. — Минут десять как.

Кавилл поджимает губы, вскидывает голову, словно пытается рассмотреть здание университета вдалеке, но Арми прекрасно знает — не удастся. Слишком далеко. За десять минут не добежишь.

— Чудесно, — кивает Кавилл и вытирает пот со лба. — Что же, хорошего вам вечера, молодые люди. И, мистер Хаммер, я жду от вас завтра первые наброски плана по вашей работе. Пришлите до трех.

Арми кивает, с ужасом понимая, что даже не помнит, как точно звучит тема. А ночью им с Крисом предстоит довольно занятное развлечение. Не до плана будет, совсем не до плана.

Арми смотрит вслед убегающему трусцой профессору и ловит себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляд от его ног. Крепких, стройных, просто обалденно выглядящих ног.

***

А ночью они с Крисом устраивают беспрецедентную дрянь.

Никто до них не пробирался в главную аудиторию Бристольского университета ночью с целью гульнуть. Наверное, ночью эта аудитория никому нафиг не сдалась. Арми, как самый высокий из компании, залезает в окно библиотеки и уводит из-под носа спящего охранника связку ключей. Тот даже не шевелится, когда Арми сшибает стенд с буклетами, уходя с места преступления. Почему главная аудитория? Арми под дулом автомата не объяснит, почему. Просто это круто.

Они заходят через чёрный ход, но чувствуют себя королями. Арми, зажав в зубах бумажный пакет с бургерами, открывает двойные двери и нарочито галантно кланяется:

— Господа и дамы, — он обводит взглядом хихикающий девушек, среди которых Сью, неравнодушная к нему с самого «Конца света» — Арми боится думать, что он тогда вытворял. — Добро пожаловать.

В этой аудитории он бывает редко — там проводятся потоковые лекции, а их мало на последних курсах. Но один раз за первые недели четвертого курса он тут успел отметиться — была открытая лекция, устроенная Кавиллом. Приходил какой-то мужик, кажется, нынешний начальник Джерсийского парка. Рассказывал про важность сохранения исчезающих видов. Арми благополучно проспал всю эту зеленую муть и на выходе получил неодобрительный тяжелый взгляд Кавилла. Неужели он правда наблюдал за ним, за одним только Арми Хаммером из всех спящих студентов?

Девушки, пританцовывая, заходят в аудиторию, Крис хлопает Арми по плечу — молодец, мол, офигенно придумал. Арми ставит пакет с фаст-фудом на кафедру и втыкает вилку небольших, но мощных колонок в розетку, протягивает проводок от них до айфона. Никто не услышит — охранник в главном здании один, и тот спит в своей комнате у входа. А до этого входа пилить и пилить по длинным коридорам.

Сначала они просто сплетничают про сокурсников, про преподавателей, Арми, развалившись на преподавательском стуле и закинув ноги на кафедру, лениво жует бигмак и так же лениво участвует в обсуждении профессора Кавилла. Около семидесяти процентов компании говорят, что он гей, оставшаяся часть, преимущественно парни, уверены, что он тайно женат или импотент.

— Это почему? — Арми комкает бумажную обертку с остатками соуса и салата и точным броском отправляет ее в мусорку в углу аудитории.

— Он не ведется ни на телок, ни на парней, — говорит та самая Джейн с дорожного строительства и открывает бутылку вина. — Я попробовала к нему подкатить после третьего занятия. Ну, вы знаете, что мне не оценка от него нужна, да?

Аудитория кивает, Арми вздыхает и делает музыку чуть громче.

— Ну вот. Я подготовилась, я почитала про его интересы. Я потрещала с ним за античку. И что в результате? Он сказал, что мне стоит прекратить использовать википедию как главный источник знаний!

Все сидящие покатываются со смеху, и гогот их перекрывает биты из колонок. Только Арми не смеется. Арми тупо смотрит в стену, оглушенный пониманием: никаких дружеских отношений установить не получится, если он реально не будет работать. Кавиллу нравятся умные, видимо. Пока остальные будут пытаться добиться расположения этого преподавателя привычными для лентяев способами, Арми должен будет делать вид, что он умеет работать головой. Что же. Арми Хаммер себя дураком не считает — осталось только убедить Кавилла в том, что его подопечный не идиот. А там, глядишь, и к дружеским отношениям перейдут, и тьютор поможет ему с выпускной работой, и глаза на прогулы закроет — как смышленому студенту, защищающему честь университета в соревнованиях, не помочь?

***

Смышленому студенту, думает Арми, сидя у дверей кабинета декана. Смышленому студенту, блядь. Обалдеть какой смышленый, умница просто, первое место на конкурсе «Мудила года» в категории «Провал с огоньком».

Нет, ну кто мог предположить, что охраннику вздумается прошвырнуться по зданию лекционного корпуса? Никто. А что он решит прошвырнуться именно тогда, когда Арми и еще трое решат взорвать? Никто! А что зайдет он ровно в тот момент, когда косяк — бомба, большая Берта, а не косяк! — будет именно в руках у Арми Хаммера? Бинго! Вы снова попали в яблочко! Никто!

— Друзья, блядь, — шипит Арми сквозь зубы. Все моментально отмазались — мол, извините, но мы так, только вино и пиво, ну еще вон бутылка крепкого, но мы ее не начали даже, простите, мы больше так не будем. Выговоры, обещание сделать пометки в личных делах — и все. Арми же еле уломал охранника не вызывать полицию. Тот, мужик старой закалки, считающий, что между марихуаной и героином разницы принципиальной нет, уже готов был сдать Хаммера в руки правосудия и свидетельствовать против злостного наркомана. Спасло, видимо, только везение и большие честные глаза — на тот момент еще не покрасневшие. «Я первый раз, правда, сэр! Давайте лучше к декану, а?»

Потому-то Арми и сидит у кабинета декана в семь утра. Собрание важных шишек начнется через тридцать минут, и Арми морально готовится к тому, что ему сейчас тонну дерьма на голову выльют. Припомнят все прогулы, все пересдачи, все шалости. Явка в нетрезвом виде на лекцию и катание на одном велосипеде вчетвером по кампусу, закончившееся травмами у попавшегося на пути представителя делегации из какого-то немецкого университета, теперь реально кажутся шалостями. Кража ключей, хулиганство, наркотики в здании лекционного корпуса. Блестяще, Хаммер. Просто класс.

После бессонной ночи Арми срубает, он еле остается в сознании. Периодически он проваливается в беспамятство на несколько минут и снова просыпается, трет ладонями лицо, зевает так, что челюсти болят. Господи, ну где они все? Уже больше получаса прошло, точно больше. А он сидит тут с пяти утра — охранник запретил выходить из здания. Видимо, побоялся, что студент сбежит. Хотя куда бежать? И зачем? Арми хочется помыться, лечь в кровать и проспать сутки.

Еще через пять минут Арми решает, что прилечь просто необходимо, но скамеечка слишком мала. Зато в коридоре есть огромный подоконник, и он кажется Арми самой удобной и уютной постелью на всем белом свете, он манит, он объят божественным сиянием, как ангелы на картинах. Арми снимает толстовку, подкладывает ее под голову, и, оставшись в одной футболке, устраивается на подоконнике. Раннее солнышко приятно греет, и Арми выключается через секунду после того, как закрывает глаза.

— Мистер Хаммер, вас уже выселили из общежития?

Арми едва не падает, резко садится и пытается проморгаться. Кажется, только улегся, всего мгновение назад. Что за закон подлости? Но часы на запястье показывают, что прошло уже двадцать минут.

— Сейчас явится декан. Советую вам прийти в себя.

Профессор Кавилл. Взлохмаченный, словно его только что самого разбудили, в очках, воротник рубашки неаккуратно заломлен справа. Арми кашляет в кулак и показывает на свою шею:

— У вас воротник… того.

Кавилл хмурится, но понимает, поправляет ткань.

— Придумали, что будете говорить в свое оправдание?

Арми приоткрывает рот, захлопывает его, снова открывает. Нет, он точно ничего сейчас сказать не сможет. Что тут скажешь?

— Вы сегодня просто необычайно красноречивы, — вздыхает Кавилл. Арми предпочитает не реагировать на ехидство в голосе тьютора. Кавилл вдруг поворачивается спиной к подоконнику и подтягивается на руках, садится рядом с Арми. — И слава богу. Говорить буду я.

Арми чувствует, что его брови сейчас встретятся с его волосами. Кавилл будет выступать на собрании?

— Профессор, я… — Арми хочет объяснить, что правда не собирался попадаться, что он, конечно, придурок полный, но эта выходка и правда перебор, что он раскаивается. Но Кавилл качает головой:

— Не надо. Вы меня расстроили.

Почему-то эта короткая фраза, к которой Арми, в общем-то, привык — ему не раз и не два такое заявляли, — бьет очень больно и отзывается в солнечном сплетении скребущим эхо. Расстроил тьютора. Молодец. Доказал, что смышленый.

Они молча сидят рядом еще десять минут. Кавилл крепко сжимает зубы — Арми видит, как ходят желваки на его скулах, как напрягается линяя челюсти. Кавилл дышит тихо и глубоко — словно собирается с вышки в воду прыгать. Арми же мучается головной болью, желанием спать и стыдом — жгучим и гадким, совершенно необъяснимым. Перед деканом, перед всем преподавательским составом, даже перед дедом, который снимет ему голову, если дойдет до исключения, Арми не стыдно. Преподы ему чужие, дед сам виноват, знал ведь, что учеба — это не для его внука. Но вот перед Кавиллом под землю провалиться хочется. Арми ведь первый его подопечный, и Кавилл не раз говорил, что надеется на него и его выпускную работу, Кавилл искренне заинтересован в его теме — это видно, Кавилл правда подбирал все эти семинары и лекции, книжки и журнальные статьи для него, не для себя. Кавилл, нудный Кавилл — вот перед кем Арми стыдно до чертиков.

Кавилл замечает декана первый, спрыгивает с подоконника и хлопает Арми по колену — давай, мол, и ты слезай. Арми стекает на пол, натягивает толстовку и приглаживает волосы — насколько это возможно.

— Генри? — декан явно удивлен — его толстые кустистые брови изгибаются в две кривоватые галочки. В голове Арми мелькает мысль, что Кавилла при нем еще никто не называл по имени, а оно очень подходит тьютору. Почему подходит, Арми понять не может — это слишком сложное логическое построение для его убитого мозга.

— Я узнал о происшествии час назад, пришел сразу, — Кавилл вежливо улыбается, но улыбка, как часто бывает у него, до глаз не доходит. — Мистер Хаммер — мой подопечный, я посчитал, что должен присутствовать.

Декан неопределенно хмыкает, но, открыв дверь, пропускает их обоих в кабинет. Арми кожей чувствует — исключат. К хренам собачьим. Даже Кавилл за него не вступится. Такие правильные ребята никогда не прут против системы. Да и что тут переть? Это как попытаться остановить поезд, встав на рельсах голышом — никаких шансов.

Сыплющиеся градом обвинения от преподавателей становятся белым шумом, и Арми начинает клевать носом. Лишь изредка он отвечает на те вопросы, которые ему задают.

— Раскаиваетесь ли вы?

— Конечно.

— Вы понимаете, что вы сделали?

— Да.

— Сколько раз вам уже объявляли выговор?

— За этот семестр или вообще?

В этот момент Арми слышит сдавленный смешок. Кавилл что, ржет?

— Я считаю, мистер Хаммер, что вы уже достаточно испытывали наше терпение, — начинает замдекана, удивительно мерзкого вида мужик за шестьдесят. — При всём уважении, я бы понял, если бы вы приносили университету хоть какую-нибудь пользу, но…

Арми сжимает кулаки — да что за черт?! Какую пользу?! Вдруг на его запястье ложится ладонь Кавилла — длиннопалая, цепкая, сильная. Арми поднимает глаза и ловит взгляд тьютора, в котором явственно читается: «Не надо».

Часть радужки левого глаза Кавилла коричневая, Арми замечает это только сейчас, и эта деталь настолько его завораживает, что он забывает про поднимающийся в груди гнев, проглатывает вертящиеся на языке оскорбления, которые должны были вылиться на замдекана и остальных.

— …но вы даже тренировки умудряетесь прогуливать. Уж не поэтому ли, уважаемый первый загребной, наш университет который год выступает на регате отвратительно?

— Я не думаю, что это относится к обсуждаемой теме.

Кабинет, до этого гудящий от перешёптываний, враз становится тихим, как склеп.

— Простите?

Кавилл снимает очки, отпускает руку Арми и поднимается со своего места.

— Позвольте, я выскажусь. На правах тьютора мистера Хаммера.

Арми видит — все ждут, что сейчас Кавилл добьет ученичка. Что еще может в такой ситуации сделать тот, кто ни в какую не поддается на провокации со стороны симпатичных студенток и студентов и действует исключительно в рамках устава университета? Жаль, как жаль, что эта история случилась так рано. Может быть, если бы у Арми было чуть больше времени, они с Кавиллом подружились бы, ну хоть немножечко, и тогда был бы шанс.

Кавилл внимательным взглядом обводит сидящих в кабинете и начинает:

— Я прошу вас оставить мистера Хаммера в университете. Я считаю, что исключение в данном случае не принесет пользы никому и наказанием являться не будет.

Арми слушает тихий мягкий голос открыв рот, как и все вокруг. Кавилл не ярится, не требует, не играет интонациями — он абсолютно ровно и спокойно говорит, что лично заинтересован в том, чтобы работа мистера Хаммера над его темой была продолжена, что возьмет дело под личный контроль — гораздо более жесткий, чем сейчас, — что сборная по гребле потеряет отличного спортсмена, что каждый может оступиться и, насколько бы серьезным ни был проступок, нужно дать провинившемуся еще один шанс.

Никогда раньше, кажется, Кавилл на памяти Арми не говорил так долго без перерывов. Нет, на семинарах он не молчит, но там все строго по теме занятия, а тут… Арми слушает и ощущает, как по телу растекается весенним теплом благодарность. Даже если эти увещевания ни к чему не приведут, Кавилл все равно молодец. Поддержал так поддержал.

— Я считаю, что у мистера Хаммера выдающиеся способности, — говорит Кавилл, и декан, не выдержав, фыркает:

— О да. Мы все заметили. Нарушать правила так часто, как это делает он — действительно выдающаяся способность.

Кавилл закусывает губу и чуть щурится. Арми смотрит то на декана, то на тьютора, то опять на декана. Что будет? Неужели есть шанс?

— Это только один из многочисленных талантов мистера Хаммера, — Кавилл улыбается. — Он очень неглупый молодой человек. Предположу, что он просто сам пока не осознает свои возможности.

Арми едва удерживается от порыва встать и крепко обнять Кавилла. Вот правда, приятно, до слез приятно, что за него вступились.

— Предположу, что у вас слишком мало опыта, чтобы осознать, что это не таланты, — тянет декан. У Кавилла дергается уголок рта, напрягаются мышцы рук, пальцы мертвой хваткой вцепляются в край стола. Он злится. Черт, он злится!

— Тогда не стоит лишать меня возможности получить этот опыт.

Кабинет снова погружается в молчание. Арми осознает, что задержал дыхание, когда заговорили про отсутствие опыта, и потому шумно выдыхает.

— Мистер Хаммер, оставьте нас, — декан кивает в сторону выхода. — Подождите в коридоре.

Арми не хочется уходить. Почему-то кажется, что стоит ему выйти — и на Кавилла, вздумавшего интеллигентно бунтовать, эти университетские вампиры кинутся всей сворой, чтобы разорвать молодое живое тело. Но Кавилл кивает ему, и Арми с сожалением прикрывает за собой дверь.

Почему Кавилл решил его выгородить? Неужели правда считает подающим надежды? Он ведь не очень активничал на его семинарах, так и не сел за план работы, шутил неудачно — тьютор только бровь изгибал непонимающе, -прогуливал, попадался Кавиллу на глаза в учебное время вне аудиторий и ловил исключительно неодобрительные взгляды. Почему он за него вступился?

— Мистер Хаммер.

Арми оборачивается. Кавилл прикрывает за собой дверь и совершенно по-мальчишески выдыхает с облегчением — показательно так, как студент после тяжелого экзамена.

— Вы остаетесь.

Арми представляет, как выглядит сейчас — дурной пес, которому протягивают косточку. От улыбки трещит в ушах.

— Мистер Кавилл, вы просто оху… обалденный! Вы просто невероятный! Вы супер!

Кажется, Кавилл смущается. У него даже скулы краснеют. Мило, кстати, выглядит. Арми уже собирается подойти и от избытка чувств обнять тьютора, но тот вдруг становится серьезным, как какая-нибудь особа королевских кровей на парадном портрете — видимо, угадывает, что ему грозят медвежьи объятия.

— Но учтите, мистер Хаммер, — Кавилл поправляет очки, — теперь вы будете отчитываться передо мной каждую неделю. Я буду передавать отчеты в деканат. Очень и очень надеюсь, что вы больше меня не разочаруете. Один проступок — и я сам буду ходатайствовать о вашем отчислении.

Арми замирает:

— Я постараюсь, мистер Кавилл! Очень постараюсь!

Кавилл смотрит недоверчиво, тихо вздыхает и улыбается:

— Я надеюсь на вас.

Они идут вместе к выходу из университета — Кавилл сказал, что у него сегодня нет занятий, а Арми просто представить себе не может, что есть варианты кроме как оказаться в кровати. Спать. Срочно. Немедленно. Может быть, поесть, но сначала — спать. Долго. Сладко. Возможно, похрапывая.

— Может быть, кофе? — Кавилл кивает в сторону кафетерия. Арми с трудом сдерживает очередной зевок. Вот он, этот шанс. Давай, проф на контакт пошел.

— Простите, — Арми разводит руками. — Я не уверен, что мне хватит сил даже до постели добраться.

Кавилл понимающе улыбается — немного грустно, уголки губ едва вздрагивают:

— Тогда удачи. Отсыпайтесь. Но помните про план. Перенесём срок сдачи на сутки.

Арми хмыкает. Нет, все-таки его тьютор — редкий зануда.

— Генри, — повторяет Арми себе под нос, пока идет до комнаты, пока раздевается, пока укладывается на кровать — ничком, лицом в подушку, — Генри, Генри, Генри.


	3. III. Арми.

Арми отчитывается за все: за посещение и непосещение семинарских занятий, за тренировки, за работу над текстом, за тесты, за прочитанные книги по теме, за практические занятия в лабораториях, за свою часть группового проекта... За каждый вздох, чих, поворот головы и движение большим пальцем. 

Они встречаются с Кавиллом по субботам. Пока позволяет погода — в кампусе, недалеко от лабораторного корпуса, прямо на траве под раскидистым деревом. Кавилл сам предлагает это место:

— Это как раз на пересечении вашего пути с субботней утренней тренировки и моего пути из лабораторий домой. 

Кавилл спрашивает, какие темы и вопросы разбирали на занятиях, требует показывать записи, наработки, иногда даже заводит разговор о какой-нибудь фигне, касающейся предметов, на которые записан Арми. В такие моменты Арми жалеет, что все эти предметы преподает не Кавилл. Он рассказывает действительно занятные вещи, нужные, полезные, и даже к его манере вкапываться в тему чересчур глубоко Арми привыкает. Больше всего радует, что Кавилла интересует не только физика и нефтеплатформы. Например, один раз Арми опаздывает на пятнадцать минут и обнаруживает Кавилла под деревом с «Метаморфозами» Овидия. Честно говоря, Арми понятия не имел, что это за книга, просто увидел обложку, а потом погуглил. Попробовал почитать. Не вышло. Но Кавилл получил еще два очка: в столбик «круто» и в столбик «гик». Только у него получалось одновременно зарабатывать очки и туда, и туда одним действием. 

Конечно, изображая приличного студента, Арми выматывается просто зверски. Приходится хотя бы краем глаза пробегаться по статьям, действительно успевать на семинары, что-то записывать, а ведь еще есть гребля. Их уже загнали в бассейны, потому что погода начала портиться, но легче не стало. С Крисом Арми теперь видится только на тренировках — они сидят на одном тренажере, один загребной, второй баковый.

— Как вообще? — спрашивает Крис. Арми долго с ним не разговаривал после той истории с лекционной аудиторией, но потом решил, что, в общем-то, обижаться он должен только на себя.

— Ничего, — Арми отвечает между гребками, на выдохах, — нормально. Хороший. 

— Что, даже не нудит? — удивляется Крис. Он, конечно, прекрасно помнит, какое впечатление у Арми было после первой встречи с тьютором. 

— Нет. Отлично просто. 

И Арми не врет. Кавилл ему нравится. Гораздо больше, чем старик Кингсли, упокой, господи, его душу. 

Во-первых, Кавилл после долгих уговоров все-таки соглашается сходить и посмотреть на соревнование между курсами в конце октября, в последний солнечный денек английской осени. Арми, устроившись в скифе, ежится от холодного ветра, рисующего на поверхности реки, и видит Кавилла на одной из трибун. Его тьютор выделяется из всех пришедших. Только теперь Арми в полной мере осознает, что Кавилл высокий — рядом с Арми ведь все кажутся низенькими, — действительно стройный, статный, красивый молодой мужчина. На Кавилле шерстяное пальто, университетский шарф, волосы растрепаны — с их первой с Арми встречи тьютор оброс. Кавилл чувствует взгляд Арми и смотрит четко на него. В ответ Арми машет рукой и показывает два больших пальца: здорово, что пришли. Арми иррационально счастлив — будто ему пони подарили. Нет, вагон пони, табун пони. И все это не «дарим сейчас, а ты знай, что к Рождеству», нет. На Рождество еще будет какой-нибудь крутой подарок. 

В этот раз Арми старается изо всех сил, и весь мир на его стороне — остальные гребут слаженно, и восьмерка четверокурсников обходит ближайшего соперника на полтора корпуса. Сходя на берег, Арми чувствует, что малышка Англия впервые за четыре года не жмет ему в плечах. 

Во-вторых, Кавилл немного ослабляет дисциплину. Случается это после того, как в очередную субботу Арми, взмокший, как конь после скачек, разве что пена с шеи не брызжет, прибегает на обычное место встречи на полчаса позже, совершенно не готовый разговаривать — утренняя тренировка длилась три часа и выжала последние силы. Он плюхается на скамейку — не так давно под деревом поставили что-то вроде стола для пикника — и роняет голову на сложенные ладони. 

— Профессор Кавилл, я сейчас сдохну, — бурчит Арми в столешницу.

Кавилл не начинает гнусавить про обязательства и ответственность, про «надо» — он уходит куда-то минут на пятнадцать. Арми не поднимает головы — на это нужно много энергии, а ее нет, плечи воют, шея горит, в ушах шарашит бит, не снившийся ни одному хардкорному рэперу. Кавилл возвращается с двумя стаканами кофе и ставит один прямо перед Арми:

— Пейте. Сейчас, пока горячий. И пойдёмте ко мне. Тут недалеко. 

Арми выпрямляется — со скрипом, кажется. Кавилл смотрит на него выжидающе. В пальто, в аккуратном пуловере, идеально выглаженном и чистом. Арми в пропотевшей футболке под пожеванной после трех часов в шкафчике раздевалки толстовкой чувствует себя ужасно грязным, одетым совсем не к месту. Может, карма у него такая — все время приходить домой к тьютору в непотребном виде?

— Я сейчас... — боже, даже говорить трудно! — Я сейчас позвоню соседу по комнате, спрошу, вернулся ли он уже.

— Зачем? — Кавилл удивленно изгибает бровь. От стаканчика кофе в его руке идет пар, и Арми вспоминает, что ему, вообще-то, сказали свой выпить. Первый глоток обжигает язык и небо, но Арми чувствует, как горячее идет по пищеводу. Боже, да этот Кавилл сам ангел!

— Я потерял свою пару ключей, новые еще не сделали, — поясняет Арми и снова прикладывается к стаканчику. Пальцы дрожат после долгих часов с веслом. — Поэтому мне приходится договариваться с соседом. 

— Может быть, мы сразу пойдем ко мне, разберемся с отчетностью... — Кавилл явно не догоняет, и Арми приходится сказать:

— Я воняю, как псина. Я бы сполоснулся. Неудобно как-то. А Крис, кажется, собирался в город после тренировки... Черт. 

Кавилл усмехается — кажется, закусывает уголки рта, чтобы не засмеяться в полную силу, — отводит глаза и качает головой.

— Господи, мистер Хаммер. Неудобно — оказаться с косяком в зубах перед охранником. Пойдёмте, я всё равно забыл дома бумаги. 

Арми смотрит на Кавилла во все глаза и только кофе прихлебывает. Нет, ну правда, он совсем дурак? 

— Мистер Хаммер, — вздыхает Кавилл и наклоняет голову к левому плечу. — Вы простудитесь, если мы и дальше будем тут сидеть. Я дам вам полотенце. И чистую футболку. 

Вау. Вау. Вау! Тьютор предложил помыться у него. Вот это офигенная история. Вот это можно будет рассказать Крису. Он упадет просто! Арми пару секунд представляет, как с хохотом баковый сгибается до земли, а потом вдруг понимает — да, в общем, ничего такого и нет. Кавилл просто мировой парень. Искренне ведь предлагает помощь, заботится. А Крис усвистел после тренировки и даже не подумал о лучшем друге. 

— Вас это точно не смутит? — решает уточнить Арми на всякий случай, а то мало ли. Его самого, в принципе, не смущает — главное помыться. Кавилл снова улыбается, на этот раз широко:

— Нет. Пошли. Вы же можете идти?

— С трудом, — хмыкает Арми и тяжело и медленно поднимается на ноги. — Эти тренировки меня в гроб вгонят. 

— Понимаю, — Кавилл подстраивается под его медленный шаг, и они идут в сторону выхода с территории университета. — Я играл в регбийной команде. 

— Я так и знал! — вопит Арми прямо посреди очередного глотка уже чуть остывшего кофе. Естественно, обливается. Кавилл хмурится — явно не понимает причин столь бурной реакции:

— Осторожнее, вы же захлебнетесь. 

— Не, нормально, это я всегда так, — Арми вытирает губы всей пятернёй. — Черт, я знал, я знал, что вы регбист. У вас плечи точно как у регбиста. И вообще вы такой... — Арми тормозит, потому что на языке уже пляшет слово «атлетичный», но это, наверное, прозвучит немного странно — откуда вообще в голове взялось это слово?! — Мощный. 

Губы Кавилла дергаются, будто он собирается что-то сказать, но все-таки не произносит ни звука. Только скулы его чуть краснеют. Кажется, думает Арми, тьютор не умеет принимать похвалу. Вообще. 

По дороге до дома Кавилла Арми, естественно, успевает остыть и даже немного замерзнуть. Пару раз Арми кажется, что тьютор собирается с силами, чтобы предложить свое пальто ему, но, слава всем святым, не предлагает — вот это точно было бы слишком. Больше они не разговаривают, хотя Арми пытается начать беседу: то заговорит про тренировки, то шутку вспомнит, то прокомментирует внешний вид кого-нибудь из прохожих. Кавилл только кивает — явно витает где-то за облаками, — задумчиво смотрит вперед, иногда вдруг хмурит лоб, вздыхает, задерживается внимательным взглядом на своих ботинках или стенах домов. Арми не первый раз замечает, что Кавилл может буквально выпасть из реальности — словно в черную дыру провалиться. И хрен ты догадаешься, о чем он в этот момент сам с собой рассуждает. Иногда Арми чувствует, как внутри, прямо над солнечным сплетением, скручивается змеиным клубком обида. Кавиллу интересно с самим собой, а не с ним. Хотя, конечно, почему этому умнику должно быть интересно со студентом-оболтусом?

— На второй этаж, вот полотенце, сейчас подыщу вам футболку и штаны, — Кавилл, на ходу скинув ботинки, успевает сбегать куда-то вглубь дома — только стук шагов по лестнице дробью рассыпается, — притащить банные принадлежности и только потом снять пальто. Арми за это время только разувается. Медленно. Одно неверное движение — и упадешь прямо тут, на чистенькой плитке в прихожей.

— Я быстро, — обещает Арми. Кавилл машет рукой и удаляется на кухню:

— Ничего страшного. Я пока сделаю нам чаю. 

Вот зараза, думает Арми. Когда были круассаны, чаю не заварил. Арми правда как-то неудобно: он тьютору ничего хорошего не сделал, а тот ему и кофе, и чаю, и в ванную, и «ничего страшного». С другой стороны, если это воспринимать с позитивной точки зрения — а это Арми Хаммер умеет получше многих, — то все эти приятные мелочи, водопадом ухнувшие на макушку, могут означать начало отличной дружбы. 

— Луи, — нарочито басит Арми, подражая голосу Хамфри Богарта и корча серьезную рожу перед зеркалом на дверце шкафчика, — это могло бы быть началом прекрасной дружбы. 

За дверью ванной раздаются шаги Кавилла, и Арми тут же на полную мощность включает душ. Только бы Кавилл не услышал его кривляний. 

В ванной Арми проводит минут сорок — не может заставить себя вылезти из горячей воды. Никакие доводы рассудка и совести не работают. В воде же так тепло и хорошо. Мышцы поют осанны центральному водопроводу и доброму хозяину этого дома. Арми сползает в воду, зажмурившись и заткнув нос, а потом, уже вынырнув, отфыркивается и замечает свое отражение на потолке. Мутное, конечно — потолок не зеркальный, а из какой-то штуки, похожей на сталь, да еще и запотел. Зачем Кавиллу такой? Для красоты? 

«Для любования красотой?» — говорит внутренний голос, и Арми цокает языком, откидываясь затылком на бортик ванной:

— Генри, Генри, Генри...

Футболка и штаны мягкие, уютные. Арми замечает маленькую эмблему на ткани. Морская пехота. Когда это Кавилл успел? Арми трет затылок полотенцем, наброшенным на плечи, и заглядывает в приоткрытую дверь. Кажется, за ней кабинет — стеллаж, большой стол с компьютером. Арми замечает коробки от разнообразного железа за креслом — видеокарты, еще какая-то дрянь. Арми во всем этом не очень разбирается, понимает только, что на такой зверюге, особенно учитывая здоровенный монитор, можно часами играть в какую-нибудь Лару Крофт. Вот его брат, геймер, наверное, взвыл бы от восторга. Арми аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь и направляется ко второй комнате на этаже. Наверное, там спальня. Любопытство берет верх над совестью, которая уже минут двадцать посылает сигналы «немедленно спускайся, засранец!», и Арми делает шаг, берется за ручку...

— Я думал, вы утонули. 

Арми подпрыгивает на месте и бьется головой об светильник на стене. Кавилл стоит на лестнице и смотрит очень неодобрительно — как раз на пальцы Арми, все еще сжимающие ручку двери. 

— Извините. Я заблудился. Немного. 

Кавилл все еще пилит Арми взглядом. Действительно, как можно не найти лестницу, если она прямо под носом? Арми старается выглядеть как можно более невинно. И Кавилл то ли делает вид, что поверил, то ли действительно верит.

— Пойдёмте. Надо отчетность заполнить. 

Они расправляются с бумагами быстро — у Арми волосы высохнуть не успевают. Кавилл не мучит измотанного студента — никаких подробных рассказов, никаких каверзных вопросов. Единственное, на чем тьютор останавливается подробно — выпускная работа. 

— Я сделал план и даже написал пару абзацев первой главы, — чтобы ложь не была такой уж очевидной, Арми усиленно изображает, что чай просто невообразимо вкусный, а потому надо изучить чашку с максимально возможным вниманием, и набивает рот бисквитами. Если честно, Арми ужасно неудобно, что приходится врать Кавиллу, но времени на написание текста просто нет, как нет и сил. Последнее время прилежный студент Хаммер выматывается так, что засыпает, едва раздевшись. 

Наверное, Кавилл понимает, что Арми ему врет. Наверное, ему это не нравится. Вторую чашку чая не предлагают. Арми печально дожевывает последнее печенье, пока тьютор сгружает чашки в мойку и молча раскладывает ведомости в только ему одному понятном порядке. 

— Напоминаю, — Кавилл забирает пустое блюдце из-под бисквитов, и Арми вздрагивает — кажется, сейчас что-то будет, — у вашей группы выступление на конференции через две недели. Я поручился за вас, мистер Хаммер...

— Арми, — вдруг брякает Арми и тут же прикусывает язык. Кавилл же не любит, когда его перебивают. Вот и в этот раз его лицо на секунду застывает, и глаза леденеют, темнеют — почти не различить коричневый осколок на голубом. Но Арми только подбородок вздергивает и смотрит в ответ, не отводит взгляда. Просто необходимо было показать, что он хочет не только отношений «тьютор-студент», этой проклятой иерархии, ограничивающей людей сверху и снизу, справа и слева, давящей на грудь. Арми хватает этого ощущения, он сыт им по горло. Четвертый год он заперт на острове, как чертов Робинзон, и даже Крис за Пятницу не сойдет, и все эти друзья, от которых толку никакого, не друзья вовсе, а приятели. Арми осознает, что хочет дружеских отношений с Кавиллом не только для упрощения процесса обучения — вообще не за этим! Кавилл просто хороший, лучше всех остальных, а еще он выглядит таким... одиноким, что ли. У него, чёрт возьми, всего две чашки дома! Две! И зубная щётка одна! Арми это точно знает, посмотрел, проверил в шкафчике за зеркалом, в которое корчил рожи, запасной нет. Кавилл даже гостей не ждет. 

Так пусть он знает, что кого-то в этом долбанном университете он может назвать по имени — просто так, а не потому что знакомы триста лет. Пусть даже такого раздолбая, как Арми Хаммер. 

Кавилл кривит рот, вздыхая, и кивает:

— Арми. У тебя конференция. Выступление. Я все еще не видел плана. 

— Я пришлю, — Арми полон решимости. — Только...

Правая бровь Кавилла медленно ползет вверх, и Арми даже рот приоткрывает, наблюдая за потрясающей асимметрией. 

— Только освободите мне следующую субботу. Пожалуйста. 

— А отчет?

Арми поджимает губы, смотрит вниз, на свои босые ноги. Да. Можно не надеяться. Суббота была выбрана как единственный относительно незагруженный день у Арми. В воскресенье он готовил домашку и спешил на трехчасовую вечернюю тренировку. 

— Ладно.

Да ну нафиг! Когда Арми поднимает глаза, Кавилл смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой — скорее задумчивой, чем ободряющей. Но Арми наплевать. Он услышал заветное «ладно».

— Я напишу следующий отчет без тебя. Но ты же понимаешь, что если наши показания разойдутся...

— Не разойдутся! — Арми вскакивает со стула и едва не сшибает Кавилла. — Обещаю, не разойдутся. Я все подготовлю в субботу. Все успею. Все сделаю. Там начать и кончить. 

Арми понимает, что сейчас всю контору спалил. Все он подготовит. Начать и кончить. А несколько минут назад говорил, что у него первая глава уже на полпути. Но это не важно. Важно, что Кавилл вдруг хлопает его по плечу и смеется:

— Тише. Не кричи. Все будет нормально. 

И Арми уверен, что все будет именно так. Даже аксиомы Эвклида и законы Ньютона кажутся менее монументальными, чем уверение профессора Кавилла. 

Он задерживается в доме Кавилла еще на час, ждет, когда просохнет одежда. Кавилл оставляет в распоряжении Арми кухню, и тот делает себе еще чаю, сметает еще одну пачку печенья и то и дело потягивается, глядя в окно. Там бегут по своим делам люди, там светит обманчивое солнце — кажется, что тепло, но стоит только высунуть нос, как ветер залезает за воротник и холодит спину и грудь. Арми уговаривает себя, что действительно сможет засесть в субботу за дела, но тень сомнения в своих силах и ответственности маячит где-то на краю его сознания. Арми гонит ее прочь, закрывает глаза и прислушивается. В комнате, где Кавилл засел проверять чьи-то тесты, работает телевизор — явственно слышен голос бибисишного диктора. Он вещает, кажется, про раскопки где-то под Римом. Арми допивает остывший чай и обрисовывает пальцами эмблему на футболке. Надо бы спросить в следующий раз, почему Кавилл перестал играть в регби. А может, и не перестал вовсе? Может, они поиграют как-нибудь вместе?

Арми устало вздыхает. С такими нагрузками — только если в следующей жизни.

***

Полторы недели пролетают со скоростью поезда, у которого отказали тормоза на спуске с холма. Арми понимает, что не помнит ничего с субботней тренировки, после которой не было встречи с Кавиллом — а сейчас, если верить календарю, среда. Конференция в пятницу. У Арми ни строчки не готово. 

Нет, никакой амнезии, никто не бился головой об угол, не было еще одной аварии — хотя вот тут черт знает. После субботней тренировки, выжатый, как лимон, Арми услышал, что Крис и остальные собираются за город, к морю — отметить первый снег в году. Коттедж, барбекю, на один день — и не больше. Желудок сжало стальной рукой — боже, ну он же лет сто уже не отдыхал! Он же мог бы съездить на вечер, только на вечер, а на ночь уехать обратно в кампус и написать все, что нужно. Он же даже осилил за неделю половину списка литературы к диссертации Кавилла. Ну как осилил. Пролистал за обедами и ужинами, задерживаясь на особенно интересных моментах. Плевое дело — подготовить выступление на конференции. 

Естественно, Арми остался на ночь. И на воскресенье. И на понедельник, и на вторник... Телефоны стояли у всех на беззвучном режиме, у Арми аппарат и вовсе разрядился. На трое суток Арми выпал из времени и пространства, забыл обо всем на свете: и о учебе, и о тренировках, и об обещаниях. Было ощущение, что он снова на каникулах, что никаких обязательств нет. В короткие моменты трезвости Арми посещали мимолетные мысли об ответственности, но пьяный дьявол на левом плече шипел: «Ты заслужил отдых, дорогой. Начхать на все и вся».

Но утро среды все же наступает для Арми и наступает неожиданно рано. В восемь он очухивается на диване первого этажа, скидывает с себя пустую коробку из-под пиццы и смотрит на часы на запястье. Из угла комнаты глухо доносится голос ведущего новостей:

— ...на этом мы заканчиваем наш выпуск. Сегодня среда, семнадцатое ноября. Оставайтесь с нами. 

— Спасибо, дружище, — стонет Арми. — Чтобы я без тебя делал. 

Среда. Это слово взрывается в мутном тумане его разума вспышкой сигнальной ракеты. Среда, а он все еще на побережье. Арми медленно садится и пытается дышать ровно. К тошноте и жажде, которые вгрызлись в его живот и горло в миг пробуждения, присоединяется паника, животный страх. Он ничего не успеет. Семинар у Кавилла начнется через два часа. И Кавилл наверняка уже видел ведомости. И видел, что его придурок подопечный не появлялся. Его наверняка разыскивали. Ему устроят такую головомойку, что мало не покажется. Он подвел всех. И себя, и Кавилла...

— Все успею. Все сделаю, ага, — стонет Арми, уронив голову в ладони. — Ох, какой пиздец. Ох.

Надо выбираться из этого вертепа в любом случае. Арми выпивает залпом три стакана воды из-под крана на кухне — ни одной свободной горизонтальной поверхности, все уставлено пустыми банками и бутылками, пепельница, которую Арми едва не опрокидывает, — Эверест из окурков. Тошнота только усиливается, и Арми не понимает, в чем ее причина. Перепой? Вредная еда? Стыд? Скорее, последнее. Арми стыдно так, что под ребрами колет и затылок горит. Закрыв глаза, Арми прислоняется виском к прохладной дверце холодильника. В красноватой темноте под веками проступает лицо Кавилла. 

— Тише. Не кричи. Все будет нормально, — говорит он, улыбаясь. И тут же хмурится — губы поджаты, между бровями залегли морщинки: — Вы меня расстроили. 

— Ой пиздец, — воет Арми и сползает на пол. — Что же я такой мудак?

Кое-как Арми собирается и выходит из коттеджа. Крису он оставляет записку с единственным словом: «Провал». Дорога от побережья до остановки пригородного автобуса занимает у Арми пятнадцать минут — почти бегом, еще полчаса он трясется в транспорте до Бристоля. Раздражает все: окружающие люди, погода, непонятно откуда вылезший насморк, скорость автобуса. Арми находит в кармане пустую пачку из-под сигарет и рвет ее на мелкие кусочки, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мысли, что он все, абсолютно все запорол. 

В аудиторию Арми влетает через три минуты после начала семинара. Кавилл только косится на вошедшего, не прерывая своей речи, и от этого взгляда Арми делается не по себе. Ни капли того тепла, которое было в их последнюю встречу. Вообще никаких эмоций. Словно это сквозняк открыл дверь, словно Арми вовсе не существует. 

Семинар проходит как в тумане. Арми совершенно не улавливает материал, только пытается поймать взгляд Кавилла. Но тот умудряется смотреть на всех, кроме него. 

— Генри, ну давай, Генри, — едва слышно шипит под нос Арми. — Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, Генри. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Арми будет так остро нужен зрительный контакт с преподавателем. Все эти годы в университете Арми мечтал, чтобы на нем лежало какое-нибудь прикольное заклинание из книжек про Гарри Поттера, отводящее лекторам глаза — тогда он мог бы спать, рисовать чертей на листочках, рубиться в какую-нибудь игрушку на телефоне, смотреть с ноута фильмы. Что же, вот оно, исполнение желания. Арми кажется, что даже если он начнет раздеваться, взобравшись на стул, Кавилл бровью не поведет, продолжит трещать про особенности буровых установок BP. Джейн, та самая, с дорожного строительства, поклонница Википедии, и то получает больше внимания. Арми судорожно пытается придумать, какой вопрос задать, чтобы Кавиллу было уж никак не отвертеться, но семинар заканчивается. Толпа шуршит листочками, переговаривается, кто-то подходит к кафедре — неужели все еще остались те, кто верят в возможность удачно построить глазки профессору или набиться к нему в любимчики, делая вид, что тебе реально интересны морские нефтегазовые сооружения? 

— Профессор Кавилл! — наконец набирается Арми окаянства и, растолкав стоящих на пути, широким шагом подходит к кафедре. «Давай, попробуй теперь на меня не посмотреть!» — думает Арми. И Кавилл, черт возьми, смотрит. У Арми все слова улетучиваются с языка, ни одной мысли в голове не остается. Сколько презрения в этих глазах. Сколько невысказанного. Очевидно, например, читается «Пошел к хренам собачьим, мистер Хаммер» и «Чтоб ты провалился три раза». 

— Слушаю вас.

— Я... — Арми облизывает пересохшие губы, сглатывает кислый ком в горле — черт, наверное, стоило бы с утра зубы почистить. — Я хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине.

— Если вы хотите что-то сказать, мистер Хаммер, я предлагаю обсудить это сейчас и здесь, — Кавилл складывает свои вещи в сумку-мессенджер и кивает кому-то, стоящему за Арми: — Зайдите, пожалуйста, в пятницу. Я думаю, я буду свободен.

— Нет, не будете! — не удерживает Арми язык за зубами. Нет, конечно, Кавилл ни в чем не виноват — только сам Арми, но откуда-то в груди берется злость, почти что ревность. — Нет, в пятницу конференция, вы будете там присутствовать, вы не будете свободны!

Арми говорит громко, активно жестикулирует, хотя, конечно, можно было обойтись и без этого, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж идиотом. Но удержаться невозможно. 

— Не уверен, что у меня есть причины присутствовать на конференции в пятницу, потому что ни один из моих подопечных не выступает там, а остальные по теме ничего нового для меня не скажут, — вдруг начинает Кавилл — медленно, с расстановкой, совершенно спокойно, и только глаза его темнеют. — Поэтому, думаю, я лучше помогу мисс Лейн, а потом почитаю книгу. Или посмотрю телевизор. 

Арми замирает с вскинутыми руками и открытым ртом.

— Да вы что, шутите?

— Нет, мистер Хаммер, — у Кавилла краснеют уши. — Надеюсь, вы закончили?

— Нет, я... — Арми хочет много чего сказать: извиниться, например. Или сказать, что не надо помогать мисс Лейн, потому что она спит и видит, как бы с тебя, Генри, рубашку и джинсы стащить, или что если дать Арми Хаммеру еще один шанс, то он точно, совершенно точно его не профукает, или что телевизор они могли бы посмотреть вместе...

На этой мысли Арми захлопывает рот — аж зубы щелкают.

— Вот и славно, — Кавилл перекидывает сумку через плечо и направляется в сторону двери. Нет. Ну нет, не надо, ну пожалуйста!

Арми догоняет его и хватает за запястье прямо на глазах у Лейн, которая, кажется, оледенела и не двигается вовсе, наблюдая за перепалкой — Арми думать не хочет, что это напоминает, потому что напоминает это что угодно, только не разговор тьютора и студента.

— Генри, пожалуйста, я... — шепотом начинает Арми, хотя сам не знает, что нужно говорить и почему решился назвать преподавателя по имени.

— Отпустите мою руку, мистер Хаммер, — цедит Кавилл. И Арми разжимает пальцы. Дверь захлопывается перед его носом. 

— Он что, все-таки гей?

Вопрос доносится до Арми будто через плотный слой ваты.

— Что?

Лейн обходит его и берется за ручку двери. Наверняка еще теплую после ладони Генри.

— Нет, ну от тебя то чего угодно можно было ожидать, даже связи с преподом, но насчет Кавилла я не теряла надежду, — девушка вздыхает. — Удачи. Видимо, уже не с ним, да?

Тут до Арми доходит, о чем вообще идет речь. Он хочет сказать, что нихрена у них нет никакой «связи», даже дружеской, похоже, нет и быть не может, но только машет рукой:

— Видимо, дорогуша, видимо.


	4. IV. Арми.

Оставшиеся семинары и вечернюю тренировку Арми посылает ко всем чертям. Шагая в сторону общежития инженеров, Арми не замечает идущих навстречу, и потому иногда особенно мелкие девчонки с визгом отпрыгивают в сторону в самый последний момент — еще чуть-чуть, и мокрого места не осталось бы. Сил Арми придает решимость сейчас же лечь спать — на два часа, — а потом сесть за написание работы. Кроме того, головная боль, злость на дуреху Лейн и почему-то на Кавилла — отличные источники топлива. Неиссякаемые месторождения. Если бы из человеческой злости можно было делать пищу, Арми Хаммер смог бы накормить всех голодающих южного полушария. 

Сон Арми темный — словно в яму упал и потерял сознание. Никаких образов, никаких четких линий, хотя эмоциональная встряска просто обязана была вызвать совершенно сумасшедшее сновидение. С нападением инопланетян и сиреневыми восьминогими конями, например. Но нет. Подсознание подозрительно молчит. Арми садится поудобнее на кровати, подпихивает подушку под поясницу и ставит ноутбук на колени. Итак, обзор последних аварий на нефтяных платформах в Тихом океане: их причины и методы усовершенствования нефтесооружений. Поехали.

Когда наконец заставляешь себя начать работу, обязательно что-то помешает. Это закон жизни, с которым невозможно спорить. Сначала ложится вай-фай, и Арми приходится звонить в сервисную университета. Потом выясняется, что в открытом доступе нет книги, которую он собирался использовать, а свой экземпляр он сдал в библиотеку вместе с остальными прочитанными талмудами. Затем зверски начинает урчать желудок, напоминая, что последний раз Арми сподобился нормально поесть почти сутки назад. В холодильнике пусто, как в тундре, и надо бы сходить в магазин, но Арми сжимает зубы и возвращается на кровать — голодный и злой, как черт. Надо писать. Он не выйдет из общежития, пока не закончит и не отправит все Кавиллу. 

Кавилл. Генри. Что же ты за человек такой? Арми открывает документ с диссертацией. Откуда в таком мягком и внимательном, добром и почти по-рыцарски благородном парне — только рыцарь без страха, упрека и, честно говоря, инстинкта самосохранения, мог встать на его защиту перед деканатом, — столько яда? Он что, правда все решил? Неужели он правда не придет на конференцию? Арми откладывает ноутбук на тумбочку, подходит к окну и закуривает. С неба сыплет мелкий мелкий дождик. Арми протягивает руку на улицу. Колючий какой. Гадость. В Калифорнии сейчас жара, друзья, наверное, рванули на пляж, и там волны белыми барашками, и солнце танцует на песке. 

Кавилл ведь правда хороший. Вот только Арми мудила. И нечего тут думать, почему Кавилл его отшил сегодня после семинара — он имел на это полное право. Арми пообещал — и провалился. А Кавилл возлагал на него надежды, Кавилл декану и всем остальным шишкам заявил, что в мистере Хаммере есть потенциал. Врал? Вряд ли. Значит, действительно увидел его. Арми тушит окурок в дорожную пепельницу, машет ладонью, выгоняя дым из комнаты на улицу — вообще-то, курить в пределах общежития нельзя, но кого это когда волновало? 

Что Кавилл увидел в нем? Ум? Есть ребята и посмышленее на курсе, есть вообще лютые ботаники, которые не просто грызут гранит науки — они в него вцепляются мертвой хваткой бультерьера, и каменная крошка летит, только успевай уворачиваться. Стремление? К чему, прости господи? Арми усаживается на подоконник и упирается ладонями в колени. Разве что стремление казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле, понравиться. 

Ноутбук мигает экраном и гаснет, входя в спящий режим. Одна строчка, и та — заголовок. Вот и все, на что ты способен, Хаммер. Казаться, не быть. 

Арми снова охватывает злость. Ну уж нет. Ничего подобного. Он может. Если Кавилл видит в нем что-то хорошее, если он хоть на полчаса поверил в него — значит, хорошее в нем есть. Значит, он сможет. 

— Никакой Лейн, никакого телевизора, Генри, — бормочет Арми, засовывая ноутбук, сменные футболку и носки, ручку и блок листов в рюкзак. — Ты мой тьютор. Мой тьютор. 

Решение не брать зонт и обойтись капюшоном толстовки с эмблемой университета во всю грудь приводит к тому, что на половине пути до Йорк Плейс Арми промокает до трусов. Меленький дождь за пятнадцать минут превращается в стихийное бедствие с молниями и громом. Арми перешагивает через лужи, отплевывается от летящих в лицо капель — крупные, зараза, как фасолины. Хорошо, что рюкзак из водоотталкивающей ткани. 

Перед дверью Кавилла Арми оказывается уже совсем мокрым, словно из душа только что вышел. С волос течет на глаза, на губы, за воротник, и холодно так, что зубы стучат. Арми нажимает на кнопочку звонка и, как и в первый раз, заглядывает в окно. Там горит теплый медовый свет, там наверняка уютно, там сухо и пахнет печеньями и чаем. И совсем немного — древесно-яблочным одеколоном. Призрак этого аромата внезапно начинает щекотать ноздри Арми, словно он его чует прямо сейчас, словно рядом стоит профессор Кавилл. 

— Открой, Генри, давай, — Арми прыгает на месте, отряхивается, как собака, фыркает. — Козырек бы повесил, зараза.

За грохотом дождя трудно расслышать, идет ли кто-нибудь открывать, но Арми видит тень в окне — она на секунду появляется и тут же пропадает. Дверь всё так же закрыта. И Арми снова нажимает на звонок, держит, считая про себя: раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть...

Щелкает замок, и в приоткрывшейся щели появляется обеспокоенное лицо Кавилла. На очки тут же попадают брызги воды. 

— Привет, — улыбается Арми и обхватывает себя за плечи, трет ладонями по мокрой ткани толстовки. — Погода супер, да?

Кавилл меряет его взглядом с ног до головы, и, кажется, в глазах его мелькает жалость. Но губы поджаты, лоб изрезан морщинами — само недовольство. 

— Вы пришли поговорить о погоде?

— Нет, — Арми смахивает воду с глаз. Господи, Генри, ну пожалуйста, смилостивься. — Я пришел извиниться. 

— Извинения приняты, — рубит Кавилл с плеча и пытается закрыть дверь с таким лицом, словно увидел на дороге бездомного щенка, но взять его к себе не может по причине смертельной аллергии на собак. Хорошо, что у Арми отличная реакция. 

Нога в кроссовке втискивается между косяком и створкой.

— Извините. Правда, извините, — Арми вцепляется в ручку двери, смотрит прямо в глаза. — Я промок, я ужасно замерз, но я пришел к вам извиниться. Мне стыдно. И мне нужна ваша помощь. 

Несколько долгих секунд они играют в гляделки. По лицу Кавилла ничего не понятно. Он с равным успехом мог бы с такой физиономией обдумывать тему следующего семинара, планировать обед или заниматься сексом. Арми ставить готов, что в процессе занятия любовью у Кавилла именно такое лицо — озадаченно одухотворенное. 

— Зайди.

Пока Арми, не веря своему счастью, стоит столбом в прихожей, Кавилл молча приносит полотенце. Арми вытирает лицо, промокает волосы. 

— Мистер Кавилл, мне нет оправдания, но я правда ужасно поступил. Я не должен был, — Арми старается говорить без пауз, чтобы не дать Кавиллу ни слова вставить, пока не до слушает. — Но я поступил. Я вас подвел. Меня, наверное, выгонят после очередного собрания. Но я обещал вам, что выступлю на конференции. И я выступлю. 

— Разуйся, — успевает тихо сказать Кавилл. Он стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Внушительно выглядит, кстати. Умеет ведь одеться так, чтобы красотищу видно было. Вон как свитер обтягивает все, что нужно обтянуть. 

— Я начал писать сегодня текст, но мне нужна ваша помощь. Я не справлюсь с наскока, — продолжает Арми, скинув обувь, а потом и стянув через голову толстовку — всё равно толку от нее никакого, даже холоднее в двух слоях мокрой одежды. — Но я хочу. Я очень хочу. И я смогу, если вы мне поможете. 

Кажется, он умудрился сломать Кавилла — в синих глазах того и гляди побегут белые строчки, как на «голубом экране смерти». 

— Я прикинул план. На листике набросал... — Арми затыкается, потому что Кавилл выглядит как принявшее человеческий облик выражение «закрой рот». 

— Я должен написать текст за тебя?

— Нет! — возмущается Арми. Да как он вообще такое подумать мог? — Просто подскажите. Я сейчас объясню, где у меня проблемы. 

— Ты сам проблема, — наверное, Кавилл думает, что говорит тихо, но Арми его слышит, пока копается в рюкзаке в поисках бумажки с планом. — Арми, оставь. И иди в душ. 

Арми замирает, поднимает глаза и видит, что Кавилл улыбается. Криво, конечно, и видно, что он еще зол, прилично так зол, но какая, в сущности, разница? 

— Я дам вам футболку и штаны. 

— История повторяется? — Арми от радости едва не орет как раненая чайка. 

— Людям свойственно наступать на одни и те же грабли, — хмыкает Кавилл и берет Арми за локоть. — Пойдем. Ты ледяной. Ужас. 

Почему-то Арми кажется, что никогда в жизни ничто его так не согревало, как пальцы Кавилла. 

Снова вечно замерзшего из Калифорнии решают отпоить чаем, и, пока Кавилл возится на кухне, Арми разглядывает книжную полку на первом этаже, в гостиной, где его принимали первый раз. Куча всякой физики-нефтедобычи, большая подборка фэнтези, внушительное собрание всякой литературы по истории — от античности до двадцатого века. Между книжками Арми замечает диск Def Leppard. Ну и скука. Хотя, чего еще было ожидать? Наверное, под заплесневевший еще в момент записи металл хорошо в качалке заниматься — а упражнениями Кавилл, очевидно, не пренебрегает. В рамке на стене рядом с книжным шкафом висит фотография Рассела Кроу. Судя по виду Кроу, времен «Гладиатора». С автографом. Именным. Арми фыркает и улыбается. Надо расспросить Генри про этот автограф и обязательно сказать, что лос-анджелесский дом Кроу совсем рядом с домом семейства Хаммеров, и если нужен еще один автограф, то...

— Может, бренди? — Кавилл заглядывает в комнату. В руках у него две чашки. Арми кивает:

— Было бы здорово. 

Кавилл не двигается, хотя, наверное, должен поставить чашки на стол и пойти за бутылкой. Он только смотрит на Арми, и этот взгляд ощущается кожей, под кожей, прямо на мышцах. Что такое? Может, он футболку извозил в зубной пасте? Или у него крылья выросли? Или он надышал на стекло, под которым покоится автограф оскароносного Максимуса? Арми подходит к Кавиллу, забирает чашки из его рук — с трудом, пальцы Генри не сразу разжимаются, будто онемели. 

— Бренди, — улыбается Арми.

— Бренди, — повторяет Кавилл. Создается ощущение, что он не вполне понимает значение этого слова и вообще не тут находится. Они еще пару секунд смотрят друг на друга и, наверное, выглядят крайне по-идиотски, но Кавилл наконец отмирает и уходит обратно на кухню. Арми смотрит ему вслед. Мда, прости, Лейн, но это зрелище не для тебя. 

После первого стакана они усаживаются за работу. Вернее, усаживается только Арми — Кавилл ходит по комнате из угла в угол, сложив руки на груди, кусая губы, и слушает, что Арми собирается писать. После каждого высказанного предложения Кавилл либо одобрительно угукает, дополняя и указывая на недостатки, либо цокает языком:

— Нет-нет-нет, ерунда. 

Арми чувствует затылком, что периодически Кавилл смотрит на него — долго, изучающе. И если первое время такие взгляды не то чтобы пугали, скорее озадачивали, то сегодня они приятны. Они подтверждение того, что Кавилл не хочет, чтобы проблемный студент пропал с глаз. Иногда и Арми смотрит на Кавилла — оборачивается через плечо и разглядывает остановившегося ненадолго у окна на задний дворик мужчину. В потертых домашних джинсах и чуть растянутом свитшоте Кавилл совсем не похож на профессора, на тьютора. И это нравится Арми. 

Когда через три часа у них получается страница с лишним, старые часы на стене бьют полночь. Кавилл закусывает щеку изнутри, глядя на циферблат. Арми зевает в кулак. Двух часов сна было явно недостаточно, бренди на голодный желудок убаюкивает. 

— Позволь? — Кавилл подходит, ладонью упирается в стол, совсем рядом с ноутбуком, смотрит поверх плеча Арми в монитор. Спиной Арми ощущает грудь Кавилла. Каменная. Арми чуть-чуть, всего на сантиметр подается назад — тянет неимоверно — и смеживает веки. Сердце Кавилла стучит ровно, и Арми улыбается, больше ощущая, чем слыша этот успокаивающий звук. Арми даже чуть откидывает голову — и задевает не то плечо, не то ключичную кость. Сердечный бой тут же разгоняется — как мотоцикл на пустом хайвее, моментально. Арми распахивает глаза. Как жаль, что не видно отражения лица Кавилла в экране — там только белая страница текстового редактора и строчки, строчки, строчки на ней. 

— Опусти ниже, — голос у Кавилла тихий, будто охрипший. У Арми от левого уха до поясницы пробегает табун мурашек размером с откормленного хомяка каждая. Наверное, надо страницу пролистать. Да, однозначно страницу, ничего больше ниже не опустишь. Кажется. 

Пока Кавилл, у которого, судя по звуку, в груди не сердце, а отбойный молоток, читает написанное, Арми не знает, куда себя деть, что происходит. Он боится пошевелиться, он боится слишком громко дышать, он хочет придвинуться еще ближе, но боится и этого тоже. Ощущение такое, словно оказался посреди весеннего сада, нарисованного мультипликаторами Диснея — все цветет, все сияет, птицы заливаются на ветвях, солнце светит в лицо. Только не моргай, а то все пропадет к едрене фене. Арми не думает ни о чём — анализировать происходящее он будет потом, когда бренди выветрится из головы. Это же бренди, да? Это все чертов бренди. 

Когда Кавилл отстраняется, золотое сказочное марево рассеивается, и Арми едва не стонет. Вишни сбрасывают цвет, солнце гаснет, птицы поспешно срываются на рейс до Йоханнесбурга. 

— Отлично, — говорит Кавилл и хлопает Арми по плечу. Арми вздрагивает. — Продолжим? 

Арми рискует обернуться. Несмотря на ровный тон, Кавилл часто дышит, щеки у него красные — видно даже в рассеянном свете гостиной. 

— Не знаю, — тянет Арми. И он правда не уверен, способен ли его мозг сейчас вернуться к работе. Усталость, сонливость — и долбанный диснеевский сад. 

— Думаю, надо передохнуть, — Кавилл скорее спрашивает, чем утверждает, резко оборачивается к окну. — Там все еще льет. 

«Оставь меня тут, оставь меня тут, оставь меня тут,» — повторяет Арми про себя. Кавилл косится через плечо:

— Могу постелить тебе на диване. Уместишься? 

Благослови тебя бог, Генри Кавилл!

— Постараюсь, — кивает Арми.

— Но завтра ты пойдешь на занятия, — а вот это уже не вопрос. 

— Пойду, — соглашается Арми. Сейчас он, кажется, на все готов согласиться. — А потом вернусь, и мы продолжим?

Кажется, Кавилл улыбается — Арми видит только часть его лица, и на щеке появляется длинная вертикальная морщинка. 

— Да, Арми. 

Уже стоя рядом с накрытым простыней диваном, Арми спрашивает у Кавилла, собирающегося уходить наверх — его спальня, получается, действительно там:

— Профессор Джонс меня не сожрет завтра? 

Кавилл задерживается на пороге комнаты, пальцы на выключателе замирают. 

— Нет. Я еще в понедельник предупредил всех, что ты приболел. 

Арми боится представить, с каким лицом он сейчас стоит. Радостный идиот. Ошалевший от счастья и благодарности пес. В глазах Кавилла мелькает озорной огонек:

— Спи. И не забудь завтра покашлять. Как можно натуральнее. 

Засыпая, Арми все-таки позволяет себе сладко-сладко застонать. Восторг. Просто восторг. Перед тем, как отключиться окончательно, Арми смотрит на фотографию Кроу на стене, и тот совершенно точно подмигивает. 

***

Утром они оба собираются впопыхах, сталкиваются локтями на небольшой кухне, наскоро запихивают в себя по омлету — Арми в восторге от вкуса, — вместе выбегают из дома. Все это напоминает утро двух друзей, вместе снимающих квартиру. И Арми нравится. 

Арми нравится, что Кавилл заглядывает в гостиную еще до похода в ванную — лохматый, заспанный, зевающий. Арми нравится, что он ходит в мягких спальных штанах и футболке, пока готовит завтрак. Арми нравится, что Кавилл с ним говорит: они обсуждают прогноз погоды, который передают по телевизору, книжную новинку, статья про которую опубликована на последней странице свежей газеты, согласовывают свое расписание. Арми нравится, что Кавилл шутит про то, как можно облажаться перед Джонсом, ведь Арми выглядит здоровее всех здоровых, предлагает замотать шею шарфом и, собственно, сам шарф. Арми нравится, что шарф — конечно же, он его берет — пахнет духами Кавилла. 

Может, все это напоминает сборы не просто друзей.

— Если кто-то видел нас, когда мы выходили из дома, пойдут слухи, — Арми на ходу грызет яблоко, которое в последний момент ухватил со стола. Кавилл только бровью дергает. Такое ощущение, что ему на слухи плевать. Арми пожимает плечами и откусывает половину от яблока за раз. Действительно, пусть говорят. Оно даже весело. 

Они расходятся уже на территории университетского кампуса — Кавилл спешит в сторону лаборатории, где у него практические занятия с третьим курсом, Арми вразвалочку идет на семинар, поправляет шарф и выкуривает две сигареты подряд, чтобы сделать голос суше. 

Весь день Арми думает не о том. На парах, на тренировке, на обеде его занимают не физика, программирование, химия, количество подходов, время гребли на тренажере, количество еды — ему интересно, как пройдет сегодняшний вечер. Они ведь опять просидят до полуночи. Может, Кавилл снова проявит потрясающее гостеприимство и предложит диван в гостиной еще разок? Можно было бы посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Оставшееся время до встречи с тьютором Арми раздумывает, что бы предложить. Наверное, не «Гладиатора». Это слишком просто, слишком очевидно, слишком... Просто слишком. 

До Йорк Плейс Арми идет, пританцовывая и напевая привязавшуюся с самого утра «Uptown girl», заходит в пиццерию, чтобы взять большую пепперони навынос — должен же он как-то отплатить за печенье и завтрак. И за все остальное.

Дверь не заперта, и Арми ставит коробку с пиццей — горячая, свежая, пахнет так, что слюни льются — на столик под зеркалом, чтобы разуться. Слышно, что работает телевизор. Арми старается не шуметь, не хлопать, не щелкать замком. Рюкзак он оставляет в кухне вместе с пиццей и медленно идет в сторону гостиной.

Генри дремлет, вытянувшись на диване, под убаюкивающий мужской голос, рассказывающий о птицах Галапагосских островов. Очки лежат на полу, и рука, висящая расслабленно, кончиками пальцев касается несложенных дужек. Арми подходит ближе, останавливается всего в паре футов от дивана. От лица Генри — безмятежного, умиротворенного.

Красивого. Очень красивого.

Очень трудно удержаться от поднимающегося из глубины груди к горлу желания поправить растрепавшиеся темные волосы, упавшие на высокий гладкий лоб — никаких привычных серьезных морщин, пропала даже складочка между бровями. И это странно. Арми впервые в жизни видит Генри таким, и не понимает, почему старается дышать как можно тише. Интересно, проснется ли Генри, если продолжать на него смотреть? Многие просыпаются, если пялиться долго. Арми отводит взгляд. На экране забавно переваливаются, спеша к воде, пингвины — маленькие какие-то, несуразные. Нет, в принципе, все пингвины на суше кажутся несуразными, но эти, наверное, из-за размера, особенно хороши.

— Арми?

Никогда раньше Арми не замечал, чтобы голос другого человека производил на него особенное впечатление. Но это сиплое, еле слышное «Арми» ему очень нравится.

— Простите, не хотел вас будить, — Арми садится на краешек дивана, и Кавилл поднимается, трет глаза, нажимает кнопку на пульте. Прикольные маленькие пингвины пропадают.

— Какие-то они совсем крохотные, — говорит Арми, подпихивая под себя одну ногу. Кавилл косится на него, и Арми задумывается, что одиноко живущему тьютору должно быть не по себе от того, что в его доме кто-то чувствует себя так свободно и залезает на диван с ногами. Но, едва он пытается усесться как приличный мальчик в гостях у друзей родителей, как Кавилл сам устраивается точно так же.

— Это особый вид пингвинов. Они карликовые, самые маленькие в мире. И единственные, кто живет севернее экватора. 

— Прикольно такого дома было бы держать, — усмехается Арми. — Интересно, можно ли завести такого? Представляете, как он на пузе скользит с горки в бассейн?

Кавилл смотрит на него со странной смесью сочувствия и удивления:

— Это вымирающий вид, Арми. Их нельзя держать дома.

— Жаль, — и Арми правда расстраивается, потому что уже мысленно спроектировал крутейшую горку у бассейна в родительском доме. — Хотя, конечно, ему было бы жарко в Калифорнии. Ему же снег нужен.

— Галапагосы — это недалеко от Эквадора. Там тепло, — Кавилл снова нажимает кнопку, и телевизор опять показывает пингвинчиков, но звук отключен.

— Тогда я правда не понимаю, почему бы не держать такого дома, — смеется Арми. — Я бы ему еще самочку взял, чтобы они размножались. Тепло, солнышко, водичка. У нас все равно с морской водой бассейн. Рыбой бы их кормил. Они же веселые, наверное, ребята.

— Обхохочешься, — кивает Кавилл. Кажется, он не вполне понимает, шутят с ним сейчас или нет.

— Вот. И я бы с такими в футбол поиграл. Прикиньте, как они в атаку клином идут. Они же мне по колено будут, наверное. 

— Только обязательно купи пингвинам кроссовки, — вдруг говорит Кавилл с каменным лицом. Сурово так, прямо как... тьютор.

— Зачем? — Арми даже смеяться на секунду прекращает. Уголки рта Кавилла ползут вниз, плечи, наоборот, поднимаются:

— У них когти. Могут поцарапать паркет. Порвать мяч. Уничтожить газон на поле. Поранить друг друга, а их и так немного осталось. Если ты не купишь им кроссовки, на твоей совести будет целая футбольная команда покалеченных галапагосских пингвинов. 

И тут Кавилл смеется. И Арми заливается в ответ, запрокидывая голову. Не самая крутая шутка на свете, но, чёрт возьми, нельзя не заразиться этим смехом. Никогда еще Кавилл так не смеялся при нем, и Арми чувствует почти гордость. Потому что он причастен к появлению этой светлой улыбки. 

И ямочек на гладко выбритых щеках. 

Господи, Хаммер, на что ты обращаешь внимание?

— Умираю с голоду, — выдыхает Арми, успокоившись. — Я принес пиццу. 

Они едят прямо в гостиной — Кавилл сам приносит коробку, салфетки, — и продолжают смотреть передачу про пингвинов. Первые два куска Арми проглатывает, ничего вокруг не замечая, но, когда тянется за третьим, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, ловит взгляд Кавилла. Снова эта мечтательная не то задумчивость, не то озадаченность. Арми улыбается. Одуреть, какой приятный взгляд. Смотрел бы он так почаще. 

— Салфетки, — напоминает Кавилл. Арми закатывает глаза, откусывает здоровенный кусок и с набитым ртом отвечает:

— Для слабаков. Обивка не пострадает. 

Он ждет, что Кавилл эти салфетки ему в зубы сунет и заставит вытереться, но тот только ухмыляется и снова с интересом упирается в экран. 

К полуночи у них получаются каким-то неведомым образом восемь страниц. Волшебство. Возможно, дело в том, что они сыты, что ни один из них не вымотан, что нет бренди на голодный желудок. И теперь Арми понимает — тогда дело было вовсе не в алкоголе. 

Кажется, ему нравится Кавилл. 

Арми остается на ночь, и в этот раз никто никому ничего не предлагает, никто не задает вопросов — Кавилл просто притаскивает простыню, одеяло и подушку, поздравляет Арми с успешной подготовкой и напоминает, что завтра их ждет ранний подъем. Арми почти набирается наглости, которой обычно ему не занимать, а тут вдруг стало очень мало, и собирается предложить посидеть еще немного — по телеку идет «Доказательство жизни», и можно было бы посмотреть, доесть пиццу, а потом поговорить. Но Арми зевает во всю глотку, когда открывает рот. Кавилл берется за ручку двери:

— Спокойной ночи. Ты должен поспать. 

— Мистер Кавилл! — Арми чуть не брякает «Генри», но пока рано. Пока не надо. — Может, отметим завтра? 

Кавилл не оборачивается, и Арми видит только, как спина и шея напрягаются, а пальцы сжимаются в кулак. 

— Ничего особенного. Так, пива выпить, — начинает бормотать Арми. Неужели он надоел Кавиллу, а тот просто хорошо это скрывает? Да не может быть такого. Арми сегодня опять слышал, как сердце в широкой груди замерло, а потом сорвалось в бешеный бой. — Нет, я не настаиваю, но было бы здорово, так что, если у вас нет планов и если вы хотите...

— Хочу. 

Арми одними губами произносит «йес!».

— Тогда завтра. 

— Завтра, — Кавилл смотрит через плечо, будто украдкой, будто стесняется — вау! — и выходит прочь. 

Ночью Арми долго слушает тишину, сам не зная, что хочет услышать, и улыбается в потолок. 

***

На полу лежат в рядок семь теней, черных, вытянутых, словно кто-то взял их за верхушку и потащил вперед. Почему-то одну из этих теней тянули дольше других, и она упирается в кафедру, взбирается по ней, как скалолаз. Длинная тень. Тень Арми Хаммера, возвышающегося над остальными студентами группы, как Гулливер над лилипутами. Арми переступает с ноги на ногу, поправляет челку, заглядывает в папку с бумагами, наклоняется к кафедре, на которой стоит ноутбук — с него староста, Кейси, будет управлять презентацией. Документ уже открыт, осталось только дождаться отмашки — и можно начинать. Арми заносит палец над клавиатурой, собираясь еще раз убедиться, после кого он может начинать говорить, и Кейси болезненно шлепает его по заднице:

— А ну!

— Что? — оборачивается Арми. 

— Не трогай! — Кейси сама на взводе — кто-то неделю назад сказал ей, что выступать группа будет вшестером, и пришлось перелопачивать весь порядок презентации, но Арми явился, и теперь Кейси уверена, что выступление провалится. «Арми, ты же не готов», — заявила она, тараща глаза, словно перед ней призрак. — «Ты же все завалишь!» Арми только фыркнул и попросил поставить его в списке на прежнее место. 

— Я что, не могу проверить? — Арми говорит громким шепотом, потому что вся аудитория уже заполнена людьми, и преподаватели и гости из других университетов сидят на первом ряду, всего в десятке футов от кафедры. 

— Ты все испортишь, — шипит Кейси, пытаясь оттеснить его от ноутбука, толкаясь костлявым бедром. — Ты после меня, третий. И только попробуй завалиться и начать нести свою обычную херню. Только попробуй — я с тебя живого не слезу. 

Арми пошло двигает бровями, но пошутить не успевает, потому что Кейси молниеносно бьет его локтем в живот:

— Я тебе задницу надеру. 

Почему-то Арми не сомневается, что крошка Кейси, едва достающая ему макушкой до груди, может быть смертоносна, как ниндзя в ночи. Арми поднимает глаза, стараясь не морщиться — острый локоток! — и ищет глазами Кавилла. Тот задумчиво смотрит в огромный экран проектора за спиной Арми, но можно ставить миллион, что взгляд проходит сквозь время и пространство и ни за что не цепляется. Кавилл аккуратно причесан — долго крутился перед зеркалом утром, — в рубашке, в синем пуловере, и Арми не может не отметить, что цвет очень подходит к глазам тьютора. Ну и сидят шмотки отлично, как влитые. Арми смотрит и медленно успокаивается. Вообще-то, он тоже дергается, но не имеет права, как правильно заметила Кейси, начать нести херню от волнения. Он готов, он бодр, он силен, его ждет отличный вечер в компании отличного Кавилла. 

— Генри, Генри, Генри, — скороговоркой шепчет Арми и прислушивается к тому, как это имя отзывается в груди. Отлично отзывается. Чарующее эхо. 

— Начинаем! — хлопает в ладоши Кейси и оттягивает Арми за рубашку назад, ближе к стене. Арми успевает заметить, как Кавилл переводит взгляд на него и показывает большой палец. 

Через сорок минут Арми выскакивает из аудитории с воплем раненого шамана племени команчей и запрыгивает на спину не успевшему обернуться Крису. Вся восьмерка гребцов, Сью и еще пара девушек — их имен Арми не помнит, но вот лица знакомы — ждут его в коридоре. 

— Йо-хо-хо, сучары! — Арми едва не ломает Крису спину, но не слезает, пока баковый его не сбрасывает. — Меня даже отметили особенно! Ясно? Видали? 

— Как особо одаренного? — ржет Крис. 

— Как самого бесстрашного? — спрашивает Сью. Арми, все еще шальной от радости, смотрит на нее сверху вниз:

— А?

— Идиот, решившийся выступать в последний момент, определенно должен быть отмечен медалью за отвагу, — цокает Сью языком. Арми корчит ей рожу:

— Ой-ой-ой, умница наша, как смешно. Меня правда похвалили отдельно. Потому что я кто? Мо-ло-дец. 

— Серьезно? — Крис удивлен. Конечно, он же помнит про вечеринку с пятницы по среду. А еще он до сих пор не в курсе, где пропадал сосед по комнате последние ночи — Арми отмахивался и говорил, что готовится. Про Кавилла — ни слова. 

— Абсолютно! — Арми не может спокойно стоять на месте, пританцовывает, трет ладонями бедра, ежесекундно оборачивается на приоткрытую дверь. Сейчас начнут выходить все остальные участники, и надо успеть выловить Кавилла из толпы. 

Людей действительно просто море, и компания во главе с Арми отходит в угол, чтобы не мешать. 

— Черт, это надо отметить! — Крис лезет в карман за телефоном, перекрикивает галдящих студентов. Арми, наконец, замечает черную кудрявую макушку и сосредоточенное лицо. Кавилл ищет его глазами. И находит.

— Я предлагаю к подруге Сью, — орет дальше Крис. — У нее отличный задний дворик, так что ты замутишь мясо, Арми. Арми?

— А? — Арми оборачивается к друзьям на секунду, чтобы сказать, что ни к какой подруге он не поедет, но тут же снова пытается найти Кавилла. Тот стоит на месте, видит Криса, наверняка его слышит — тот продолжает в полный голос рассуждать о жареном мясе, девчонках с биологического отделения и необходимости пересмотреть «Американский пирог». Кавилл улыбается. Лучше бы не улыбался — такого отчаянного выражения лица Арми никогда в жизни не видел. Словно котенка бросили посреди лужи в ливень, в град, в пургу. Кавилл улыбается, вздыхает, отводит глаза и...

И уходит. 

— Арми, ты меня слышишь? Эй! — Крис дергает его за рукав. Арми качает головой, провожая Кавилла взглядом:

— Без меня. У меня планы. 

— Какие планы? Ты офигел? Мы еще в субботу договорились, что отметим конференцию твою!

Арми хватает Криса за руку, обхватывает его ладонь обеими своими и, проникновенно глядя другу в глаза, говорит:

— В субботу я не помнил, как зовут мою маму. Так что все обещания недействительны. Мне правда пора. Удачно отдохнуть!

Пробираясь сквозь толпу и пытаясь понять, в какую сторону умотал Кавилл, Арми затылком чувствует обалдевшие взгляды. Но его мало волнует, насколько сильно он ошарашил компанию отказом. Главное — найти Кавилла. Потому что все в силе. Потому что Арми хочет провести этот вечер в его обществе. Потому что конференция и даже само пребывание Арми в стенах университета — это заслуга Кавилла. 

А еще Арми понимает, что душу бы продал за еще несколько таких вечеров, как вчерашний. Может, именно сегодня можно будет сказать «Генри» и не бояться, что переступил какую-то невидимую черту. Их вокруг Кавилла сотня, наверное. Но Арми знает, что еще чуть-чуть — и они пропадут. Обязательно пропадут. Не могут не пропасть. 

***

Конечно, Кавилл подумал, что Арми уедет с друзьями, потому успел усвистать до выхода из здания. Но Арми был ловок. Арми успел его остановить.

Потому теперь они сидят в пабе в двух шагах от Йорк Плейс, пьют уже вторую пинту, и Арми чувствует себя на седьмом небе от счастья. Кавилл после первого бокала начинает потихоньку становиться обычным парнем. Разговор завязывается с обсуждения грядущего соревнования по гребле — Бристоль против Манчестера, Арми — первый загребной. Кавилл обещает прийти и посмотреть, и от этого обещания у Арми теплеет в груди. Как теплеет от взгляда, которым Кавилл смотрит на него. 

Не то чтобы Арми много понимал в таких взглядах — у него никогда не ладилось с чтением сигналов и языка тела. Арми привык, что люди говорят, если им кто-то нравится, а этот только смотрит и молчит. Пока Кавилл рассказывает о своем опыте пребывания в регбийной команде, Арми, подперев щеку ладонью, размышляет — голос у Кавилла мягкий, никаких резких ноток, просто идеальный фон для продолжительного обмозговывания прекрасной мысли. А мысль одна: кажется, те, кто говорил, что Кавилл гей, правы. Ну ладно, может, не гей, может, билюбопытный. Просто очевидно, что между ними с Арми что-то есть. Арми вот на сто процентов уверен, что есть. И это не дружба — этот этап они как-то перескочили, хотя Арми стремился подружиться. А теперь сидит, и любуется Кавиллом, и слушает про неудачные падения на поле лицом на мяч. Хорошо, что лицо не пострадало. Арми нравится это лицо. 

На середине третьей пинты они начинают обсуждать преподавателей и студентов. Скулы у Кавилла краснеют, глаза начинают глянцево блестеть, улыбка не сходит с губ — сначала чуть смущенная, потому что негоже обсуждать коллег, потом искренняя и радостная, мальчишеская совсем. Интересно, как Кавилл вообще мог не понравиться в первую встречу? Он же такой... Милый? Арми переводит взгляд с губ Кавилла ниже, на подбородок, на шею в объятиях расстегнутого воротничка рубашки, на плечи — черт, наверное, шире чём у Арми, на крупные ладони. Нет, ну конечно, он здоровый мускулистый парень, к которому со спины лучше не подходить, но милый. 

— ...мистер Дейнс собирался сам взяться за тему геотермальных источников, но я как раз закончил диссертацию, и, когда он ее прочитал, он позвонил мне. Я был немного занят, не сразу взял трубку...

— Почему? — Арми включается в разговор, наконец оторвавшись от разглядывания перстня на мизинце Кавилла. И мизинца тоже. Кавилл отпивает пива, облизывает верхнюю губу и вздыхает, забавно поднимая брови, а потом смотрит на Арми исподлобья:

— Ну... Это не важно. 

— У вас кто-то был в этот момент? — спрашивает Арми, и этот вопрос почему-то доставляет неприятное ощущение. Почти такое же, как возникшее в присутствии Лейн. 

— Можно сказать и так, — Кавилл пожимает плечами. — Я был увлечен игрой. 

Арми прыскает:

— Серьезно? Какой?

— Это не важно, — уже с нажимом повторяет Кавилл. Он смотрит то на Арми, то в стол, то куда-то в сторону барной стойки, очевидно стесняясь, а потом качает головой, улыбаясь, будто сам себе удивляется:

— Я играл в Варкрафт. 

Такое ощущение, что он собирался по меньшей мере в совращении малолетних сознаться. Арми закусывает губы, сглатывает кисловато-горькую от пива слюну и кладет ладонь вплотную рядом с ладонью Кавилла. 

— Генри, — Арми наконец произносит это не в запале, не шепотом, не про себя, не ночью в потолок. — Можно ведь называть тебя «Генри»?

— Почему бы и нет, — настороженно говорит Генри. Генри. Черт, как ему идет это имя! Офигенное имя, и сам он такой офигенный. Арми на пробу касается пальцами — едва-едва, совсем чуть-чуть — кожи над ремешком часов:

— Генри, ты очень... — Арми жалеет, что не глотнул пива — в горле сухо, а слова толпятся на языке, никак не решаясь рвануть вперед и вылиться водопадом. Все дерутся, какое будет первым. — Генри, ты очень милый. 

Генри молчит. По лицу ни хрена не понятно — оно так и застыло в полуулыбке. И Арми совершает ошибку — продолжает говорить:

— Ты мне нравишься. С тобой интересно. Ты так отнесся ко мне. Ты красивый, ты очень красивый. Я никогда не интересовался парнями, я никогда даже не целовался с парнями, но...

У Генри темные глаза. Темные как океан в шторм. Как низкое августовское небо, когда лежишь на нагревшемся за день песке и смотришь вверх, пытаясь выискать звезды над огромным городом. Но не находишь ни одной. Янтарный осколок кажется почти черным, и Арми затыкается моментально. Если он не замолчит, что-то будет. И явно не очень хорошее. 

Генри не убирает руку, ничего не говорит, молча берет бокал и допивает его. Кадык дергается, на пальце остается капелька конденсата со стекла. Арми смотрит и ждет. Давай. Давай, лучше пошли, чувак, лучше дай в морду, лучше разбей этот стакан об стол, но не молчи. Это же, блядь, невыносимо. 

Арми знает, что это не пьяное бормотание — то, что он только что выдал. Арми уверен в своих словах на сто десять процентов. Ему нравится его молодой, красивый, умный, занудный, странный, добросердечный тьютор. Очень нравится. Не как друг. Друга не хочется поцеловать, и не важно, как долго вы знакомы. Другу Арми сразу сказал бы, что Варкрафт — самый мудацкий повод не ответить на звонок завкафедры, когда решается вопрос о твоей карьере в университете. Другу он сказал бы «ой, хватит» еще в начале получасовой истории про увлекательнейшее исследование влияния нефтедобычи на популяцию китовых вшей в Тихом океане. Генри он готов слушать часами. 

— Надеюсь, ты успеешь завтра на тренировку, — говорит Генри. — Соревнование очень скоро. 

— Да, успею, — отмахивается Арми и наклоняется чуть ближе к столу. — Генри, я серьезно, ты мне...

— А мне надо успеть подготовить большую лабораторную работу для второго курса, — тянет Генри, поджав губы и глядя куда-то в угол паба. В затылке у Арми взрывается фейерверк. Какого ж черта, а. Всё же было нормально. Он же слышал это сердце, он же видел эти взгляды, он же не может ошибаться. 

— Нужно идти, — Генри подзывает официантку, оставляет на столе деньги и качает головой, когда Арми сует руку в карман: — Не надо. Ерунда. Не забудь только, что в среду я даю тест. Скоро конец семестра.

Генри встает первый, накидывает на плечи пальто, оборачивает шею шарфом и, вежливо улыбнувшись на прощание, выходит в осеннюю морось и серость. Арми сидит с приоткрытым ртом, и пальцы, кажется, еще чувствуют тепло чужой кожи. Отлично. Видимо, он что-то не так понял. Совсем не так. Вообще нихрена он не понял. Арми сжимает зубы, несколько раз глубоко вздыхает и хлопает ладонью по столу. Нет, все он понял. Просто надо действовать немного иначе.


	5. V. Арми.

Зима в Бристоле наступает резко — с моря дует сырой холодный ветер, и несколько раз выпадает снег. Белесо-серые хлопья похожи на клочки мокрой шерсти. Солнце — растекшаяся капля воды на мутном фоне низкого неба. Хочется в тепло, и ночами снится, что пальцами ног зарываешься в горячий песок у кромки прибоя. 

Арми мерзнет и кутается в шарф по самые щеки, носит шапку, и волосы от нее постоянно в беспорядке. На тренировках в открытой воде сырой туман стелется по реке и завивается вокруг весел, видимости никакой, деревья вдоль Эйвона тонут в плотной дымке. Все вокруг словно покрывается серой пылью, объектив перемазан пеплом. Только трава упорно борется за право быть зеленой и пока умудряется отстоять несколько стратегически важных локаций. 

Тот тест Арми сдает на высший балл и даже не является на разбор ошибок — ему не надо, а лишний раз мозолить глаза Генри после достопамятной беседы в пабе не хочется. Арми впервые в жизни физически ощущает границы личного пространства — своего и чужого. Будто давящая на плечи Англия и ее серые оковы приземистых домов наконец приросли к его коже. Уже даже домой, к жаркому калифорнийскому солнцу не тянет. Мама звонит, и Арми не соглашается включить видеосвязь — мол, некогда. На самом деле, он не хочет причитаний на тему сошедшего загара и измотанного вида. Даже с пожухшей позолотой Арми всё равно выглядит на фоне бледных сокурсников чужеродным элементом. 

Генри ведет себя странно. Он здоровается, продолжает периодически залипать на Арми взглядом, но старается не оставаться со студентом наедине лишний раз. Встречи раз в неделю, по субботам в кабинете на третьем этаже лекционного корпуса. Только отчеты, становящиеся все менее подробными. Арми понимает, что око деканата — Саурона — больше не приковано к нему намертво, и потому решает сделать то, что давно пора было. Вечер после очередной убийственной тренировки — забег на десять миль, прокачка выносливости — Арми убивает, сидя в общей гостиной общежития инженеров и вычеркивая курсы из списка, выданного в начале семестра Кавиллом. К хреновой матери эти дополнительные занятия по программированию. По тому же маршруту отправляются некоторые предметы из блока биологии — Арми оставляет только экологию и пару более или менее интересных семинаров, не связанных напрямую с нефтедобычей. Когда список становится почти в половину меньше, чем в начале, за окном уже черно. Арми поднимается в свою комнату — Крис усвистел в кино с Сью — и открывает скайп. Контакт Генри горит зеленым, и Арми даже думает начать видеовызов, но качает головой — нет уж. Личное пространство. Может, Генри там в Варкрафт играет. Или опять про пингвинов смотрит. Не стоит отвлекать. 

«Привет. Я решил отказаться от части предметов. Мне не хватает времени, а маховика мне не выдали. Так что извини».

Ответ приходит незамедлительно. 

«Мудрое решение. Сосредоточишься на основных?»

«Да. И на гребле».

Интересно, думает Арми, он помнит, что гонка с Манчестером уже в конце этой недели? 

«Удачи в воскресенье».

Не придет, точно не придет. Арми отправляет смайлик и ложится на неразобранную постель. Нет, ты не будешь дергаться, Арми Хаммер! Нет, тебя это не волнует. Ты и так отлично выступишь. Восьмерка готова как никогда. А этот замкнутый хрен с горы может сколько угодно строить вокруг себя замок в три человеческих роста. Не мытьем, так катаньем, Арми своего добьется. 

Усаживаясь в скиф, Арми старается не смотреть на трибуны — не надо. Если Генри там нет, он расстроится, если Генри там есть, всю гонку он будет думать не о слаженной работе и замахе, а о тьюторе, которого нестерпимо хочется взять за грудки, встряхнуть посильнее и поцеловать.

— Смотри, он тут опять торчит.

Арми отвлекается от проверки колесика банки и вскидывает голову. Рядом стоят Сью — теперь девушка Криса — и ее подружка, рыжая. Как ее там? Они обе смотрят в сторону трибун. 

— Да он постоянно на трибунах, — фыркает Сью. Они не замечают, что Арми прислушивается к их разговору. — Вообще, я так понимаю, что Хаммера не выгнали, потому что он с ним... Ну...

Рыжая таращит глаза:

— Да ну ладно!

— Весь курс уже знает, — Сью закатывает глаза. — Ты что, думаешь, он просто так его отмазал? Видели, что он у него ночует регулярно. 

— Кто у кого? — глаза рыжей сейчас, кажется, выпадут, как в мультиках, и повиснут на пружинках. 

— Арми у Кавилла. Ты заметила, как Арми начал учиться? Этот Кавилл его точно подтягивает. И подмазал ему. 

Раздается ужасный скрип, девчонки резко оборачиваются, и Арми понимает, что скрипело не колесико банки, а его собственные зубы. 

— Привет, малыш! — Сью улыбается, но уши у нее краснеют так, словно она решила светофором поработать на полставки. 

— Привет, — Арми старательно растягивает губы, но выходит плохо. Больше всего на свете хочется утопить этих двух девиц. Прямо тут, у пристани. 

— Пойдешь на морские сооружения в среду? — ляпает рыжая. Арми берется за весло — без задней мысли, просто хочется что-то сжать в руках, — и рыжая бледнеет. — Нам пора, а то все трибуны займут. 

— Привет профессору Стоуну, — скалится Арми. Он знает, что Сью спала с ним в конце третьего курса. 

Гонку Арми вытягивает на чистой, неразбавленной злости. Только слухов не хватало. Откуда они вообще взялись? Кто видел их с Генри? Ха-ха, если подумать, одна только Лейн могла растрезвонить о той сцене в кабинете половине университета. А Крис, трепло поганое, наверняка с кем-то обсудил отсутствие соседа в комнате по ночам. Черт, но ведь ничего предосудительного не было! Был бы огонь — и Арми бы не злился на наличие дыма. 

Манчестер отстает к финишу на два корпуса, и, когда бристольская восьмерка сходит на берег, Крис хлопает Арми по плечу:

— Ну ты дал! Ну мы дали!

Арми, вообще-то, ярый противник насилия. Он голосует за демократов, в детстве обожал истории про Иисуса, никогда не обижал девочек и спасал божьих коровок из луж после дождя. Арми, если подумать, никогда в жизни и не дрался. Арми разворачивается и со всей дури прикладывает Криса по заднице веслом, а потом, не обращая внимания на вопли и трехэтажный мат, спокойно идет в сторону раздевалок и даже напевает привязчивую песенку про анаконду. Пусть треплются. Пусть. Поводов Арми больше не даст. 

Уже приняв душ и переодевшись в сухое, Арми пишет Генри смс:

«Спасибо, что пришел. Все думают, что мы трахаемся. Очень жаль, что слухи ничем не подкреплены, но я не настаиваю. Только не переживай, если вдруг услышишь что-то. Все фигня».

Арми думает, что после этого сообщения Кавилл перестанет с ним здороваться, и это поможет избавиться от слухов быстрее. Арми морально к этому готов. В конце концов, он взрослый мальчик. Можно и потерпеть. Наверное.

«Я не обращаю внимания на слухи всю свою жизнь. Например, про тебя говорили, что ты полный идиот».

Арми едва не врезается в дерево, потому что зачитался и сошел с тротуара.

«А я не идиот?»

«Тесты ты пишешь неплохо. Кстати, где очередной кусок текста?»

Арми прямо видит это лицо: правая бровь изогнута под совершенно сумасшедшим углом, несколько морщинок на лбу, саркастически изогнутые губы. Красивые губы. Черт, они так двигаются, когда рассказывают об особенностях конструктивного исполнения стержневых и плавучих МНГС...

«Пришлю вечером. Утром не успел отправить».

«Очень жду. Мне нравится, как ты вписал в конце второй главы использование mycoplasma laboratorium».

Копировать, гугл поиск, статья в википедии.

«О, да. За этими малышками будущее!»

Арми делает себе мысленную пометку чаще использовать научные названия бактерий, а не просто писать «специальные микроорганизмы». Если у Генри Кавилла встает на умные слова — что же, Арми сделает все возможное для удовлетворения пожеланий тьютора.

Рождество подкрадывается медленно, но неумолимо, и если раньше красно-бело-зеленые товары занимали только двадцать процентов ассортимента магазинов, то теперь пряники, карамельки, шарфы, колпаки и гирлянды заполонили все. Арми нравится толкотня на открывшемся Рождественском базаре неподалеку от парка, запах имбиря и корицы, вырывающийся на улицы из всех кафе и даже из пабов и баров, и улыбки на лицах незнакомых людей. Арми забывается в покупке ерундовых подарков приятелям и почти не думает о Генри Кавилле, хотя иногда его мучает мысль, что Генри будет отмечать Рождество в одиночестве. Может, Генри это и по вкусу, но это ведь неправильно. Рождество — это время собраться вместе, обняться, выпить глинтвейна, пунша, объесться всякой вредной и тяжелой вкусной едой, петь, путая слова, рождественские гимны, запускать фейерверки и дарить подарки. Арми покупает красный колпак с пухлым белым помпоном, игрушечного пингвина — естественно, в точно такой же шапочке — и идет к дому на Йорк Плейс после последнего экзамена. Все отчетности закрыты на приличные баллы, морские сооружения — и вовсе автоматом. 

— Йохохо! — говорит Арми, когда дверь открывается. Генри заспано трет глаза — кажется, Арми нарушил его вечерний сон. В университете Генри уже не появляется — занятий почти нет, остается несколько дней до начала каникул. Арми исправно посещает только тренировки. 

— Я проходил мимо, — начинает Арми, поправляя колпак одной рукой — вторая за спиной — с пингвином. Генри только правую бровь приподнимает — мол, гладко стелешь. — Нет, правда, я из магазина. И подумал, что надо занести тебе кое-что. 

Вторая бровь тоже поднимается. 

— Кое-кого, если быть точным, — нагнетает Арми, облизываясь, чтобы скрыть улыбку. 

— И кого же? — Генри переступает с ноги на ногу. Босой. Наверное, ему не жарко на пороге стоять. Но Арми пока решает не переть напролом. Захочет, замерзнет — сам впустит. 

— Этого мистера зовут Максимус, он маленький, но гордый житель Галапагосских островов, — серьезно заявляет Арми и наконец показывает пингвина. И показывается со смеху. Лицо Генри стоило того, чтобы рискнуть и припереться на Йорк Плейс. 

— Это императорский пингвин, — усмехается Генри. Зануда, а. Видно же, что приятно ему, что удивлен, что сейчас улыбнется во все щеки. — У него желтое пятно на груди. И другая голова. 

— Ой, да ладно, — щурится Арми. — А я и не заметил. Какой кошмар. Максимус, нам тут не рады. Пойдем. 

Генри закатывает глаза и цокает языком:

— Заходи. Сейчас я оденусь. 

Арми переступает порог и сажает пингвина на столик под зеркалом. Генри уходит на второй этаж, и Арми, стянув колпак, размышляет: зачем это Генри надо одеваться? Он куда-то собрался?

Наверное, неспроста у Генри все эти футболки и толстовки с эмблемой Королевского флота — уже через минуту он возвращается к Арми, одетый, причесанный и пахнущий тем самым вкусным парфюмом. Очень, кстати, рождественским, если подумать — яблоки и дерево, какие-то специи. 

— Ты не против сходить выпить? — Генри берет с вешалки пальто, протягивая руку Арми за спину. Арми следит за каждым движением. Сколько времени прошло с того момента, как они так же ютились в небольшой прихожей перед выходом? Месяц? Чуть больше, наверное. Арми вспоминает, как слышал сердце, колотящееся рядом.

— Нет. Совсем не против. 

Повязывая шарф перед зеркалом, Генри подмигивает пингвину и вдруг мрачнеет — в одну секунду. Арми поднимает руку к груди, словно присягу дает:

— Без глупостей, обещаю. Я даже уже не считаю тебя милым. Ты не милый. Совсем. Ни разу. Меня почти тошнит от тебя. Но я должен был проводить Максимуса. 

Кажется, на пару мгновений Генри зависает — улыбается неуверенно, почти страдальчески. Арми хохочет. 

— Пошли, — говорит Генри и поправляет Максимуса, чтобы тот стоял ровнее. — Я знаю, где тут поблизости подают отличный аналог бензокаина. 

Арми морщится, собираясь спросить, что это вообще такое, а потом решает, что не стоит. Он же нормально сдал химию. Наверное, должен знать. И, в сущности, какая разница, что такое бензокаин, если Генри сам предлагает выпить?

Они приходят в тот же паб, в котором уже были, и Арми чувствует, что Генри напряжен — не смотрит в глаза, поводит плечами, хмурится. Вокруг много народу — наверное, это его и смущает. Зачем тогда привел сюда? Забрав от стойки пиво, Арми ставит бокалы на стол и усаживается напротив Генри.

— С грядущими праздниками?

— Со сданными экзаменами, — отвечает Генри. 

— Не нервничай. Тут никого из университета, кажется, — Арми вытягивает шею и еще раз окидывает взглядом толпу. — А даже если есть, я их не знаю. Думаю, они меня тоже.

Генри пожимает плечами:

— Могут знать меня.

— Ну и что? — Арми обводит рукой помещение, гудящее точно так же, как любое другое питейное заведение в конце недели перед праздниками. — Им всем наплевать. Генри, им правда всем наплевать. Так что советую наплевать и тебе. 

Генри усмехается.

— Постараюсь брать пример с тебя.

Лучше бы ты в чем-нибудь другом пример с меня брал, думает Арми. 

В этот раз проходит без эксцессов. Они разговаривают, не затыкаясь ни на минуту. Арми делится переживаниями по поводу зимнего перерыва в соревнованиях — отсутствие гонок расхолаживает некоторых гребцов, — нахваливает заказанный к пиву бургер, советует Генри немедленно взять такой же, отвечает на вопрос о татуировке на запястье — фамилия на кириллице, — вворачивает пару историй о поездках с друзьями на веспах по стране. Генри внимательно слушает, смеется едва слышно, а потом взахлеб рассказывает о своей родине — острове Джерси. Арми там никогда не был. О чем и заявляет. 

— Ты так рассказываешь, будто это рай на земле, — Арми пытается представить себе крохотные клочки суши, потерянные между Англией и Францией. Слишком маленькие. Наверняка дышать там еще труднее, чем тут, на британских островах. 

— Это и есть рай, — глаза Генри сияют, и Арми кажется, что в них отражаются все огоньки гирлянд, развешанных по залу, что в них сверкает промерзшее звездное небо. — У меня там семья. Я вырос там. 

— Большая семья? — Арми складывает руки на столе как примерный школьник. Ужасно хочется снова коснуться запястья Генри, но Арми держит себя в узде. Нельзя. В прошлый раз это плохо кончилось. 

— Четыре брата. Мама. Отец, — Генри пожимает плечами. — Кажется, не очень большая. 

— Вас пятеро? — ахает Арми. 

— Нас?

— Ну... Вау, — наверное, не стоит так таращиться. — И все такие?

— Какие? — Генри смотрит пристально. Но во взгляде нет ни подозрительности, ни неудобства. Генри расслаблен, абсолютно доволен. — Зануды?

Кажется, впервые в жизни у Арми краснеют щеки, и лоб, и уши — все краснеет. Наверное, по цвету он сейчас не отличается от колпака, небрежно брошенного на стол в начале вечера. 

— Думал, я не знаю, что меня считают занудой? — Генри улыбается, допивая пиво. — Я не зануда. Я просто пытаюсь все делать правильно.

— То есть, ты зануда, — кивает Арми. — Все делать правильно скучно. Сделай что-нибудь неправильно. 

Генри приоткрывает рот, но ничего не говорит. Арми закусывает губу. Жаль, что свою. 

— Давай, Генри, дава-ай! — мычит Арми. Генри смеется, отворачивается и вдруг косится на Арми — хитро-хитро:

— У тебя есть планы на рождественские каникулы?

— Честно говоря, нет. 

Арми не врет — он до сих пор не взял билеты домой, хотя все годы до этого покупал их заранее. В этот раз домой не хочется. А ведь там мама, там отец, там брат, там друзья и даже вредный, но любимый дед. 

— Хочешь посмотреть Джерси? — Генри поворачивается к Арми и чуть склоняется к столу. Можно рассмотреть янтарный осколок на голубом подробно, в мельчайших деталях. Можно увидеть трещинку на нижней полной губе. Можно дыханием коснуться гладко выбритого подбородка. У Арми во рту пересыхает.

— Да. Очень. Очень хочу. 

Арми не уверен, что говорит про поездку на Джерси. 

— Отлично, — Генри салютует Арми пустым бокалом. — Мама будет счастлива. 

— Не уверен, — серьезно говорит Арми. — Я много ем. 

— Идеально. Всё равно она готовит как на роту солдат — никто не может это все съесть. 

— Вызов принят, — Арми протягивает ладонь, и Генри пожимает ее, не отпускает чуть дольше, чем необходимо. Вокруг Арми снова расцветает диснеевский сад, вот только вместо птичек — галдящий народ из паба. Дружный нетрезвый говор кажется Арми саундтреком к прекрасной романтической комедии или мелодраме.

— Нужно отметить! — хлопает Арми по столу и встает, тянет Генри за собой. — Давай-давай, пошли. У вас тут есть традиция ходить из паба в паб всю ночь, я точно знаю. 

Генри едва успевает схватить шарф со спинки стула:

— Вообще-то, нет. 

Арми не останавливается, громогласно извиняется перед всеми, кому отдавил ноги, тянет Генри за плечо к выходу — туда, где сыплет мелкий снег, тающий еще на подлете к земле, блестящий в свете рождественской иллюминации. 

— Как нет? Точно есть! — Арми уверен в своих знаниях как уверен в том, что у него две руки, две ноги и один нос. 

— Это не в Бристоле, — доверительно сообщает ему Генри, доставая сигарету. — Это в Глазго. Ты немного промахнулся. 

— А, — ну да, пожалуй, Генри прав. — Ну... Никто не мешает нам сделать вид, что мы в Глазго.

Генри выдыхает дым из уголка рта тонкой струйкой в сторону, кусает щеку изнутри, будто раздумывает о судьбах мира, не меньше, а потом кивает:

— В общем и целом, конечно, никто. 

Они действительно до утра шляются по барам, пабам, находят даже винотеку, и Генри, на тот момент уже явно слегка окосевший, выбирает вино так долго, будто ему этим пойлом господа бога угощать.

— Калифорнийское бери, — Арми кладет руки Генри на плечи и, неуклюже наклоняясь к его левому уху, старается говорить низко. — Серьезно, бери калифорнийское. Генри. Генри. 

Тот все пялится с умным видом в винную карту. 

— Генри, — твердит Арми как попугай. Это имя невозможно не любить. Оно настолько английское, что даже смешно. — Генри, Генри, Генри. 

— Что? — тихо спрашивает Кавилл, не отрывая взгляда от списка из разнообразных шато.

— Генри. Генри-Генри-Генри, — Арми упирается подбородком в плечо и наконец чувствует, насколько оно действительно твердое, мощное. В голове немного шумит, и Арми делает глубокий вдох, прикрывает глаза и наугад прижимается губами. Выходит как раз за ухо, туда, где немного выступает косточка. 

Генри каменеет, и Арми почти готов уйти. Нет, правда, ощущение кожи на губах стоило этого. Никогда раньше Арми не целовал другого мужчину так — и в этом нет ничего дурного, это приятно, это хочется повторить. 

Но Генри отмирает и вдруг поднимает руку, сжимает локоть Арми и тихо-тихо говорит:

— Не сейчас. Я должен выбрать вино. Я не могу сосредоточиться. 

У Арми в животе взрывается огромный фейерверк, как на четвертое июля, больше, чем на четвертое июля. Арми с громким чмоком целует Генри еще раз — теперь прямо в ухо. 

— Зануда. Ты просто невыносимый зануда. 

На рассвете, мутном и бледном, холодном до стука зубов, они подходят к дверям дома на Йорк Плейс, и Генри, провернув ключ в замке, сам предлагает зайти. Арми делает шаг через порог и оборачивается. Улица залита прозрачным серо-розовым цветом, и небо отражается в стеклах окон, в луже, распластавшейся по брусчатке лохматым псом. Рука ложится Арми на шею и тянет. 

— Закрой глаза.

Арми не слушается. Пока губы Генри не накрывают его собственные, Арми держит глаза широко распахнутыми, чтобы не упустить ни черточки, ни кусочка пазла. Целоваться с парнем странно. Не то чтобы это сильно отличается от поцелуя с девушкой — механика та же, как ни поверни. Но все-таки что-то совсем не так. Генри целует мягко, осторожно, но настойчиво, и пальцы его путаются в волосах у виска Арми. Невозможно не ответить, и Арми обхватывает лицо Генри руками, наконец-то касается скул, вылепленных идеально, подбородка — исследует пальцами то, что уже тысячу раз ощупал взглядом. Господи, это прекрасно. Это волшебство какое-то. 

Они целуются долго, медленно, прерываясь, чтобы взглянуть друг на друга, и в глазах Генри — нежность и счастье, медово-золотое, сияющее, как солнце в июльском небе. Как кусочек янтаря, впаянный в сапфирово-голубое стекло. 

— Мне надо идти, — Арми запускает руку Генри под свитер, проводит по напряженной пояснице, запоминая гладкость этого тела, его температуру, плотность, упругость — все физические показатели. — Мне правда надо. 

Арми не знает, чем все закончится, если он останется. Он хочет этого, хочет страшно — в груди ноет, в штанах тесно, по шее катится градом пот. Но Арми боится спешить. Один неверный шаг — и все рухнет, как карточный домик. Нельзя нырять в темную воду с головой, нельзя, как бы ни тянуло. 

— Не нужно лишних слухов, — Арми целует уголки губ, переносицу, брови, кладет руку Генри на живот — черт, он в спортзале живет, что ли? — и не отталкивает, только чуть придерживает. Оттолкнуть Генри выше его сил. То, что происходит, больше, чем Арми. Это накрывает с головой, и Арми хочется говорить, говорить, говорить, потому что надо как-то выразить, надо как-то справиться. — Не нужно. Тебе. Я не хочу уходить. Но я пойду. Я должен. 

Генри последний раз целует — крепко, душно, — и отводит руку Арми, хотя тот сопротивляется. Такое тело трогать и трогать. Когда еще доведется? Арми улыбается, глядя в понимающие глаза. В любой момент теперь доведется. 

— Это было замечательно, офигенно, Генри, правда, — Арми мнется на пороге открытой двери, пока Генри приглаживает волосы, проводит пальцами по губам, поправляет свитер. — Я этого всю жизнь ждал. Нет, правда, это как-будто ты вдруг оказываешься посреди леса, а вокруг птицы орут, трава по пояс, солнце светит, розы цветут...

— В лесу очень редко трава по пояс, — хрипло отвечает Генри, облизываясь. Арми машинально повторяет за ним, собирая с губ вкус сигарет, вина, самого сладкого поцелуя в его жизни, в которой поцелуев было дофига и больше. — И я не уверен насчет роз. 

— Я уверен, — говорит Арми. — Во всем. 

По дороге до общежития Арми несколько раз подпрыгивает на одной ноге, вертится вокруг своей оси, распугивая голубей, дерущихся возле мусорки, орет невразумительное «ву-ху-ху» в прояснившееся небо. Он едет на остров Джерси. Он поцелует Генри еще десять, сто, тысячу раз. И это будет так же офигенно, как впервые.


	6. VI. Арми.

Чемодан не закрывается. Арми сначала сам усаживается на него и тянет за молнию, но это какая-то акробатика, и можно запутаться в руках и ногах. Когда в комнату заходит Крис, Арми тут же хватает его за плечо и тянет к чемодану, заставляет сесть и, рухнув на колени и согнувшись в три погибели, возится с проклятой застежкой. Крис только ржет, как ретивый жеребец в стойле, когда язычок остается в пальцах Арми. 

— Твою ж мать! — орет Арми, выдергивая чемодан из-под задницы Криса. Свитера, шарфы, теплый жилет и ворох носков разлетаются по комнате. 

— Ты на северный полюс? — обозревает все это богатство Крис. 

— На Джерси. Там ветер. Там холодно, — сквозь зубы шипит Арми, открывая шкаф и пытаясь найти большую спортивную сумку. Конечно, часть свитеров туда не влезет, ну ничего, он еще рюкзак возьмет. 

— А, ну да. А чего это ты туда собрался? У тебя в Нью-Джерси родственники? — удивленно тянет Крис, располагаясь за своим ноутбуком.

— Нет у меня в Нью-Джерси родни! Ты меня не слушаешь, что ли? На Джерси. На остров. Одолжишь свой чемодан? Не могу найти сумку. 

— Зачем тогда все эти теплые вещи? — Крис не отрывается от ноутбука — судя по стрекоту клавиш, активно с кем-то переписывается. 

— Холодно там, — твердит Арми. Конечно, холодно. И ветер, наверное, такой, что до костей пробирает. И море ледяное. И снег. Зимой особенно. Иначе быть не может — Генри явно вырос в условиях суровой природы, потому такой сдержанный. Не было у него детства на Каймановых островах, как у Арми. 

— Там тепло, — пожимает плечами Крис. — Два года назад, по крайней мере, было вполне ничего. 

— Чемодан дай, а? — Арми достает телефон из заднего кармана джинсов и набирает Генри сообщение: «Как с погодой на Джерси?»

Ответ приходит очень быстро, даже чересчур. Особенно учитывая, что это больше похоже на конспект лекции по географии, чем на смс-ку: «Летом жарко, до тридцати и выше. Вода комфортна для купания. Ветра влажные, осадков больше всего зимой и осенью. Зимы, кстати, холодные.От десяти до шести».

Арми тыкает телефоном в нос Крису:

— Видишь? Холодные. 

Крис хмурится, пытаясь рассмотреть имя отправителя. 

— Кто это тебе написал?

— Не важно, — Арми тут же отдергивает руку и прячет телефон в карман. — Холодные. 

— Над тобой прикалываются, — вздыхает Крис. — От плюс десяти до плюс шести. Хотя тебе, конечно, после Калифорнии везде холодно, наверное. 

Арми снова утыкается в телефон, находит в гугле сайт метеорологического общества Джерси и убеждается, что там на Рождество действительно плюс. И почти не бывает снега. 

«Очень смешно», — пишет Арми сообщение. — «Я, вообще-то, сломал чемодан, потому что пытался взять побольше свитеров».

«Если что, у моего младшего твой размер».

«Я не буду носить свитера твоего младшего!» 

«Нет, ну вдруг замерзнешь. Под дождь попадешь. Ты это любишь».

— Вот зараза! — восклицает Арми и принимается складывать свитера обратно в шкаф. 

— Девушка из Джерси? — пошло подмигивает Крис. Арми хмыкает:

— Ага. Типа того. 

— И как ее зовут? — кажется, Крису уже не так интересно переписываться с кем-то в сети. 

— Генриетта, — ни на секунду не задумавшись, отвечает Арми и прикусывает язык. Вот почему нужно вообще было рот открывать?

— Ей пятьдесят? — Крис таращится во все глаза. На этот раз Арми осмотрительнее:

— Нет. Почему пятьдесят?

— Ну просто имечко то еще... Ты знаешь ее семью? Может, они какие-нибудь религиозные фанатики. Или ужасно консервативны, и секс только после свадьбы? 

Черт, вот тут Крис может быть прав. Секс действительно может быть только после, прости господи, официального предложения руки и сердца. 

— Еду знакомиться с семьей как раз, — кашляет Арми в кулак и отворачивается, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Но Крис не унимается:

— Всё так серьезно? А вдруг там суровый отец, знаешь, фермер такой, быков за рога тягает. А ты на дочурку не так посмотришь. 

Арми молчит. Ему очень тяжело не ляпнуть что-то вроде «девушка из Джерси сама кого хочешь за рога оттягает». 

— А мамаша — такая религиозная дамочка, — не унимается Крис, — каждое воскресенье в церковь, молитвы перед едой, и брат старший жуткий...

— Да, их трое старших, — резко оборачивается Арми. — И еще младший. С моим размером одежды. И все будет как в «Томе на ферме». 

— Почему в «Томе на ферме»?.. — тихо спрашивает Крис. 

— Я имел в виду «Техасскую резню бензопилой», — быстро меняет показания Арми и складывается пополам от смеха. Господи, как он вообще додумался до «Тома на ферме»? Ужас. Ужас, что в твоей голове, Хаммер. 

— Не мешай, — утирает выступившие на глазах слезы Арми. — Мне нужно сосредоточиться. Я на десять дней должен вещи собрать. 

— Возьми счастливые трусы! — советует Крис, возвращаясь к переписке. — Те, которые кельвин кляйн. Вдруг они помогут обрести счастье секса до свадьбы?

— Точно, — Арми резко выдвигает ящик. — Трусы то я и забыл. 

***

Джерси встречает их солнцем и ветром, чистым небом, на котором всего пара белесых полупрозрачных росчерков перистых облаков. Генри, кажется, изнутри светиться начинает, едва ступает на землю за пределами аэропорта. Арми же чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке — берегов он не видит, но чудится, что море обступает остров со всех сторон и давит, откусывая кусок за куском пространство, в котором можно дышать. 

— Вон, пойдем! — Генри указывает куда-то в сторону парковки, и Арми, поправив на плече сумку, послушно идет в указанном направлении. Когда из-за одной из машин выскакивает крупная черно-белая псина, Генри упреждающе вытягивает руку:

— Осторожно, аккуратно! 

Непонятно, кого он пытается остановить — собаку или Арми. В любом случае, у Генри ничего не получается. Арми опускает сумку на асфальт, присаживается на корточки, протягивает псу открытые ладони, и тот, с интересом их обнюхав, начинает вилять хвостом с такой силой, что кажется, будто собака решила показать свои таланты в тверке. 

— Хороший, хороший, — Арми улыбается, даже не пытаясь увернуться от слюнявых поцелуев, только охает, когда в порыве дружелюбия пес прикусывает ему ухо. — Красавчик, умничка.

— Кал-Эл, уймись! — Генри подходит и треплет собаку по холке, за ухом. Арми хохочет:

— Серьезно? Кал-Эл? Генри, ты чудовищный гик! 

Генри только пожимает плечами. Теперь пес атакует его, некогда придумывать остроумный ответ.

— Ну конечно, решил обратить внимание на хозяина, спасибо!

Арми вытирает лицо ладонью, выпрямляется и замечает рослого мужчину у открытой двери одной из машин. Молодого. Значит, не отец, один из братьев. Почему-то только сейчас Арми задается вопросом: в каком качестве он прибыл сюда? Что Генри сказал семье? Знает ли вообще его семья о предпочтениях своего отпрыска?

Знает ли сам Арми что-то о предпочтениях Генри кроме того, что Генри предпочитает его?

Арми замирает, глядя, как Генри и Кал-Эл идут к машине. Что он должен сказать, когда ему протянут руку? Как должен себя вести? Впервые Арми пугает, реально, до нехватки воздуха, неотвратимость знакомства с другим человеком. 

— Арми? — Генри оборачивается, и улыбка, сверкавшая рассветным лучом на его лице, пропадает. Оставив свой чемодан у машины и похлопав брата по плечу, он возвращается. — Что-то не так? 

— Нет, нет, всё так! — ведь все действительно в полном порядке, какого черта он себя накручивает? Надо просто подойти и вести себя как обычно. В конце концов, на Генри можно положиться — в случае чего, он возьмет ситуацию в свои руки. 

Брат — Ник, второй по старшинству — лишь отдаленно похож на Генри. Больше сходства в мимике и телодвижениях, чем в чертах лица, хотя какие-то точки пересечения все-таки есть — кровь не вода. Ник дружелюбен, но молчалив, много вопросов не задает, только общие, и создается ощущение, что ему тоже немного неловко. И Арми расслабляется. Ну слава богу, не ему одному не по себе. Никакой враждебности, никакой подозрительности, хотя, наверное, неподготовленному человеку взгляд Ника показался бы тяжелым, суровым, пристальным, но Арми знал — Генри смотрит так же просто когда внимательно слушает собеседника. 

— Голодны? — спрашивает Ник, заводя мотор. 

— Ужасно! — искренне отвечает Арми, не дожидаясь, пока заговорит Генри, и Ник усмехается:

— Отлично. Тогда поехали быстрее. 

Всю дорогу, наблюдая за высунувшим в приоткрытой окно морду Кал-Элом и пролегающими мимо пейзажами просто нереальной красоты, Арми размышляет, почему Генри представил его не как студента, не как друга, не как подопечного. Почему он просто сказал: «Ник, это Арми». Неужели семья в курсе? Арми пытается представить, как бы его верующая бабушка отреагировала на столь интересное открытие. Удивилась бы. Ладно, офигела бы. Возможно, был бы инфаркт. 

— Ты точно в порядке? — Генри наклоняется к самому уху Арми, когда они выходят из машины на подъездной дорожке. 

— В полном, — кивает Арми.

— Ты много молчал в дороге, — кажется, Генри встревожен не на шутку. Арми хмыкает:

— Думал. Я умею. 

— Все хорошо, — Генри на секунду касается его плеча, а потом вскидывает руку в приветственном жесте: — Мам!

Чудесная семья. Большая, цветущая улыбками, понимающая друг друга без слов. Арми чувствует, что слеплен из другого теста, что отлит не по этой форме, сшит по иному лекалу, но при этом, что удивительно, не ощущает себя чужим. Генри точно так же чувствовал бы себя, если бы оказался за столом в семействе Хаммеров, только сидел бы с жутко печальным лицом. Арми же веселится. Арми тискает собаку, пробует по просьбе Марианны — мамы — мясо, принимает участие в обсуждении недавнего регбийного матча с отцом — Колином — и остальными братьями — Пирс, Саймон и, кажется, Чарли. А ещё есть их жены, дети — племянники и племянницы Генри, и когда они все наконец усаживаются за стол, Арми думает, что никогда не видел такой большой и дружной семьи. 

— Они не замучили тебя расспросами? — Генри обнаруживает Арми на веранде, выходящей на внутренний двор. Закатное солнце красит все вокруг в рыжий и розовый, и Генри до сумасшествия хорош в этом свете. Арми забывает, о чем думал, когда Генри останавливается рядом, локоть к локтю, тоже опирается об перила ладонями. 

— Нет, — честно отвечает Арми. — Они клевые у тебя. Серьезно. Мне нравятся. 

Генри улыбается — кажется, смущённо. 

— Здорово. 

Арми косится через плечо на стеклянные двери, за которыми гостиная, а в ней дети и собака, которую малыши уже затискали, будто огромного плюшевого медведя, здоровенный экран телевизора, на котором какая-то видеоигрушка, и отец семейства принимает активнейшее участие в прохождении миссии. Никто не смотрит на веранду, и Арми кладёт руку поверх руки Генри, сплетает пальцы с его пальцами.

— Спасибо, что привёз меня сюда, — Арми облизывает пересохшие губы. Хочется поцеловать, хочется прижаться, потому что слов очень много — как всегда, никуда они не делись, — но они не помогут выразить все то, что бьется где-то под рёбрами. Это пугающе чёткое осознание: все должно быть так и дальше, это его, это должно принадлежать ему. 

Марианна показывает Арми, куда отнести сумку и, что удивительно, приводит его в комнату Генри. Арми не знает, надо ли смущаться, просить другую спальню, делать вид, что он вообще не думает о том, что кровать одна и большая. Марианна открывает шкаф:

— Вот эти полки, вот эти вешалки, ящик — второй. Арми, тебе хватит?

— О да, — заверяет Арми. — Я не брал много вещей. Генри сказал, что в крайнем случае я могу позаимствовать пару свитеров Чарли. 

Марианна смеется — совсем как Генри, мягко, тихо, но очень солнечно:

— О, он поделится, не переживай. 

Вечер и половину ночи, уже после того, как всех детей уложили, семья сидит в гостиной, и Арми уже даже не удивляется тому, что совершенно свободно принимает участие в общем разговоре. Постепенно все члены семьи расходятся, и Арми остаётся с Генри один на один — как и хотел все это время. Нет, никакой ревности к семье — разве что чуть-чуть, — но вновь оказаться единственным, кто может привлечь внимание Генри — это замечательно. 

Генри полулежит на диване, сонный и такой трогательный — ребёнок, который засиделся допоздна и не хочет уходить спать, хотя уже прошло время отбоя. Арми усаживается по-турецки и протягивает руку, гладит Генри по колену:

— Может, пора в кроватку? 

Генри усмехается:

— Я не хочу, мамочка. 

Арми зевает до ломоты в челюстях:

— А я вот устал. 

Генри недоверчиво хмурится. 

— Нет, я не пытаюсь тебя уговорить. Я не уверен, что способен к решительным действиям сейчас. Я объелся. 

Наверное, смех Генри точно кого-то разбудил. Привстав, Генри вопросительно глядит на Арми:

— Ты не против?

— Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду, — Арми не очень понимает, что происходит. Генри что, решил прямо тут? Вот он, главный недостаток, вот он, черт из тихого омута — Генри любит делать это в те моменты, когда кто-нибудь может увидеть. 

Но Генри просто устраивается затылком на ногах Арми и складывает руки на животе. 

— Нет, я не против, — выдыхает Арми, не в силах оторваться от разглядывания потрясающе красивого лица. В голову лезут одна за одной, толкаясь и отдавливая друг другу ноги, мысли в духе дешевых любовных романов: про изгиб верхней губы, про идеально вылепленный нос, про длинные тёмные ресницы, про изящный румянец на высоких скулах, про мужественный подбородок с ямочкой. Не то что бы Арми когда-либо читал дешевые любовные романы, но, наверное, именно там трепетные барышни залипают на выдуманных принцев и герцогов. Черт, ни один писака не представлял, что такие действительно бывают. Живые и охуительные. 

И уж точно ни в одном романе герцог с настолько сексуальными губами не играл в Варкрафт по два-три часа к ряду. 

Арми наклоняется и осторожно, предупреждая о своём намерении, трется кончиком носа о кончик носа Генри, и Генри не вздрагивает, не отстраняется — он даже не открывает глаз. Арми спускается ниже и целует — медленно, целомудренно, не размыкая губ, хотя хочется прямо сейчас сделать все по-настоящему, как тогда в прихожей, но в этот раз не останавливаться, не одергивать себя. 

Когда Генри начинает отвечать — мягко обхватывает его нижнюю губу, проводит по ней языком, выгибает шею, чтобы было удобнее, — Арми обнимает ладонями его лицо, проводит большими пальцами по щекам, по линии челюсти, по вискам. У поцелуя кисловатый привкус вина и сладкий привкус абсолютного счастья. 

Они добираются до спальни на втором этаже, стараясь не врезаться в углы и не впечатывать друг друга в каждую удобную поверхность. Арми беззвучно хохочет между поцелуями и объятиями, Генри шикает и проникновенно шепчет:

— Тише, родители спят! 

— Господи, как в старшей школе!

Они добираются до комнаты, и Генри умудряется запереть дверь за своей спиной, пока Арми старается стянуть с него свитер. Быстрее, господи, быстрее. Арми не включает свет, не пытается увидеть то тело, на которое, надо уже быть честным, надрачивал последние месяцы, так ни разу и не узрев, что же скрывается под одеждой. Сейчас нужно только ощущение, только тепло на ладонях. Нужно, физически необходимо прижаться кожей к коже, грудью к груди, обнять, задохнуться. 

Арми сдирает с себя толстовку вместе с футболкой, ухватившись за ткань на спине, встряхивает головой, отбрасывая волосы с лица, которые мешают снова и снова целоваться — пока губы, влажные и разгоряченные, не начнёт саднить. У Генри твёрдые мышцы под мягкой кожей, Генри пахнёт яблоком, солью и деревом, особенно на висках и там, где крепкая шея переходит в мощные плечи. Генри аккуратен — не делает резких движений, не спешит, не рвётся к постели, — но уверен и ведёт. Арми кажется, что так к нему ещё никогда не прикасались — одновременно как к самому хрупкому и дорогому, что есть на свете, что нельзя повредить, с чем необходимо быть нежным, — и как к самому желанному — целой ладонью по спине, всей пятерней в волосы на затылке, губами и зубами по подбородку и ключицам. Арми кажется, что он сошёл с ума. 

— Я должен, — Генри отрывается на мгновение, и Арми едва не кричит в полный голос: нет-нет-нет, куда ты, не останавливайся, не уходи, верни все на место! — Я должен спросить...

— Да-да-да, — тараторит Арми, целуя в темноте наугад лицо Генри — веки, влажный лоб, завиток волос у виска. — Да, первый, раньше никогда, но я тебя прошу, хватит уже нежничать.

Генри усмехается — Арми чувствует это губами:

— Ты чудесный. У тебя волшебные глаза. Светятся. Самое красивое, что я видел. 

Почему-то от этих слов становится жарче, чем от всего, что было до этого. 

— Продолжай. Говори. 

И Генри продолжает. Генри говорит. Наверное, если бы Арми записал все это на диктофон, а потом дал бы самому Генри послушать это, тот бы покраснел и умер — серьёзный нудный доктор физико-математических наук не должен, не может говорить такого. Но говорит. И у Арми горят уши, горит затылок, все горит. У Генри чуткие пальцы, и когда, святые угодники, он наконец снимает с Арми трусы...

Наверное, Арми просто уже успел передумать все, что мог, насчёт секса между двумя мужчинами, в котором он, конечно же, был полным профаном. Был. И остаётся. Нет, он готовился, он ознакомился с материалами. По идее, ровно до момента проникновения это ничем не отличается от секса с девушкой. О проникновении Арми пока не думал. 

До этого момента. Когда Генри касается его — черт, вот что значит такой же, как ты, два солнца на одной орбите! — Арми забывает обо всех страхах и уже начинает говорить про «я хочу...» Генри молча затыкает ему рот поцелуем, берет его руку за запястье и направляет. Арми слушается. 

Они катаются по кровати, как два подростка, хотя ни один по габаритам не сойдёт за школьника, трутся друг об друга, и Арми слышит, как тяжело дышит Генри, чувствует, как вздымается его грудь, как напрягается его живот — боже, когда пройдёт первая волна безумия, надо будет поцеловать и потрогать каждый дюйм этого тела. У Арми гудит в голове и в мышцах, и он толкается навстречу, он целует — уже совсем шало, мокро и куда попало. В какой-то момент Генри нависает над ним, разгоряченный, жаркий, всклокоченный, губы будто ягодным соком перемазаны. Генри смотрит на него так, что никаких слов не нужно, упирается лбом в его лоб и сжимает руку сильнее, двигается резче. У Арми не получается молча, и он шумно не то выдыхает, не то кричит. Он дёргается — судя по звуку, у обоих будут шишки, но какая разница? Перед глазами темнеет на секунду, долгую секунду. Арми замечает, что в пальцах, которыми он ласкал Генри, стало влажно и липко только когда тот уже откатывается в сторону на кровати. 

— Нет, — Арми вытирает руку о простынь, пододвигается ближе — снова вплотную. Генри лежит, прикрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот. Губы пересохшие, и дыхание прерывистое, поверхностное — Арми чувствует его, склоняясь за поцелуем. — Нет, иди сюда. 

— Жарко, — тихо выдыхает Генри, едва приподнимая веки. Арми фыркает и встаёт, едва не падает — темно, ноги ватные, голова кружится, — и открывает окно настежь. Жарко? Будет холодно. Генри только восхищённо цыкает. 

Вернувшись в постель, Арми извивается и изгибается, пытаясь высвободить из-под себя и из-под абсолютно расслабленного Генри одеяло. И это удаётся. Арми обнимает Генри, утыкается носом ему в волосы и улыбается. Становится сонно и... Нет, хорошо ему уже черт знает сколько. 

— Утром ты не решишь, что мы поспешили? — спрашивает Арми, целуя черноволосую кудрявую макушку.

— Нет, — Генри качает головой, насколько позволяет его положение.

— Учти, что если решишь, я все равно никуда с острова не денусь. И твоя семья уже любит меня, так что они просто тебя не поймут, если ты попытаешься выставить меня...

— Ты уверен, что любит? — тихо произносит Генри и зевает, остро надавливая подбородком Арми на грудь. Арми ойкает:

— Абсолютно уверен. 

— Как всегда? — Генри на секунду прижимается губами ровно туда, где бьется сердце — и Арми кажется, что именно сердцем он этот поцелуй и чувствует. 

— Да. Как всегда. 

Арми засыпает счастливый, улыбающийся и окутанный теплом Генри с головы до ног. Правда, ступни немного мерзнут, если выпрямлять ноги — одеяло, все-таки, коротковато. 

***

Утро дарит Арми прекрасную возможность полюбоваться Генри вволю. Проснувшись раньше, Арми замечает, что за ночь Генри все-таки откатился в сторону и теперь лежит, почти не прикрытый одеялом — все оно, конечно же, у Арми. Многие девушки жаловались после совместных ночёвок, что выдрать у Хаммера одеяло практически так же сложно, как сдвинуть Эверест. Несколько минут Арми, упершись локтем в подушку, наблюдает, как Генри спит, иногда облизываясь, как красит его бледный рассвет, как двигаются глаза под веками и дрожат длинные ресницы, за которые любая девушка отдала бы душу — Генри что-то снится. Генри кажется высеченной из мрамора скульптурой греческого бога, вдруг ожившей, научившейся дышать, обретшей бьющееся сердце. Арми кладёт руку на покрытую тёмными волосами грудь и считает удары: раз, два, три...

— Улыбаешься, — внезапно двигаются губы Генри. Арми охает:

— Ты меня напугал. Подглядываешь?

Только теперь он замечает, что глаза Генри чуть приоткрыты. 

— Подглядываешь ты. Я смотрю. 

— Это одно и то же.

В доме тихо, и Арми старается не нарушать эту тишину, потому двигается осторожно, чтобы не скрипела кровать. Они с Генри целуются долго и мягко, постоянно прерываясь, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга. Арми откровенно пялится — взлохмаченный и сонный, чуть замёрзший, но так быстро отогревающийся в его объятиях, Генри кажется самым замечательным созданием на всём белом свете. Арми кажется, что нет ничего лучше, чем такое утро. 

Наверное, Генри не был бы собой, а в океане умер бы последний представитель какого-нибудь занесённого в Красную книгу вида, если бы Арми в результате, после отличной ночи и не менее офигенного утра — секс, завтрак, два часа возни с племяшкой Генри и Кал-Элом — не был принудительно засажен за ноутбук. 

— Ты должен мне ещё семь страниц, — Генри копается в шкафу — ищет футболку и толстовку. Арми сидит на кровати, по-турецки скрестив ноги, и надеется, что Генри не найдёт одежду как можно дольше — на такую спину можно любоваться часами, неделями. Но Генри все-таки натягивает свитшот и выходит из комнаты, напоследок строго взглянув на Арми. 

Удивительно, но не привыкшему к жизни по расписанию Арми нравится, что каждый день на каникулах имеет один и тот же распорядок: утренняя возня в кровати, пробежка — виды сумасшедшие, — завтрак, работа над проектом, обед, прогулка, какой-нибудь фильм — у Генри не самый плохой вкус, а еще он сговорчивый, потому долгих споров не выходит, — ужин, чтение книг. Именно это — невероятно! — становится одним из самых любимых пунктов Арми. Обычно они вдвоем разваливаются на диване в той гостиной, где нет телевизора, ногами друг к другу, и согнутые колени соприкасаются. Генри сосредоточенно и практически не отвлекаясь читает какой-то фэнтезийный роман, Арми — учебники. Конечно же, менее увлеченно, чем Генри. У него-то там наверняка драконы раздирают доблестных или не очень доблестных рыцарей на части, прекрасные принцессы и юные пажи отдаются перемазанным в пепле и крови воинам, эльфы стреляют из луков и бегают по тонким древесным веткам, гномы копают и куют. Весело. Арми вздыхает, минуту напевает Синатру, безбожно фальшивя, но Генри это не берет, и потому приходится опустить глаза на страницу Батлера. Никаких эльфов и гномов. Плунжерные подъемники. Но пока Генри полулежит напротив, задумчиво хмуря брови, периодически поправляя подушку под спиной, потирая шею, когда та затекает, Арми готов часами пялиться в схемы и размышления очередного гуру бурения, и постепенно количество переходит в качество — приходит понимание, приходит заинтересованность. После ужина несколько часов убиваются на видеоигры, обсуждение сериалов, событий дня, выгул собаки, а после... После, конечно же, секс. Арми все время кажется, что ему мало Генри. Но, если обернуться и вспомнить, что было в их отношениях всего месяц назад, можно понять, что Генри и так снял не то что латы — последнюю рубашку. Генри открыт, и от этого у Арми постоянное ощущение крыльев за спиной и беспрестанно работающего моторчика где-то под ребрами. Генри много говорит: рассказывает о школьных годах — небольшой уклон в религию, потом — закрытый пансион для мальчиков, — об увлечениях, об отношениях с братьями, о первых влюбленностях, так и оставшихся нераскрывшимися бутонами, о тоске по Джерси, которая накрывает его иногда с головой. Арми открывает в себе талант слушателя, перебирая волосы Генри и накручивая упругие пряди на палец.

— Неужели тебе правда хватило бы этого маленького острова? — спрашивает Арми в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. Губы саднит — Генри не побрился, — все тело приятно расслаблено и полностью удовлетворено, и даже коротковатое одеяло, из-за которого все так же, как и в первую ночь, тянет по ногам, не может вывести из состояния равновесия. Генри ничего не отвечает, молча смотрит прямо в глаза, и ничего по его лицу понять невозможно. Иногда Арми это раздражает, но чаще завораживает. Смотреть на Генри в такие моменты — глядеть в обманчиво спокойную воду. На поверхности ни складочки, ни морщинки, зеркало вод отражает безмятежное небо, но в глубине бежит, бурлит, тянет невидимыми руками в ил и пучину холодное течение, и кажется, что если долго всматриваться, то можно различить, куда в этот раз оно унесет.

— Просто мне кажется, что здесь нечем дышать такому как ты, — Арми примирительно прижимается губами к виску Генри. — Есть же что-то большее. 

— Ты привык к другому, — тихо отвечает Генри и прикрывает глаза, усмехается: — Так прекрасен, так велик?

Едва Арми улыбается в ответ и собирается продолжить текст гимна, заученного в детские годы, как взгляд Генри снова устремляется на него, и теперь уж точно никаких сомнений относительно его значения быть не может:

— Ради всего святого, не надо петь дальше.

— Нет, нет, нет! — качает головой Арми и хохочет, когда Генри наваливается на него всем весом. — Не-е-ет, я должен!

Арми позволяет Генри заткнуть ему рот самым простым, приятным и действенным способом. И плевать на колючую щетину.

Следующим утром Генри не дает поваляться на смятых простынях, высвобождается из объятий, которые в какой-то момент начинают напоминать нечто среднее между двойным нельсоном и попыткой осьминога утянуть свою жертву на дно — уж больно хорош Генри спросонья, чтобы так просто его отпустить, — и кидает Арми его джинсы и свитер:

— Одевайся. Я хочу кое-что показать тебе.

— Это никак не может подождать? — Арми распластывается по постели, всеми силами пытаясь показать, что он настроен на нечто большее, чем пара поцелуев.

— Нет, не может, — Генри одевается со скоростью солдата, поднятого по тревоге, и Арми становится немного не по себе. Что-то серьезное? Что-то важное? Именно в этот день на рассвете над Джерси пролетают какие-нибудь невероятные птицы? Стадо пони пришло на выпас на соседнее поле? В небе над островом заметили Супермена? Что заставило Генри вылезти из кровати и вытаскивать оттуда находящегося, между прочим, на законных каникулах студента?

Генри не дает нормально позавтракать, сует едва накинувшему парку Арми в руки яблоко и пару сэндвичей в бумажном пакете и чуть ли не за руку ведет к машине. 

— Куда? Что? Что ты делаешь? — Арми влезает на переднее пассажирское и сразу же откусывает половину от яблока. — Если ты собираешься отвезти меня на какой-нибудь обрыв в глуши и утопить, то не надо. Я хороший.

Генри молча заводит мотор и выезжает из двора, разгоняется на пустой, залитой золотисто-розовым светом дороге. Арми на несколько минут выключается, уставившись в окно — рассвет играет на ветках деревьев, сверкает на решетках заборов, ветер разбрасывает сухие, уже совсем коричневые истончившиеся листья по желтоватой траве. 

— И все-таки, — Арми вспоминает про сэндвич и начинает шуршать бумагой, — что случилось? Я буду кричать и вырываться. Я сильный. Возможно, я даже убегу от тебя. В газетах потом будут писать, что преподаватель пытался убить своего очаровательного студента на острове Джерси, но тот смог спастись из лап молчаливого садиста...

— Я везу тебя в зоопарк, — Генри бросает на него косой секундный взгляд и снова возвращается к наблюдению за дорогой. — Сдам тебя туда.

— Не думаю, что они держат людей в клетках, — отвечает Арми с набитым ртом и упирается затылком в подголовник. — Или у вас тут какие-то особенные зоопарки? С людьми за решеткой. Вместе с дикими зверями. Мммм...

— Я скажу работникам, что ты попугай, — Генри приоткрывает окно со своей стороны и закуривает. — Мне поверят.

— Я слишком бледный для попугая, — Арми заглядывает в зеркало заднего вида, и там отражается его загорелая, никак не теряющая золотого оттенка физиономия. Генри кашляет, прикрывая рот кулаком и указывает большим пальцем назад:

— В багажнике есть ведро зеленой краски. Я неплохо справлялся в детстве с раскрасками. 

Арми только фыркает и засовывает за щеку последний кусок сэндвича. Куда бы Генри его не тащил, это будет интересно — уверенность в этом ничем не сломить. Арми дожёвывает, комкает бумажку и, подставив лицо тёплым лучам, расслабляется и смотрит на руки Генри, на его шею в воротнике толстовки, на то, как складываются в неровный треугольник морщинки между тёмными бровями. Генри чувствует взгляд, но не оборачивается, только улыбается, и на щеке с синевато-чёрной щетиной появляется ямочка. Арми закрывает глаза и протягивает руку, касается пальцем этой впадинки. И Генри вдруг трется о его ладонь, как трутся псы, если хотят ласки. 

Они едут недолго, наверное, полчаса, и Арми, то задрёмывающий, то снова просыпающийся, видит море. Оно сине-стальной простыней тянется до самого горизонта, прячущегося в дымке, и дальше, отражается в низком, пушистом от облаков небе. Арми трёт глаза, потягивается:

— Где это мы?

Генри глушит мотор, но не тянется открывать дверь, не выходит — сидит и смотрит вдаль, чуть прищурившись. 

— На противоположной стороне острова. На западе. Тут очень...

— Да, тут очень красиво, — кивает Арми и дёргает ручку, выходит и бредёт, загребая кроссовками, по приглаженной ветром траве к пляжу — пустому, бежево-серому. Море набегает осторожными продолговатыми волнами, прозрачно пенится, отступая, дышит тихо, но величественно. Арми втягивает запах зимнего побережья — мокрый песок, йод в охладившемся воздухе, сладковатая горечь выброшенных на землю водорослей. Морю не видно конца — туман смазывает линию, за которой, наверное, и дальше тянется синь. Арми оборачивается, передергивая плечами, чтобы поправить парку, не доставая ладоней из карманов, смотрит на Генри. Тот стоит, прислонившись к машине спиной, сложив руки на груди, скрестив ноги, запрокинув голову. Идеальную линию подбородка облизывает лучик прорывающегося через рваную хмарь солнца. Арми замечает вдалеке утёс, ярким остроугольным пятном выступающий на серо-голубом фоне. Темно-янтарный, как осколок в левом глазу Генри. Одинокий — и гордый в своём одиночестве, довольный им. Как Генри. Арми закусывает губу, и внутри будто раскалывается тектоническая плита, будто растекается безумно горячий поток лавы. Этот остров такой маленький, такой крохотный, со всех сторон будто древняя крепость обнятый рвом Английского канала, а за ним — снова суша, сковывающая, запирающая. У Арми перехватывает дыхание — это словно приступ клаустрофобии, если он может случиться на открытом пространстве. Его Генри — это остров, это крепость, и теперь, кажется, пришла пора открыть последние двери. 

Арми щурится, когда яркий луч наконец вспарывает мохнатый живот неба и падает в воду. В кармане вибрирует телефон, и Арми шипит сам на себя — мама. Он ведь так и не сказал ей, где он и почему не приехал на каникулы. 

— Не о чем писать домой, Арми?

— Не поверишь, но есть, — Арми подходит к самой кромке прибоя и подталкивает ракушку мыском. — Я сейчас на Джерси, стою на берегу, и тут крепость рядом большая, старая, и обрыв...

— Ты там один? — в голосе матери слышится улыбка. 

— Вообще-то, нет, — Арми через плечо смотрит на Генри, который, кажется, заснул стоя — вообще позы не поменял. — Я тут с одним человеком. Мам, он пригласил меня домой и познакомил с семьёй. Я уже неделю тут с ним...

— Это хороший человек?

Арми усмехается — мама, кажется, все схватывает на лету.

— Он замечательный.

Они с мамой ещё минут десять обсуждают события, произошедшие в семействе Хаммеров за последние недели, и, повесив трубку, Арми широким шагом направляется к машине. 

— Как тебе? — Генри приоткрывает один глаз.

— Классно.

— Абсолютная свобода, — Генри наклоняет голову к плечу. — Бесконечная вода. 

— Пф, это не бесконечная, — Арми встаёт рядом, тоже прислоняется спиной к двери. — Поедешь со мной в Калифорнию? Я покажу тебе Тихий океан. Вот он реально бесконечный. Вообще бесконечный, то есть. Тебе там понравится, я уверен. Поедешь?

Генри хмурится, дёргает бровью. 

— Да ладно тебе, — Арми закидываем руки на крышу машины, потягивается. — Там правда здорово. Пляж длинный, конца не видно, вода синяя-синяя. Познакомлю тебя со своими, съездим к бабуле — она крутая. А солнце там какое! Загоришь. Тебе пойдёт.

Генри достаёт из кармана солнечные очки, надевает их и указывает на крепость:

— Эта штука — ровесница Штатов. Ну, на пару лет младше, может быть. 

— Черт, и ведь до сих пор стоит! Никогда не привыкну к этому, — качает головой Арми. 

— Это фортификационные постройки, — Генри пожимает плечами. — Их строили из расчета, что по ним будут долбить из пушек.

Ещё минут десять Арми слушает рассказ о круглых башнях, фортах и крепостях на Джерси и окружающих островах. Раз Генри хочет перевести тему — пусть переводит. Потом поговорят о поездке. 

После того дня у моря они часто ездят на пляжи, бродят по берегу, ловя губами солёный воздух и сонное солнце, и Арми задумывается, как Генри будет выглядеть, объятый жаром калифорнийского лета, как будут виться его волосы от океанской воды, а прозрачно льдистые глаза его отражать безоблачное небо. Арми думает и тут же говорит об этом вслух, что Генри должен прокатиться с ним на веспе, что семья устоит грандиозный ужин в честь их приезда, что Арми сам замаринует мясо — миндаль, специи, соусы... Что ночью не нужны будут одеяла и даже простыни, что воздух пахнёт цветами и сухой рыжей землёй, что пальмы на фоне сиренево-черного неба, подпаленного заревом Лос-Анджелеса, смотрятся один в один как в ГТА. Генри улыбается широкой улыбкой чуть смущенного мальчишки, обнимает за плечи и пахнёт йодом, яблоком и горькими травами. 

В Рождественское утро Арми находит под большой елкой в горе подарков внушительных размеров коробку со своим именем на бирке. 

— Шлем? — таращится он на Генри, который раскладывает по стопочкам подаренные братьями раритетные издания комиксов и галстуки. Коробка от Арми ещё не открыта. А ведь там — ещё один пингвин. На этот раз правильный, галапагосский. И говорящий. Найти его в интернете было очень и очень проблемно. Арми записал на диктофон внутри этого плюшевого красавчика громко и максимально фальшиво напетый гимн Техаса. 

— Я переживаю за тебя, — говорит Генри голосом строгого папочки, но в глазах его сверкают смешинки. Или это просто огни гирлянды, и он серьезно? Но Арми, в общем, не важно, дурачится Генри или правда волнуется. Кажется, впервые Арми наглеет до такой степени, что целует Генри прямо при всей его здоровенной семье. Целомудренно. В висок. В ночь этого дня они с Генри, пьяные больше от счастья и уюта, засыпают, просто обнявшись, и Арми находит это просто офигенным. 

Когда приходит время покинуть Джерси, Арми почти час обнимается с родителями и братьями Генри, тискает всех его племянников, Кал-Эла, разве что не пытается на прощание облобызать гостеприимный дом. Арми обещает вернутся летом, научить всех играть в американский футбол, потому что тут все почему-то только в регби могут, нажарить мяса, показать самым младшим, как надо нырять самой крутой бомбочкой. Когда они уже оказываются в самолёте, Генри вдруг заявляет:

— Не надо учить Томми нырять бомбочкой. 

Арми, наверное, секунд пять пялится на Генри во все глаза. Нет, мог бы и на следующие сутки высказать своё мнение. Всего-то два часа с разговора об этом прошло. Мог бы и ещё подождать. 

— Это почему?

— Он может разбиться, — Генри поправляет ремень безопасности.

— Об воду?

— Удариться. Он растёт, никакой нормальной координации, мало ли что. Кроме того, может неудачно нырнуть, нахлебаться...

— Святые угодники, Генри, ты просто невыносимый! — хохочет Арми. — Мамочка, может, ему ещё пузырь нужен, как в том фильме с Джилленхолом? 

Генри бросает совершенно зверский взгляд исподлобья, и Арми упредительный поднимает руки к груди:

— Воу, большой парень, полегче. Если не хочешь доверять мне своего племянника — не надо. 

— Я не... — выражение лица Генри меняется, становится мягче. — Дело не в доверии...

— Тем более, — как ни в чем не бывало бурчит Арми себе под нос. — Томми прекрасно играл со мной в лошадку. О, какие барьеры я брал!

Арми косится на Генри и видит ужас в светлых глазах. 

— Да ладно тебе, не больше метра. 

— С Томми на плечах? 

— Ага. 

Тонкие, изящные ноздри Генри раздуваются, как у породистого скакуна, желваки на скулах ходят ходуном, но через пару секунд он успокаивается, сглатывает и доверительно сообщает Арми на ухо:

— Я противник насилия. Я считаю, что людей бить нельзя. Но тебя я ударю. Больно. 

— Так не за что! — возмущается Арми. — Томми понравилось!

— В целях профилактики. 

Арми только на секунду сжимает бедро Генри пальцами, а потом надевает наушники и откидывает спинку кресла. Ещё через пару минут Арми закидывает на колени Генри сначала одну ногу, потом вторую — затекают, неудобно. Генри улыбается. Нет, ну конечно, никто никого не будет шлепать в целях профилактики. Хотя. Хотя...

С этой сладкой мыслью Арми засыпает до самого приземления.


	7. VII. Арми.

Конец зимы и начало весны Арми чувствует себя птицей, которую наконец-то выпустили из клетки, и шпионом одновременно. Птицей, потому что сердце поёт, потому что счастье наполняет каждую клеточку тела, и изматывающие тренировки, контрольные тесты и лекции не могут испортить настроения. Шпионом, потому что им с Генри приходится скрывать свои отношения. Арми прекрасно понимает, почему Генри на людях ведёт себя со своим подопечным максимально отстранённо, холодно даже — ему не нужны слухи. Арми на слухи про себя любимого наплевать, но душевное спокойствие Генри очень важно, важнее многих вещей на этой земле. Слишком часто оставаться ночевать у тьютора нельзя — как-то Крис уже заметил их, когда они выходили из дома Генри рано утром. Пришлось объяснять, что третья глава выпускной работы настолько трудно даётся, что приходится корпеть над ней днём и ночью, использовать каждый час, свободный от гребли и учебы, по максимуму. Крис верит, ведь Арми вдохновенно врет, как его задолбал занудный преподаватель и как он скучает по Генриетте, оставшейся на Джерси. 

Наверное, он действительно скучает по тому, что осталось на маленьком острове-крепости. Там не было дурацких игр в конспирацию. Там Генри был собой, мягким и смешливым, он позволял себе дурачиться и делать шаги, не оглядываясь. Сейчас же он опять стал огнеупорной стеной. 

Но все же это лучше, чем ничего, чем туманное дорождественское нечто, выматывавшее все нервы. Арми видит Генри на трибунах, когда в первый раз в новом году садится в скиф. Арми видит, как Генри смотрит на него, когда никто, кажется, не может заметить их. В глазах Генри такая пронзительная нежность, что становится больно. В те редкие вечера, когда Арми остаётся в доме тьютора, Генри садится рядом и просто смотрит, как Арми печатает, переносит в текст работы записи с лекций и дополнительных семинаров, как копается в журналах и справочниках. Иногда Генри проводит по волосам Арми ладонью, путаясь пальцами в чуть отросших прядях, а потом неизменно целует в макушку. Однажды Арми с включённым ноутбуком на коленях засыпает сидя на том самом диване под фотографией Рассела Кроу, а просыпается уже лёжа и укрытый пледом. Генри сидит рядом и без звука смотрит передачу про какие-то античные развалины. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Арми произносит это хриплым спросонья голосом, не раздумывая, не тормозя, не сомневаясь — не в чем. Нет, он не носил эти слова в себе долго, он не стеснялся и не боялся их сказать раньше. Просто именно в этот момент, под пледом, свернувшись калачиком на диване в гостиной, где все началось, Арми осознаёт это в полной мере. 

Генри косится на него, и на первый взгляд в лице его ничего не меняется, но глаза... Господи, Арми даже пугается их. В них не то гнев, не то отчаяние. 

— Я сказал что-то не то? — Арми медленно садится, поправляет плед на коленях и приглядывается к Генри. Тот качает головой, отводит взгляд:

— Нет, нет, что ты. 

Молчание неуютное, звенящее. 

— Извини, — вдруг говорит Генри.

— За что? — Арми искренне интересно, что же Генри считает промахом: то, что не ответил симметрично, или что... Нет, не может быть, Генри же точно что-то к нему чувствует, большое, тёплое, даже горячее — Арми не ошибается, не может ошибаться!

— Что молчу, — Генри кладёт руку Арми на колено, сжимает через плед и джинсы, гладит большим пальцем. — Я просто не могу...

— Говори. 

Арми впервые приказывает. Никогда раньше он не хотел по-настоящему дать Генри в лицо. А теперь хочет. Чтобы встряхнуть. Чтобы пробить внезапно выросшую из неоткуда стену — а ведь казалось, что их не осталось. 

— Говори, — Арми берет Генри за плечо, разворачивает к себе почти грубо. — Не прощу, что молчишь. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе потом было больно. 

Арми чувствует, что пальцам больно — так он впивается в каменно твёрдую мышцу. Генри даже не морщится. 

— Ты собрался это все прекратить? — глаза жжёт, как от морской воды. 

— Ты с ума сошёл! — Генри гладит по бедру, старательно не смотрит в глаза. — Нет. Не злись. 

— Я злюсь не на то, что ты меня не любишь! — Арми наконец разжимает ладонь и видит вмятины, оставшиеся на плотной ткани рубашки. — Я злюсь, что не говоришь. Скажи, и я никогда больше не заговорю об этом! 

— Я тебя люблю, — он произносит это легко. — Но если я озвучиваю это, то привязываю тебя к себе. Накладываю на тебя обязательство.

Арми мотает головой, фыркает, стараясь рассмеяться — ведь смешно же, такая глупость! — но не выходит.

— Зря я, — Арми встаёт и долго ходит по гостиной из угла в угол мимо все ещё горящего экрана телевизора. — Зря, я не должен был. Но ты пойми, я не ради обязательств. Я правда тебя люблю. И я могу сказать об этом. Я хочу сказать об этом. 

Стукнуть бы, со всей силы стукнуть, веслом дурака высоколобого огреть, чтобы перестал нести чушь про «будет больно», про «накладываю обязательства». 

— Если мне захочется, я сам на себя обязательства наложу, — Арми берет ноутбук, суёт его в сумку и хватает толстовку со спинки стула. — И мне хочется. 

Генри догоняет его уже в дверях и встаёт на пути, перекрывая дорогу, закрывая своим телом доступ к ручке. 

— Нет, — голос его будто треснул, будто чуть дрожит. — Нет, не надо. Не уходи. 

В этот раз Арми целуется жадно, почти кусается, потому что руки колотятся, потому что сердце заходится от злости, от любви, от страха — что же творится в голове Генри? 

В эту ночь они остаются в одном доме, и Генри поворачивается к Арми спиной, подставляет открытую шею. Они первый раз пробуют полностью, до конца. У Арми пот катится со лба, заливает глаза, и приходится часто моргать, чтобы видеть, как ходят под пальцами мышцы Генри, как сводит он лопатки, как оборачивается через плечо. 

— Прости, — Арми наклоняется, прижимается губами к виску, к уху. — Прости, я не хотел, я просто...

— Я люблю тебя, — Генри говорит тихо, и каждое слово приходится на короткий сухой выдох. — Все правильно. 

***

На Пасхальные каникулы Арми улетает домой с тяжёлым сердцем. Казалось бы, все снова стало нормально — таких стычек не случалось, и они с Генри все так же вели себя наедине как два влюблённых подростка, говорили друг другу глупости и нежности, спорили, обсуждали финальную часть работы, где Арми распевал дифирамбы экологически чистым методам добычи нефти. Но что-то грызло Арми рёбра изнутри. 

Иногда, подолгу не засыпая после очередной выжавшей все соки тренировки, Арми прокручивал в голове последние месяцы. Вот Генри смотрит на него так, словно им надо прощаться, вот Генри обводит его лицо пальцами после секса, будто пытается запомнить на ощупь, вот Генри надолго замолчал, реально надолго, и одному богу известно, что у него там, в черепушке его, варится. Нет, Генри не собирается рвать с ним отношения. Но что-то же происходит. И Генри отказывается говорить об этом. Не то что бы Арми требует...

В аэропорту встречает водитель, торопит — дома заждались. Но Арми морщится — подождут ещё, — медленно курит, глядя в объятое многоцветным пожаром заката небо, дышит глубоко, и родной воздух мешается с дымом. С плеч падают цепи, грудь расправляется. Он дома. Лети, куда захочешь, беги — и не добежишь до края земли. Серо-зелёная комнатка Британии осталась далеко, и теперь можно катать на языке калифорнийское тепло, как глоток местного вина. Да, срочно нужно выпить вина. Немедленно. Арми просит водителя дать ему сесть за руль, и тот, конечно, соглашается. Слава богу, правостороннее движение. Слава богу, дом. Арми выжимает разрешённый максимум и делает погромче радио. 

Генри тут понравилось бы. Арми сделал бы для этого все. 

***

— Ты какой-то тихий. 

Арми оборачивается. Мама стоит в дверях дома, сложив руки на груди. 

— Я? Обычный. 

— Ты даже не плевался ядом насчёт университета и не грозился высказать деду все, что ты обычно грозишься ему высказать, — усмехается мама и подходит ближе, кладёт руку на спинку плетёного шезлонга, на котором Арми развалился, дымя сигаретой. Бассейн подсвечен мелкими лампочками — крохотные луны под голубой водой. Арми наклоняет голову, целует узловатые пальцы матери, задевая ободок обручального кольца. 

— Знаешь, мне там наконец-то понравилось. 

— Ого. Арманд, на какой бы стене записать эту новость? 

Арми только закатывает глаза и тянет маму за руку:

— Присядь. 

Мама опускается на шезлонг, заглядывает в глаза. Такое знакомое движение, такая знакомая мимика. Арми знает, что язык тела у них с мамой похож невероятно. 

— Один мой друг... — начинает Арми, но мама делает такое лицо, что сразу становится понятно — старый, затертый в кинематографе приём не прокатит. — Я встретил человека. В университете. И...

И что? Ты его любишь, он тебя тоже, но с человеком трудно так, что волосы иногда на затылке шевелятся. Вот и вся история. 

— Продолжай, — кивает мама. 

— Я никогда в жизни не видел настолько закрытого человека. Настолько, — Арми причмокивает губами, подбирая слово, — настолько одинокого. У него есть его территория, и вот только попробуй на неё зайти. Но мне он, кажется, позволяет. Хотя все равно как в замке Синей Бороды — туда не ходи, это не трогай. 

— Может, он тебя оттолкнуть хочет? 

— Нет, нет, — Арми тушит сигарету и тут же берет новую под недовольным взглядом мамы. — Он меня любит. Правда. Он в меня верит. Он мне доверяет. Только, кажется, не во всем. Черт, я его совсем не понимаю. 

Мама хмурит брови, и Арми замечает новые морщинки на лбу и в уголках глаз.

— Дай матери сигарету и рассказывай целиком. 

Терпения Арми хватает только на то, чтобы щёлкнуть зажигалкой и подождать, пока первый серо-сизый клубочек дыма улетит в сторону живой изгороди. Арми прорывает, словно он лет сто не говорил ни с кем. Он рассказывает все, не проходя мимо ни одного подводного камня. Он ждёт, что мамино лицо вытянется от удивления на моменте «он преподаватель», «он взрослый мужчина»...

— Нет, не в возрасте, он всего на пять лет старше, — на всякий случай поясняет Арми, но этого не требуется — мама делает в воздухе круговое движение рукой, прося продолжить. Арми продолжает. 

— Я вот думаю, — завершает Арми рассказ, — не слишком ли эгоистично я поступаю, прося его приехать со мной сюда. 

Мама откидывает за плечо длинные волосы, складывает руки на коленях и задумчиво теребит обручальное кольцо. 

— Ты же просишь. Не хватаешь за шкирку и не тащишь, не угрожаешь. Этот твой Генри — взрослый человек. Решит сам, ехать ему или нет. 

Арми хмыкает — решит, такого с места не сдвинешь танком, если решит. 

— Но ты, я так понимаю, хочешь его сюда насовсем? — спрашивает мама, улыбаясь уголком рта. Арми открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что это как-то слишком резко, что это слишком скоро, что надо подождать, наверное, но так и замирает с открытым ртом. Осталось всего ничего до конца года, до конца обучения. И придётся уехать, потому что ничего в Англии его не держит. Не станет он заниматься научной работой, не станет жить в стране, в которой он останется чужим навсегда, к которой не смог привыкнуть и никогда не привыкнет, не будет работать на BP, нет, никогда. Ничего в Британии его не держит. Кроме Генри. И надо признать, что Генри не поедет с ним в июле, после защиты проекта, в Калифорнию, потому что ничего его туда не тянет. Кроме, конечно, Арми. У Генри есть устоявшаяся жизнь, работа, «база» на Джерси, нефтяные вышки, платформы, Дискавери, книжки по египтологии и про всякую античную фигню, у Генри есть своя жизнь, которая его устраивает, одиночество, которое ему нравится. Думать, что можно просто так взять и утащить Генри за собой на новую землю, на новое место, глупо. С тем же успехом можно рассуждать о краже того утеса с Джерси. 

— Прикрой рот, а то ворона залетит, — ухмыляется мама и кладёт ладонь Арми на колено. — Подумай хорошенько, дорогой. Может быть, Генри прав? Может, он все понимает чуть лучше, чем ты?

Арми с громким стуком смыкает челюсти, кивает и опирается затылком об край шезлонга. Конечно. Генри умный, Генри все-все-все понимает. Это он, Арми, ни капельки не поумнел с того момента, как оказался на скамейке около кабинета декана. 

***

Он звонит Генри с пляжа и подносит трубку низко к воде, чтобы был слышен шёпот волн. Он говорит, что чувствует — неполноту, незавершенность. Честно сказать, он несёт бессвязный на первый взгляд бред, перемежая его шуточками — надо же как-то снять собственное напряжение, — и у Генри, наверное, стоит дешифратор в голове. Потому что он говорит правильные вещи и молчит в те моменты, когда должен молчать. 

— Вернёшься — и я свожу тебя в один паб...

— Я нашёл тебе отличного консультанта...

— Звонила мама, просила передать тебе привет и спросить, как ты делаешь маринад...

— Я скучаю по тебе...

Арми босиком ходит по траве на заднем дворе, сжимая пальцы на ногах словно обезьяна, бегает вдоль берега по утрам и мучит тренажеры, чтобы не потерять форму — грядёт гонка, и в этом году он не имеет права её продуть. Арми пугает отца и мать, засиживаясь над последней главой текста, в сто сорок восьмой раз проверяя результаты проведённых экспериментов, подбивая таблицы с отчетами и итогами опросов. Арми до тошноты хочется, чтобы Генри им гордился, как бы ни разрешилась ситуация с концом обучения. 

Конечно же, Генри не встречает Арми в аэропорту после невыносимо долгого перелёта, только бросает сообщение:

«Надеюсь, у тебя не отсохли ноги? Тебя жаждет завтра тренер».

«А ты меня завтра не жаждешь?»

«Я жажду тебя сегодня».

Арми закидывает вещи в их с Крисом обиталище — баковый ещё не вернулся от родителей — и, даже не сменив футболку, бежит через кампус в лабораторный корпус. Воскресенье. Генри, можно ставить, готовится к семинару у младших курсов. 

— ...и вам стоит хорошенько подумать, чьи комментарии вам вообще понадобятся. Я не уверен, что у меня есть контакты русских...

Господи боже, неужели можно так соскучиться по голосу? Арми идёт, заставляя себя не срываться на бег, на звук. Третья дверь справа чуть приоткрыта, и в щелку видно, что Генри сидит за одним из столов, а над ним возвышается третьекурсник — Арми знает его, классный парень, умница, регбист. Пару раз они пересекались в столовой, ещё несколько раз — в раздевалке. Арми несколько секунд любуется тем, как Генри поправляет очки на переносице, как завиваются отросшие неуложенные волосы, а потом чувствует, что улыбка стекает с лица. Генри ведь не только его тьютор. Генри уже набирает подопечных на следующий год. 

Арми кашляет в кулак, остаётся стоять на пороге. Третьекурсник — Том? Тэд? Тревис? — замечает гостя и кивает:

— Арми, как Калифорния?

— Сдвинулась на пару сантиметров на запад. Так что лететь теперь ещё дольше. 

Третьекурсник хохочет, но Арми плевать, удалась шутка или нет — он смотрит на Генри, пытаясь разглядеть, рад ли тот, ждал ли, что станет говорить, если опять поднять тему поездки за океан?

— Мистер Хаммер, ещё пять минут, — лицо у Генри снова непроницаемое. 

— Хоть двадцать пять, профессор Кавилл, — Арми очень старается, чтобы обращение не звучало издевательски, но не выходит. Том-Тэд-Тревис провожает Арми долгим удивленным взглядом, который оседает на коже. 

За пять минут Арми успевает проиграть в голове грядущий разговор раз десять, рассмотреть все возможные варианты развития событий, но неизменно в каждом из них Генри в конце заявляет, что не может и не хочет бросать свою работу, свой дом, свою жизнь. И Арми, не находя аргументов, соглашается с ним. 

Разговора не случается. Едва третьекурсник покидает комнату, как Генри тянет Арми за руку, закрывает дверь на замок и целует — долго, медленно. И Арми не сопротивляется — станешь разве сопротивляться? Он только успевает говорить, как соскучился, как классно было бы делать все то же самое на берегу Тихого океана, как Генри понравилось бы начинать утро с заплыва в бассейне — пока что без галапагосских пингвинов. Генри закатывает глаза и стягивает с Арми футболку:

— Замолчишь ты или нет?

— Нет, — говорит Арми и прижимается — щека к щеке. Наверняка царапает — с перелёта он не брился.

Они сносят стаканчик с фломастерами для доски, сминают лист, на котором острым почерком Генри записан план семинара. Ладно, не «сминают», а «сминает» — Арми делает это нарочно, просто потому что злится, ведь понимает: Генри старается уйти от разговора. Генри не хочет объяснений раньше времени. 

— Послушай, через два месяца защита...

— Угу, — Генри расстёгивает его джинсы.

— И я уеду после неё. 

— М.

— Мы должны поговорить, это же...

Генри вдруг прекращает все движения, и Арми на долю секунды успевает пожалеть, что рот открыл — было, вообще-то, хорошо, пока ладонь Генри хозяйничала у него в штанах. 

— Не о чем говорить, — строго говорит Генри. — Не надо. 

Арми хочет заорать, что надо. Ему надо. Это же не дело. Они взрослые люди, так какого же черта! Но Арми не орет, конечно, не орет. У Генри в глазах потрясающее смирение. У Генри в глазах понимание. Возможно, нет никакого смысла в этом разговоре, осознает Арми. Это только отравит им последние недели. Генри все равно никуда не поедет. Арми все равно тут не останется. 

— Не надо, да, — Арми обхватывает лицо Генри, гладит большими пальцами скулы и густые брови — такие подвижные, такие выразительные. — Ты прав. 

Когда все заканчивается, и Генри моет руки в раковине в лаборантской, Арми одевается и смотрит на часы. Тренировка. 

— Тебе снимут голову, если ты опоздаешь, — кричит Генри, словно мысли прочитал на расстоянии. — И мне. Я обещал, что приведу тебя к тренеру. Если надо, то даже за руку.

— Я что, маленький? — фыркает Арми. 

— Нет, — Генри хитро улыбается, выходя из лаборантской. — Меня просили уберечь тебя от вечеринки, которую устраивает кто-то с юридического. 

Арми приоткрываешь рот. Вечеринка? У юристов?

— Почему тренер о ней знает, а я нет? 

— Потому что кто-то стал ответственным студентом. И не обращает внимания на всяческую ерунду, мешающую тренировкам и учебе. 

Ну что за лицо. Песня, а не лицо. Не поймёшь по этой улыбке, издевается Генри или действительно доволен переменами в подопечном. Арми вспоминает, что видел в почте письмо от Криса, но даже не открыл — забыл, удалил не глядя, потому что все каникулы предавался работе над текстом и мастурбации. 

— Ты дурно на меня влияешь, — Арми подхватывает рюкзак с пола и отпирает дверь. Генри пожимает плечами:

— Какой я нехороший, что же делать?

— Отшлепать веслом, — как можно серьёзнее отвечает Арми. — Вечером встретимся? 

Генри вздыхает и обводит рукой кабинет:

— Если я буду жив. Куча работы. 

— Если ты хочешь пересмотреть в одиночестве «Доказательство жизни» — ты только скажи! — поддевает Арми и предусмотрительно выскакивает за дверь — у Генри тяжёлая и меткая рука бывшего регбиста, атлета, но никак не физика-теоретика. 

***

Арми упаковывает ботинки в специальные мешочки и укладывает каждый на дно чемодана. Сверху — джинсы, свитера. Хорошо, думает Арми, что кубок остается в одной из витрин университета и везти с собой эту дуру не надо. В ушах все ещё шумит толпа на трибунах, затылок стынет от ветра. А ведь лето. 

Сверху ложится парка, потом — тёплый дутый жилет. Книги, стопки листов, журналы Арми оставляет следующему постояльцу этой комнаты. Интересно, кого сюда заселят? Первокурсника какого-нибудь? Или, может, при перетасовке в начале нового учебного года сюда отправят третьекурсников? Например, того Тома-Тэда-как-его-там. Бритва, одеколон, три футболки. Нет, не интересно. Тот здоровый третьекурсник пришел к ним на защиту. Сидел в уголке, записывал что-то, пока Арми и те, с кем он вместе защищался, презентовали свои работы. Чертов третьекурсник пришел, заглянул на пять минут тот мерзкий мужик из деканата, который настаивал на отчислении, Крис маячил в дверях, Лейн и та девчонка с дорожного строительства — Джейн, кажется, — шушукались, усевшись рядом. Присутствовали все, даже те, кого Арми не ожидал увидеть. 

— Мистер Хаммер, — Кавендиш пах лекарствами и крепким чаем, вставал на цыпочки, и приходилось наклоняться к нему, — профессор Кавилл не сможет присутствовать на вашей защите.

Не сможет — это очень удобное оправдание, особенно если оправдывается преподаватель. Если бы Арми сказал преподавателю или тренеру «я не могу», то наверняка услышал бы «или не хочешь?» Про профессоров такое не спрашивают. Не может — значит, не может. 

Носки по углам, ворох трусов, шарф, ещё три футболки. Одну из них Арми достаёт обратно — в ней полетит. Академическая шапочка торчит на столе как гранитный памятник. Чему? На какой могиле? 

Кавилл не явился на защиту, не пришёл на торжественное вручение дипломов. Его место в первом ряду было свободно — пустота на месте одного из зубов в идеальной улыбке. Арми не стал спрашивать ни у кого, почему тьютор и сюда решил не заходить. Зачем? Кажется, пришёл тот день, которого Арми так ждал — день, когда они смогут поговорить, объясниться, выяснить все, расставить точки над i, когда можно в последний раз попытаться и наконец уговорить Генри на эту сумасшедшую авантюру отношений на расстоянии с последующим переездом. Но у Генри Кавилла, видимо, изначально не было этого дня в органайзере, в календаре. Генри не планировал этот разговор. Не о чем говорить. 

Арми надевает кроссовки, долго возится со шнурками — позволяет себе последний раз подождать, понадеяться, что сейчас в дверь постучат, что Генри придёт и поговорит с ним. У них же всегда — почти всегда — получалось говорить друг с другом. Когда-то, кажется, очень давно, он сделал большую глупость и пришёл к Генри на порог, мокрый, уставший, но уверенный, что у них получится найти контакт. Получилось, черт возьми. 

— Лучше бы не получилось, — зло шипит Арми. Какого черта он сидит и ждёт. Нужно либо вскакивать и нестись на Йорк Плейс, колотить в дверь, заглядывать в окно, требовать разговора — неужели он даже этого не заслужил? — либо...

Телефон звонит, делая выбор за Арми. 

— Такси на месте.

— Сейчас буду. 

Застегнуть новый чемодан не составляет никакого труда — он похож на огромный катафалк, зато все влезло и молния не порвётся. Арми накидывает на плечи рюкзак и выходит из комнаты, оставляя ключ в замке. В кампусе шумно — кто-то все ещё не может нарадоваться своему диплому, компания распивает вино прямо под тем чертовым деревом, под которым Арми и Генри — профессор Кавилл — встречались всю осень. Арми опускает солнечные очки со лба на нос — глаза болят от яркого света, потому что вчера, честно говоря, было выпито ой как много. Арми идёт через кампус, не обращая внимания на приветственные и поздравительные вопли, несущиеся ему вслед, не оборачиваясь, не тормозя. Такси ждёт у тротуара, и Арми, еле впихнув чемодан в багажник, просит водителя подождать — курить хочется страшно. Перейди улицу, квартал, поворот налево — и вот она, эта маленькая улочка в горку. Арми сжимает зубы, вскидывает подбородок и, выдохнув дым в сияющее, словно вымытое небо, тушит окурок о край мусорки. Нет уж. Генри ещё ни разу не ошибался в своих решениях. 

Чем дальше от кампуса отъезжает такси, тем гаже. И будет только хуже, наверное. Арми кажется, что его вырвет от обиды, от злости, от разочарования, но этого не происходит. Он засыпает и очухивается только на стоянке аэропорта. Пока, Бристоль. 

— Сто лет бы тебя не видел.


	8. Генри.

Действие рождает противодействие. Простейшая формулировка третьего закона Ньютона звучит именно так. Если говорить чуть сложнее, то необходимо уточнить: силы возникают лишь попарно, то есть, если на тело воздействует сила, то она имеет происхождение в другом теле. Возникновение силы без наличия взаимодействующих тел невозможно. Исключений нет, даже для электродинамики это правило можно переформулировать так, что оно заработает. Тем более нет исключений в обычной механике, а что такое отношения между двумя людьми, если не простая механика.

Столкновение на территории кампуса в последний день прошлогодних летних каникул берётся за точку отсчета. Именно тогда была приложена сила первый раз — в прямом смысле. Два человека столкнулись на полном ходу и, что дьявольски логично, разлетелись в разные стороны. Один устоял, другой нет. Если свернуть с ровной тропинки, уйти с твердой почвы физики и пойти по зыбкому песку символизма, то можно предположить, что это был знак, предсказание, флэш-форвард, если угодно. Они столкнулись, контакт случился, один остался стоять, второму пришлось чистить брюки и отряхивать ладони. От помощи одного другой отказался и решил, что совершенно спокойно сможет встать и идти дальше. Смог. Ладони саднило потом неделю — кожу продрал. Остался ли синяк у того, другого? Теперь и не узнаешь. 

После столкновения оба тела претерпевают изменения. Деформируются, меняют своё положение во времени и пространстве — перестают быть тем, чем они были за миллисекунду до взаимодействия. Абсолютно упругий удар существует, по хорошему, только на страницах задачников. 

Жаль, что это так. 

Надо признать, что в колонке «дано» в задачке прописано, что оба тела делали все ради повторного столкновения, и, сколько бы одно тело это не отрицало, именно оно было виновником. Тут вступает то, что так далеко от физики — мораль, нравственность, воспитание. Называй как угодно, все равно понятно. Первое тело могло пресечь последующие удары. Могло вовремя сообразить, во что выльется происходящее — в катастрофу в Мексиканском заливе. Вечно что-то не так в южной части Соединённых Штатов. Это уже история, необходимо вернуться к физике и чувствам. А ещё, возможно, к геометрии. Потому что именно в ней есть понятие веры. Аксиомы — это то, что принимается на веру. Так вот. Вера во взаимодействии двух тел сыграла не последнюю роль. Достаточно одному было поверить в другого, как процесс стал абсолютно неуправляемым. Второе тело вместе со знанием о поддержке, о вере, о надежде получило такой мощный импульс, что не могло не ответить — третий закон Ньютона во всей простоте и красоте. Доктор физических наук должен был хотя бы предположить, что это произойдет. 

Однако рано или поздно взаимодействие прекращается. Тела перестают быть системой, отдаляются друг от друга. И вот, что имеется в результате: оба деформированы, но очень трудно понять, насколько сильно. 

Стоит уточнить еще один момент, если уж быть предельно честным. В последний раз была приложена еще одна сила — первое тело постаралось максимально отдалиться от второго и нанесло удар, очень сильный, очень болезненный. Болезненный ровно настолько, чтобы второе тело, естественно, ответило. Ответ оказался равным по модулю, но не по направлению — все ровно так, как и должно быть. Приложенная сила ударила и по первому телу. Болезненно ровно настолько, чтобы сейчас первое тело сидело в кабинете декана и объясняло, почему собирается написать увольнительную.

— Мистер Кавилл, но почему...

— Потому что я не создан для преподавательской деятельности.

Декан хмурит кустистые брови и цокает языком:

— Кажется, весь этот год вы доказывали обратное. Вы потрясающе повлияли на этого американца Хаммера.

Генри вздыхает и отводит взгляд, смотрит в стол, потом на свои колени. Первое тело повлияло на второе, второе тело не могло не повлиять на первое. По модулю силы были равны, но не «по знаку». Что там является противоположностью, антонимом слова «потрясающе»? «Крайне хуево», наверное. 

— Очень жаль, что вы не присутствовали на его защите. — продолжает декан. Голос у него мягкий, чуть хриплый, обманчиво ласковый. Генри прекрасно знает, что декан недолюбливает его, как недолюбливал Арми, но терять перспективного (пометка на полях: три «ха-ха») молодого специалиста не хочет. 

— Да, жаль.

Слишком часто в последнее время всплывает это короткое, болезненное слово. 

— Вы уверены, что хотите уволиться? — декан чуть склоняется к столу, и Генри отшатывается — непроизвольно, просто потому, что лицо собеседника оказывается слишком близко.

— Да, я абсолютно уверен.

Пока ручка скользит по бумаге — «я, такой-то, прошу...» — декан расспрашивает про планы на будущее. Наверное, боится, что молоденький доктор уйдет в другой университет. Нет уж. Дудки.

— Вернусь домой. Отдохну, высплюсь, соберусь с силами. Возможно, поработаю над темой геотермальных источников, — отвечает Генри. Ложь всегда лучше всего мешать с правдой — тогда и сам, возможно, поверишь. 

— Генри, — декан называет его по имени — классический прием, сейчас еще наверняка попробует руку на плечо положить. Генри предусмотрительно отодвигается. — Если вы собираетесь увольняться из-за слухов, то...

— Слухи? — Генри делает вид, что ничего не знает. — Ничего не могу вам про них сказать — я не в курсе.

Декан кашляет в кулак и смотрит с какой-то детской обидой:

— Может быть, вы все-таки останетесь? Подумайте.

— Я уже месяц думаю, — Генри сжимает зубы. — Я уже все решил.

Тут тоже нужно быть откровенным. Месяц Генри думал о взаимодействии, третьем законе Ньютона, морали, вере и аксиомах. Мысль об увольнении пришла совершенно внезапно — упала на голову, стукнула по макушке. Генри просто осознал, что больше не хочет, не может и не будет работать в Бристольском университете, что хочет домой. Необходимо восстановить силы — их было потрачено слишком много: сначала на сдерживание себя, потом на попытки убедить себя, что конца прекрасным дням не будет, а уже после — на то, чтобы справиться с осознанием: Арми Хаммер, этот солнечный, живой (пометка на полях: иногда даже слишком живой, как бы это ни звучало), бесконечно открытый Арми Хаммер уедет, и он, Генри Кавилл, не имеет никакого морального права удерживать его тут. Более того — он не поедет с ним. Потому что у него есть устоявшаяся жизнь.

Устоявшаяся жизнь, которая уже дала трещину, думает Генри, получая на руки свои документы в отделе кадров. Вечно строгая миссис Хэмиш провожает его печальным взглядом. Генри выходит на улицу, щурится на солнце и закуривает, едва сбежав по лестнице. Наверное, его провожают печальными взглядами даже окрестные деревья, и вовсе не потому, что им жаль с ним расставаться. Скорее всего, к печали примешивается легкая гадливость. Потому что трудно найти более жалкое зрелище, чем он сейчас. Генри передергивает плечами. Хватит уже. Действие рождает противодействие, уважаемый, если вы, конечно, еще помните об этом, и ни одно из тел потом не упивается жалостью к себе. Этого нет в третьем законе Ньютона. Так что не будет и в твоей жизни.

Генри идет в сторону своего дома на Йорк Плейс и со всем возможным старанием насвистывает привязчивую песенку, доносящуюся из булочной по дороге. Действие рождает противодействие, однако рано или поздно тело возвращается в состояние покоя. Пора бы и этому телу сделать это.

Понятие состояния покоя разнится в физике и в биологии. Для описания времяпрепровождения Генри на острове Джерси лучше, конечно, подойдет биология, никак не статика. Генри погружается в гипобиоз — никаких лишних затрат энергии, только сохранение жизненных функций. Внешняя среда враждебна, и только родной остров, теплый, даже жаркий, со всех сторон защищенный фортами, крепостями и, конечно же, морем, играет роль раковины, в которой можно медленно приходить в себя. Генри не очень нравится выражение «зализывать раны» — оно сильно отдает поражением, а признавать поражение не хочется. Да и можно ли считать поражением ситуацию, когда все твои действия привели ровно к тому, что ты планировал? Обычно это называют победой. Родственники не задают вопросов — даже мама, кажется, видит, что лучше сейчас не ворошить. Только Пирс, заехав на пару часов вечером в пятницу, удивленно таращится:

— Как это «бросил преподавание»? Ты же так хотел...

Генри в ответ пожимает плечами:

— Так вышло.

— У тебя есть запасной план? — продолжает брат допрос, хотя мама, видимо, прицельно ударила его ногой под столом — Пирс морщится, но не останавливается.

— Нет, конечно, — фыркает Генри. 

Запасного плана у него нет никогда. Наверное, он просто не привык к тому, что можно свернуть. Наверное, потому и не свернул, когда начались отношения с Арми. Наверное, Генри Кавилл, ты просто клинический идиот, и пора бы понять, что наличие запасного аэродрома — это не признание собственного поражения, а просто наличие запасного аэродрома. У тебя же есть Джерси, и тебя это не смущает.

Конечно же, после трех бутылок пива и пары часов за приставкой Генри перестает думать о запасных планах. Никаких запасных планов, это все ересь. 

Как известно гипобиоз может легко перейти в анабиоз, и вот тогда будет как-то совсем нехорошо. Генри до середины сентября ездит к морю, плавает до изнеможения, тягает штангу и не бреется. Мама шутит, что скоро можно будет устроиться лесником в какой-нибудь канадский заповедник. Отец неодобрительно качает головой, когда Генри начинает рассуждать о работе в Дарреловском парке. 

— Ты не хочешь вернуться у преподаванию? — Чарли приезжает домой бледный — такое ощущение, что он не выходил из офиса последние пару лет, тут же обгорает на солнце и теперь обдирает тонкую кожицу на носу, кидая мячик Кал-Элу.

— Вы затрахали, — вздыхает Генри. — Нет, не хочу.

— Это из-за Арми? — Чарли уворачивается от несущегося на него пса, пытается выхватить мячик из слюнявой пасти. — Тебя что, заставили написать заявление по собственному желанию, миссис Робинсон, м?

— В задницу иди, умник, — Генри подходит, и Кал-Эл сам выплевывает ему мячик в руку.

Императорский пингвин Максимус и его безымянный галапагосский компаньон с давно севшими батарейками неодобрительно смотрят с полки, когда Генри садится писать резюме. Можно преподавать в школе, например. Или устроиться консультантом в какую-нибудь крупную компанию. Генри сам себе удивляется — и откуда такая самоуверенность? Написание резюме медленно перетекает в игру, потом игра прерывается, Генри снова берется за резюме... Окончательный вариант Кавилл сохраняет уже в третьем часу ночи, так никуда и не отправив. Максимус падает с полки, когда Генри собирается лечь спать, да так и остается там лежать до самого утра.

К концу октября Генри с ужасом понимает, что гипобиоз слишком уж глубок, что пора выбираться. Если провести ревизию, проанализировать ситуацию, выходит, что устоявшаяся жизнь одного конкретно взятого преподавателя вдруг куда-то испарилась. Стоя на берегу, Генри вытирает солёные капли с лица, но они продолжают литься с волос на лоб, на затылок, на плечи, щиплют глаза. Кажется, одно тело все-таки оказалось более деформировано, чем второе. Кажется, ядро нанесло слишком много разрушений одному фортификационному строению. А ведь казалось, что крепость эта гораздо более стойкая, чем форт Сент Обин, переживший французов, Вторую Мировую и прочие потрясения, которые несет с собой беспощадное время.

— Тебя ужасно долго не было, — мама встречает на пороге дома. — Я даже подумала, что ты утонул.

— Если что, у тебя есть еще четверо сыновей, — Генри разувается и босиком шлепает через гостиную. Нужно в душ. Вода смоет соль, песок и поганое настроение. Вода — прекрасный, самый сильный в природе растворитель, это всем известно еще со школы. В крайнем случае, для полного растворения плохого настроения можно будет использовать спирт. 

— Генри, еще раз так пошутишь — и, клянусь, я откручу тебе голову! — строго выговаривает ему мама. — И у тебя с шорт песок сыплется.

— Это из меня он сыплется. Я стал стар и начинаю разлагаться, — Генри заходит в ванную, собирается закрыть дверь, но мама возникает на пороге, и ее, хрупкую, невысокую, не вытолкнешь, даже если попробуешь — вот она, настоящая жена военного.

— Генри, милый, — звучит это крайне угрожающе, — я очень прошу тебя: прекрати отшучиваться и возьми себя в руки. Что, не было в жизни больших трагедий, чем расставание?

Чтобы объяснить маме все от начала и до конца — действие, противодействие, законы Ньютона и прочее, прочее, прочее, — нужно убить день. И совершенно не факт, что после этого мама не посоветует обратиться к психиатру, а не к ней.

— Генри, хэй, я тут! — мама щелкает перед носом пальцами, совсем как в детстве, когда задумчивость могла одолеть сыночка на двадцать или тридцать минут, и взгляд стекленел, и губы поджимались будто от обиды. — Тебе, кстати, звонили, но я не брала трубку. Неизвестный номер.

— Может, это из Бристоля? — Генри стягивает просоленную футболку и оборачивается на все еще стоящую в дверях ванной маму. — Если ты не против, я помоюсь.

Мама фыркает:

— Отцепись ты от этого Бристоля, ради всего святого.

Действие рождает противодействие, думает Генри, стоя под душем и позволяя струям бить в затылок. Пока тело находится в состоянии покоя, ничего с ним не произойдет, ниоткуда не явится неведомое нечто. Потому, если не начать шевелиться, жизнь с места не сдвинется. И, может быть, мама права. О Бристоле лучше не думать вовсе.

Начать действовать Генри не успевает. Видимо, есть в мире какая-то высшая сила, и надо принять это на веру, потому что кроме вызовов с неизвестного номера в почте обнаруживается письмо. Генри даже очки надевает. «Оксидентал петролеум»?

— Ужинать будешь или продолжишь предаваться тоске, сын мой?

— Не сейчас! — Генри не отрывает взгляда от экрана. — Оставь мою порцию в духовке.

— В большой семье не щелкай клювом! — доносится с первого этажа голос отца, и Генри только фыркает, продолжая читать письмо. Каждое предложение приходится перечитывать по пять раз, чтобы понять — это не сон. Ему предлагают должность технического инженера? Что? Как? Действия не было — он не отправлял резюме в этот «Оксидентал петролеум». Откуда же, тогда, черт возьми, противодействие? Генри дочитывает письмо: «В случае, если вас не интересует эта должность, мы были бы рады нанять вас в качестве консультанта для работы над ближайшими проектами». Консультанта. Его. Генри еще раз перечитывает письмо. Откуда вообще они выкопали его научные работы? Серьезно, вот так случайно нашли? Генри забивает в строку поиска название компании, игнорирует статью в википедии и долго и вдумчиво читает сайт. Кажется, это очень и очень серьезное место. Неужели им правда не хватает родных американских инженеров?

Тихий голос дьявола с левого плеча шепчет, что таких прогрессивных и замечательно умных, как он, конечно же, не хватает. Но разве можно вот так, с бухты-барахты, это же неправильно. 

— Все делать правильно скучно, — ворчит Генри себе под нос. — Сделай что-нибудь неправильно. 

***

Перелет такой долгий, что Генри успевает убедить себя: ему не надо в Америку. Последнее место на земле, где его ждут и где он нужен — США. Но на тот момент, когда Генри смиряется с мыслью, что просто потратит ещё день и приличную сумму на билет обратно, самолёт уже набирает достаточную высоту, а под его железным брюхом раскидывается беспокойная синяя Атлантика. Не убежишь. Авиакомпания доставит на благословенную землю под звездно-полосатым флагом в целости и сохранности. Генри заказывает у стюардессы сразу три стаканчика красного вина, решая, что, если он не передумает в процессе полёта, то в Лос-Анджелес он прилетит в таком состоянии, что останется его только депортировать, забросить вместе с багажом на обратный рейс. И тогда он минует необходимость встретиться с работодателями, любезно предоставившими билеты. 

Через три часа, не без помощи вина, Генри начинает думать, что не надо так радикально рассуждать. Это ведь правда отличный шанс начать жизнь заново. База на Джерси никуда не денется, а с работы, как показывает практика, легко можно уволиться. Надоест — и возвращайся назад, открывай бар или паб, ресторанчик с блюдами из морских гадов...

Ещё через три часа Генри засыпает, потом просыпается и чувствует в себе решимость устроиться на работу и не упускать шанс. Лос-Анджелес, убеждает себя Генри, разглядывая глянцевый журнал из кармана на сидении впереди, отличный город. Шумный, весёлый, красивый. Все сложится. 

После одиннадцати часов в воздухе земля под ногами кажется неродной. Наверное, так себя чувствуют моряки после долгого плавания — словно и не умел ходить никогда. Генри потягивается, разминая затёкшую несмотря на комфортное кресло спину, приглаживает волосы и трёт гладко выбритые щеки, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя после последнего часа, который он благополучно проспал. Надо бы купить жвачку в автомате, чтобы не дышать на водителя (черт, они правда обещали прислать за ним водителя!) кислым винным духом. Чемодан, конечно же, выходит на ленту чуть ли не самым последним, и Генри уже начинает нервничать, не долго ли его прождёт водитель, потому забывает про жвачку и сразу идёт на выход, чувствуя нервную тошноту. Может, все-таки развернуться да и обратно? Устроится в бар, правда, ну кому высшее образование мешало мешать коктейли?

Мысль про бар и побег — решительно, немедленно! — взрывается в голове фейерверком, рядом с которым закрытие олимпиады кажется жалким пшиком хлопушки. Генри видит, что в толпе встречающих, над этим морем голов, возвышается маяк. Высоченный, сверкающий золотом маяк. Генри знает, что тереть глаза не нужно, что это не обман зрения — этот маяк не спутаешь ни с кем другим. И в руках у этого маяка — он их даже не поднимает, держит на уровне груди — бумажка с аккуратно напечатанной фамилией «Кавилл». 

Бежать. Бежать со всех ног назад. Но люди, подлые люди, подталкивают его вперёд, несут, словно бурный речной поток, вперёд. Прямо на рифы. 

И Арми замечает его — в огромных, кажущихся неестественно яркими на загорелом лице глазах вспыхивает узнавание. Выразительный крупный рот растягивается в широкой улыбке, от которой у Генри в горле застревает воздух. Прерывается сообщение между головой и сердцем, потому что, по хорошему, надо подумать, какого черта его встречает Арми, а не водитель компании, но хочется только одного — прикоснуться, провести по встрепанным выгоревшим волосам ладонью. Они такие же мягкие и густые, только теперь в них ещё больше солнца. 

— Не стой столбом! — кричит Арми, аккуратно раздвигая стоящих перед ним людей — будто огромный ледокол пробирается сквозь льды, будто тигр крадётся, едва задевая высокую траву. — Давай, давай, потом мне все выскажешь, пошли!

Генри не успевает слова вставить, пока Арми буквально за руку тащит его к выходу на стоянку. И там действительно обнаруживается водитель. 

— Чемодан в багажник засовывай и вези домой. Мы позже приедем, — командует Арми. Генри чувствует себя ужасно глупо. Арми имеет какое-то отношение к компании? Неужели его дед работал в «Оксидентал петролеум»? Боже. Святые угодники. 

Когда водитель, а вместе с ним и чемодан со всеми вещами, уносится в неизвестном направлении, Генри наконец собирается с мыслями.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — спрашивает он. Никакой злости — невозможно злиться на Арми, особенно после одиннадцатичасового перелёта — все рассчитал, засранец. — Это ты написал письмо? Это все ради того, чтобы дёрнуть меня сюда? 

— Эй, эй, эй! — Арми поднимает руки. — Не надо! Не расстреливай меня глазами! Я не выживу. А я планировал долгую и счастливую жизнь. 

— Ответь, будь так добр, — у Генри из груди рвётся нервный смех. — Это ты все устроил?

Арми забавно выгибает брови, словно не уверен, надо ли рассказывать или нет.

— Писал тебе не я — кто бы меня к корпоративной почте подпустил. Но я поговорил с отцом, он поговорил с кем-то в правлении, тот чувак из правления перетер с кадрами...

— Ты знаешь одного парня, который знает парня, угу, — Генри вдруг становится ужасно обидно. Надо было разослать чертово резюме. И не было бы этого ощущения, что ему подстелили соломки, которой хватит на годовой прокорм всех коров джерсийской породы. — Ты мне словно героин продаёшь. 

— Ничего я не продаю, — Арми улыбается счастливо, преступно радостно. — Генри, я так хотел тебя видеть, а ты стоишь и бурчишь! Хватит!

Генри никогда не чувствовал себя маленьким или хрупким, но в невероятно длинных крупных руках Арми он теряется. Боже, от него все так же пахнет свежо и остро одновременно, и запах этот выбивает Генри из колеи. Этот безалаберный, замечательный, светлый, чудесный, беспокойный Арми тут. Он, неважно какими путями, умудрился вытащить его сюда. Даже если его придётся убить за его поведение (а стоило бы), сейчас Генри не готов в этому — можно и нужно просто стоять и дышать им, чувствовать его.

— Я скучал, — говорит Генри совершенно искренне. 

— И я, — кажется, можно ощутить, как голос Арми, глубокий, бархатный, рождается в груди, поднимается по длинной шее, как он разливается по языку и губам. Генри слегка отталкивает Арми — ещё не хватало прямо тут начать мучиться эрекцией. 

— Расскажи, что ты учудил, — медленно и с расстановкой произносит Генри. — Иначе я никуда не поеду. 

Арми приваливается к сидению веспы, кажущейся слишком маленькой для такого гиганта, складывает руки на груди и, периодически кидая на Генри взгляды исподлобья, объясняет, что, вообще-то, ничего плохого он, Арми, не сделал — просто помог компании как можно быстрее найти действительно хорошего консультанта и, если получится, технического инженера. Умного, с образованием, заинтересованного в экологически чистых методах добычи нефти.

— Ну и, конечно, мне не смогли отказать, — заканчивает свою речь Арми. Генри вспоминает, как принимал у него устную часть какого-то предзачета в середине года. Действительно, такому не откажешь. Даже если он несет полную чушь. Но ни тогда, ни сейчас чуши он не несет.

— А если я не понравлюсь тем, кто будет проводить собеседование? — Генри устало трет глаза кончиками пальцев и зевает.

— Тебе надо будет постараться, чтобы не понравиться. Кроме того, — Арми смотрит глазами задумавшего шалость кота, — я поручился за тебя. 

— Действие рождает противодействие, — ухмыляется Генри, вспоминая, как год назад поручился за Арми перед деканом. Все-таки, видимо, вот оно — противодействие. Генри оттолкнул — Арми сделал ровно наоборот.

— Это ты к чему?

— Ни к чему. Неважно, — Генри машет рукой. — Слушай, у меня собеседование через...

— Нет у тебя сегодня собеседования, — Арми отталкивается от веспы, протягивает Генри один из двух шлемов. — Собеседование у тебя завтра. А сейчас мы с тобой поедем к океану. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что Тихий океан бесконечный?

Уже стоя на берегу, босой, зарываясь пальцами в песок, Генри чувствует, как внутри что-то обрывается. Нет, не от страха, не от отчаяния — этого нет и в помине. С сердца просто падает, разорвав цепь, тяжелый груз. Небо на горизонте, там, где одна синь перетекает в другую, цвета глаз Арми. И никаких утесов, никаких фортов — абсолютно безбрежная водная гладь, сверкающая на солнце.

— Смотри, — Арми подходит со спины, почти вплотную. — Вот бесконечный океан. Вот я. Тебе все еще нужны крепости и форты?

Генри засовывает руки поглубже в задние карманы джинсов и прогибается в спине:

— Конечно, нужны. Они всегда будут мне нужны.

Генри затылком чувствует, что Арми напрягся, испугался — действительно испугался, замер, как ослепленный светом фар олень.

— Но я остаюсь. В конце концов, ты меня не подвел — и я не должен подвести тебя.

Ладони Арми втискиваются следом за ладонями Генри в те же карманы, еле умещаясь.

— Генри, если так подумать, то Америка — это тоже остров. Просто большой. Тебе понравится. Обещаю. 

Наверное, нужно спросить, что у этого придурка по географии в дипломе, но Генри молчит. Как и сотню раз до этого, Генри просто верит. Как с аксиомой. Просто поверь — и не ошибешься.


End file.
